Fairy Tail High School
by synstropezia
Summary: Lucy dihadapkan pada dilema, dimana dia harus memilih, untuk tetap berada di SMA Fairy Tail, atau pindah ke SMA Blue Pegasus, yang menjadi sekolah impiannya selama ini. Ada banyak pengalaman berharga, yang terjadi selama satu tahun berakhir, yang membuatnya ingin bertahan sampai sekarang. Tuhan seakan menakdirkan hal tersebut, dengan posisi Lucy sebagai 'penyelamat'
1. Prolog Part 1

Fairy Tail High School

 **Summary : Lucy dihadapkan pada dilema, dimana dia harus memilih, untuk tetap berada di SMA Fairy Tail, atau pindah ke SMA Blue Pegasus, yang menjadi sekolah impiannya selama ini. Ada banyak pengalaman berharga, yang terjadi selama satu tahun berakhir, yang membuatnya ingin bertahan sampai sekarang. Tuhan seakan menakdirkan hal tersebut, dengan posisi Lucy sebagai 'penyelamat'**

Rate : T

Chara : Lucy.H, Natsu.D

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

Masa-masa SMP seorang Lucy Heartfilia, akan berakhir tak lama lagi. Besok adalah upacara kelulusan murid kelas tiga, yang diberi kehormatan untuk menyampaikan pidato, menggantikan peran ketua OSIS, sebagai pemegang nilai terbaik di sekolah. Peringkat dua di seluruh sekolah Magnolia, dengan rata-rata sembilan koma lima, selisih nol koma satu dari peringkat satu. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan, ditunjuk langsung oleh kepala sekolah, yang membuat murid lain iri.

Sekolah terkenal di Magnolia pun, sudah melirik prestasi Lucy dari jauh-jauh hari. Berita mengenai kejeniusannya dalam pelajaran matematika, peringkat dua di seluruh kota. Segudang prestasi itu menjadikannya sangat mudah, untuk masuk ke SMA bergengsi macam Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, dan lain-lain. Bahkan dibebaskan dari test masuk! Namun, Lucy tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah diberikan, dia bersikeras ingin seperti murid lainnya, yang harus menjalani serangakaian test, baru bisa diterima.

Walau dikenal pintar, serta memiliki wajah cantik, bukan berarti dia sombong dan angkuh, seperti rata-rata penilaian orang lain. Terjadi kesalahpahaman, mengenai sifat asli seorang Lucy Heartfilia, yang sebenarnya murah senyum, baik hati, dan suka menolong. Dia memiliki sahabat bernama Levy McGarden. Mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kelas satu SMP, sama-sama murid unggulan di kelas. Levy memegang peringkat tiga setelah Lucy, dia juga memiliki kesempatam besar, untuk masuk ke SMA terkenal, tanpa perlu mengikuti ujian masuk.

"Ne...Lu-chan, kamu mau ke SMA mana nanti?"

"Impianku adalah masuk ke SMA Blue Pegasus. Meski tes masuknya sulit, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga!" tekad Lucy membara. Levy tersenyum simpul, melihat semangat yang dikobarkannya. Upcara kelulusan baru saja selesai, dan mereka ingin merayakan semua itu, dengan makan-makan di restorant

"Padahal kamu bisa diterima, tanpa perlu mengikuti ujian masuk. Bukankah terlalu merendahkan diri? Hiraukan saja, apa kata orang lain, kamu tidak seburuk perkataan mereka!"

"Levy-chan, keputuskan sudah bulat, untuk masuk ke SMA Blue Pegasus dengan mengikuti tes. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin terlihat sombong, bisa masuk tanpa perlu bersusah payah"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusan Lu-chan. Aku akan mengikuti tes masuk juga" mendengar ucapan Levy barusan, sukses membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. Daripada disebut sahabat, status mereka seperti boss dan bawahan. Tanpa perlu dibahas, posisi masing-masing terlihat jelas

"Kamu tidak perlu mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini. Setiap kali aku mengambil keputusan, Levy-chan pasti selalu setuju. Ambillah pilihamu sendiri, walau nanti beda sekolah, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, bertemu setiap kali sekolah usai"

"Bertemu setiap kali sekolah usai? Aku tidak yakin, kamu masih memiliki waktu luang. Lu-chan, bakatmu tidak mungkin disia-siakan oleh mereka, kamu pasti diminta mengurus ini dan itu, mengikuti OSIS, membantu klub peneliti, dan lain-lain. Sahabatmu bisa kesepian nanti"

"Berlebihan sekali, aku tinggal menolak mereka, apa sulitnya?" Lucy langsung memberi sanggahan. Dia tidak setuju, jika waktu bersama sahabatnya dipotong-potong, hanya untuk mengurus keperluan orang lain

"Mana mungkin kamu bisa menolak. Lu-chan tidak pernah tega, melihat orang lain kesulitan" kembali, Levy memenangkan perdebatan di antara mereka. Lucy menghela nafas panjang, mengangukan kepala lemas

"Tidak apa-apa! Lihat sisi positifnya saja, mengikuti tes masuk akan menambah pengetahuan. Kita pasti merasa lebih puas, karena masuk menggunakan kemampuan sendiri, bukan mengandalkan rata-rata ujian sekolah"

"Lagi-lagi ucapanmu benar. Mau makan dimana? Biar aku yang traktir"

"Tempat biasa saja. Uangmu pasti tidak cukup, jika aku meminta traktiran di restorant mahal"

Usai berbincang sebentar, mereka tertawa bersama. Saat-saat seperti inilah, yang paling Lucy sukai. Dia tidak rela, jika semua kesenangannya terpaksa dibuang begitu saja, karena sibuk di sekolah.

Kalau boleh jujur, perempuan bersurai pirang itu, masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Levy, sampai masuk perguruan tinggi pun tidak masalah. Meski suatu hari nanti berpisah, memilih jalan berbeda demi meraih mimpi, hubungan itu pasti terus bertahan, karena bukan kepalsuan, yang mewarnai kehidupan Lucy selama ini.

Pada hari Sabtu, tanggal tiga bulan Juli, adalah waktunya untuk bersinar.

 _Sabtu, 3 Juli, X789_

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Lucy terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, mencuci muka di kamar mandi dan menatap ke arah cermin, yang memantulkan wajah pucatnya. Sejak kemarin malam, dia merasa pusing juga sedikit demam, tetapi, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, sebelum dirinya mengikuti tes masuk SMA. Semua dipertaruhan di sana, impian, kerja keras, janjinya dengan Levy. Lucy tetap menjujung tinggi semua itu.

Kedua pipinya ditepuk sekeras mungkin berulang kali, menyemangati diri sendiri, berkata dalam hati semua akan baik-baik saja. Lucy memutuskan untuk mandi, mengguyur keringat serta rasa capai-nya di bawah guyuran air dingin shower, yang tidak langsung memperparah demamnya. Dia berada di kamar mandi terlalu lama, terus membasahi tubuhnya hingga mengigil kedinginan. Tidak sabar menunggu, ibunya pun memanggil, berkata kalau sarapan telah siap.

"Lucy, waktunya sarapan! Jangan sampai terlambat!" teriak ibu dari arah bawah. Lucy memutar keran, air pun berhenti mengalir. Hampir satu jam, dia mati lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak

Setelah memakai seragam dan gosok gigi. Lucy berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan, melahap sepotong roti panggang dengan tidak nafsu. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca koran, mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Lucy, dia makan sangat pelan, bahkan terlalu pelan seperti siput.

"Makanmu lambat sekali hari ini, gugup?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Biasa saja" Lucy juga menjawab lesu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, sang ibu datang menghampiri, menyentuh jidat putri semata wayangnya

"Kalau tidak enak badan, seharunya bicara! Kamu demam Sayang. Tidak perlu mengikuti tes masuk, ayo istirahat di kamar" ajakan ibunya ditolak mentah-mentah. Lucy menepis, mengambil tas dan hendak berangkat

"Aku pergi dulu. Ayah, ibu" ucap Lucy berlalu, namun tak lama kemudian...

 _BRUKKK...!_

Lucy pingsan dekat pintu ruang tamu, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. Terlalu panik, orang tuanya membawa perempuan itu ke rumah sakit terdekat, agar dokter dapat memeriksa lebih lanjut. Levy yang menunggu di depan halte bis cukup lama, mendapat kabar dari ibu Lucy dalam bentuk pesan singkat. Dia membacanya cepat-cepat, pergi ke sana tanpa mempedulikan tes masuk.

"Kenapa Lu-chan bisa demam?"

"Kata dokter, Lucy terkena demam berdarah. Untung segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak...entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya..." ibu Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Levy memasang wajah sendu, menggengam erat tangan sahabatnya

"Dasar bodoh, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tenang saja, kamu masih bisa masuk ke SMA impianmu"

"Levy-san, mengapa Lucy bersikeras mau mengikuti ujian masuk? Padahal dia tidak perlu bersusah payah, sampai sakit seperti sekarang"

"Dia tidak ingin menjadi istimewa. Yang Lu-chan inginkan adalah, menjadi murid normal, tanpa mendapat perlakuan khusus"

Rasa keadilan telah melekat pada diri Lucy, semenjak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Dia beranggapan, bisa masuk ke sekolah bergengsi tanpa mengikuti ujian masuk, adalah curang bagi sebagian murid, yang harus belajar sampai larut malam, baru bisa siap keesokan harinya. Lucy juga ingin, merasakan hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Walau termasuk, dalam golongan orang kaya dan memiliki kejeniusan, dia lebih suka melewati jalan berduri, daripada jalan mulus tanpa hambatan apapun.

 _Tiga hari kemudian..._

"Urghh...aku dimana?"

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun, Lu-chan!" seru Levy girang, memeluknya sampai Lucy kesulitan bernafas

"Tunggu sebentar, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya, aku mengikuti tes masuk?"

"Untuk apa dipikirkan? Kamu pingsan saat tes ujian masuk, lalu terbaring di rumah sakit tiga hari lamanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Lu-chan masih bisa masuk ke SMA Blue Pegasus, menggunakan hak istimewamu, sebagai murid peringkat dua seluruh Magnolia" jelasnya panjang lebar yang tetap terlihat girang. Lucy menundukkan kepala, tidak menerima perkataan Levy

"Jika aku tidak mengikuti tes masuk, maka sama saja dengan tidak diterima. Aku gagal"

"Itu tidak benar, Lu-chan! Kamu hanya perlu..."

"Apa kata mereka, jika ada seorang murid, yang bisa masuk tanpa perlu mengikuti tes? Aku benci dikatai, aku benci mendengar semua itu, aku benci, benci, benci! Karena itulah, aku memutuskan masuk ke sana, dengan kekuatan sendiri, tetapi bukan begini, bukan..."

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Mulai sekarang kita berpisah, Levy-chan" ucap Lucy penuh penyesalan. Isak tangisnya semakin keras, dia menutup muka, membiarkan air mata membasahi telapak tangan. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Levy keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu perlahan sambil tersenyum pilu

Semua orang boleh mengatainya bodoh, namun keputusan Lucy sudah bulat, dia tidak akan melanjutkan ke SMA Blue Pegasus, karena gagal mengikuti ujian masuk. Tiga sekolah terbawah pun, menjadi tempat pelariannya nanti.

Bersambung...

A/N : Maaf kalau kurang menarik, masih prolog soalnya, hehehe...review please? Biar aku tau, apa cerita ini pantas dilanjut atau enggak.


	2. Prolog Part 2 : Tes Masuk

Tiga sekolah terbawah adalah yang terburuk di antara semuanya. Tempat dimana murid-murid bermasalah berkumpul menjadi satu. Ada beragam macam, mulai dari kesulitan dalam belajar, sifat nakal yang berlebihan, 'kelainan jiwa', berpenyakitan, dan lain-lain. Lucy memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail, karena masih membuka pendaftaran murid baru, padahal sekolah lain sudah menutupnya.

"Tunggu! Kamu serius mau masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Lucy hanya menganguk pelan, memakai sepatu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dia tidak ingin membahas apapun sekarang. Ujian masuk jauh lebih penting

Usulan tersebut, sebenarnya tidak diterima dengan lapang dada, oleh orang tua Lucy. Mereka punya alasan tersendiri. SMA Fairy Tail adalah, sekolah peringkat tiga terbawah. Bayangkan saja, jika orang normal masuk ke sana, dia tidak akan betah, apalagi menurut rumor di sekitar masyarakat, murid di sana tidak ada yang normal. Bahkan sering menjadi pelopor tawuran antar sekolah lain. Pokoknya yang terburuk, terendah, terpayah!

Lucy POV

Akhirnya sampai juga di sana. Sekolah itu cukup besar, dari luar tak kalah hebat dengan SMA Blue Pegasus atau Lamia Scale. Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk, jelas masih sepi, karena semua murid, baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian masuk. Mungkin hanya aku saja, yang mengikuti ujian susulan, sendirian di ruang pengawas. Keputusanku tepat kan? Kalau mau, aku masih bisa mundur sekarang, tetapi...tidak, tidak, harus bersikap adil!

"Apa kamu Lucy Heartfilia, peserta ujian nomor lima ratus lima?" tanya seorang pengawas. Sekali lagi aku sekedar menganguk pelan, dia memperbolehkanku masuk, memberi lembar jawaban beserta soal

Benar dugaanku, soalnya tidak sesulit yang kupelajari selama ini. Setiap hari, aku belajar mati-matian dari siang hingga malam, mempelajari rumus matematika, bahasa inggris, Jepang, ilmu pengetahuan alam, dan sekarang seluruh usaha keras itu sia-sia. Ya, setidaknya masih bisa menikmati masa-masa SMA. Mendapat teman baru, lulus dengan nilai baik, bahkan kalau bisa punya pacar! Tetapi ayah mana mungkin setuju, jika anaknya berpacaran dengan lelaki berandalan.

Normal POV

Di luar ruang pengawas, ada beberapa orang tengah menonton Lucy mengerjakan soal. Baru setengah jam berlalu, dia terlihat lancar-lancar saja mengerjakan soal. Masih ada banyak waktu tersisa, sebelum lembar jawaban dikumpulkan. Seorang lelaki berambut salam, melihat jam tangan yang kaca luarnya sedikit retak, merasa bosan karena sama sekali tidak menarik. Bagaimana bisa, dia berada di sana? Karena diajak temannya, yang entah kenapa sangat serius.

"Murid unggulan memang beda. Soal itu baginya pasti sangat mudah" komentar salah satu dari mereka. Lelaki salam itu menghela nafas panjang, masih memperhatikan lewat kaca jendela

"Apa sih menariknya? Kalian mau menyapa murid baru?"

"Tentu saja, jawabannya adalah iya! Lihatlah, dia begitu cantik dan pintar. Apa kamu tidak tertarik, Natsu?"

"Hah...? Aku tidak salah dengar? Mau cantik atau tidak, apa peduliku. Dasar Loke playboy" ledeknya tersenyum usil, yang bersangkutan membalas dengan senyuman pula. Orang di sebelah mereka berdua, lelaki berambut raven, menonton pertengkaran kecil itu, sesekali tertawa kecil merasa lucu

"Lihat, dia sudah selesai" ucap murid lainnya, kali ini wanita. Namun yang aneh adalah, dia meneguk sebotol bir tanpa dimarahi! Memang tidak aneh, untuk murid di SMA Fairy Tail

"Cana, berhentilah minum bir! Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat!" peringat si rambut raven, yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi memakai seragam

"Hoi otak es, pakailah bajumu dengan benar, bikin malu saja" tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Natsu, celingak-celinguk mencari seragamnya yang mendadak lepas

"Ada ramai-ramai apa ini?" hal paling ditakutkan justru terjadi. Seorang lelaki separuh baya, yang merupakan guru di sekolah itu, memergoki kelakukan mereka

"Gildarts-sensei! Eto...eto...kami hanya...ingin menyapa murid baru!" jelas Loke tersendat-sendat, kehabisan alasan untuk membela diri

"Percaya diri sekali. Lucy adalah murid unggulan, mana mungkin mau berteman dengan kalian? Jadilah pintar dan keluar dari sekolah ini, baru bisa dianggap sederajat olehnya" ucap sensei mengacak-acak rambut Loke, tertawa geli melihat kelakukan muridnya, yang selalu bersemangat kapan pun

"Perkataan sensei benar, murid pintar sepertinya, hanya memandang kami sebelah mata. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"

Pasti Natsu tersinggung, tanpa perlu mengatakannya pun, mereka semua bisa membaca, dari raut muka serta tingkah laku. Sadar bahwa Lucy telah menyelesaikan ujian. Tiga orang lain buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruang pengawas, dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Mau berkenalan pun, usai mendengar perkataan Gildarts-sensei, niat tersebut langsung dikubur dalam-dalam. Kekesalan Natsu bukanlah tanpa alasan, beberapa tahun lalu...lupakan saja, jika diceritakan, hanya memperburuk suasana.

Lucy POV

Fyuhh...selesai juga! Aku harus datang lagi tanggal delapan nanti, untuk melihat daftar murid yang diterima. Semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertai. Ternyata ibu menungguku sedari tadi, memakirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Beliau juga bertanya, perihal ujian masuk dan beberapa hal lainnya. Malas menjawab, aku sekedar berkata 'ya', 'iya', serupa makna beda kata. Tergambar jelas, ibu masih tidak ikhlas, membiarkanku masuk ke SMA peringkat tiga bawah.

"Aneh, aku merasa ada yang mengintai. Apalagi ketika ujian berlangsung" gumamku seorang diri, yang tidak sengha terdengar oleh ibu

"Mereka pasti anak-anak nakal yang ingin iseng, jangan dipedulikan. Ingat, setelah masuk sekolah, kamu tidak boleh bergaul dengan berandalan. Benar juga, mana mungkin ada murid baik di sana? Kalau kamu sendirian bagaimana?" kecemasan ibu terlalu berlebihan, pikirku pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Pasti ada, sebejat apapun sebuah sekolah, kebaikan selalu setia menyertai

 _Tanggal 8, bulan Juli, tahun X789_

Sambil mengenggam secarik kertas, bertuliskan nomor peserta, mataku berpindah dari ujung ke ujung, mencari angka lima ratus lima, dan bingo! Tertera jelas di antara lima ratus empat dan lima ratus enam, aku sempat takut, kepala sekolah tidak mau menerima murid pintar, tetapi mana mungkin, ya? Hahaha...jalan pikirku memang terkadang aneh. Ibu pun sukses dibuat bingung, oleh sifat keras kepalaku yang mau bersekolah di sini.

"Cih...ternyata murid itu diterima" gerutu seorang lelaki berambut salam. Murid siapa yang dia maksud? Entahlah, untuk apa dipedulikan. Aku harus segera pulang dan memberi tau ibu, lalu ayah

"Sudah jelaskan. Sekolah ini menerima siapa pun, asalkan lulus ujian tes masuk" jelas temannya yang lain. Aku tertarik menguping, cepat atau lambat, mereka bisa saja menjadi teman sekelasku

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir si murid rangking dua seluruh Magnolia. Paling tujuannya buruk, seperti menghancurkan sekolah dari dalam, menindas murid lain, menyombongkan diri, dan lain-lain" tuduhnya menggetarkan hatiku. Kenapa dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Jangan asal menuduh! Kamu masih saja kekanak-kanakan! Loke, bantu aku nasehati dia"

"Natsu si kepala batu, tidak mau mendengarkan apapun perkataan kita. Ayo pulang dan rayakan keberhasilan ini"

Keberhasilan, ya...orang tuaku pasti beranggapan, anaknya gagal dan tidak berguna. Dengan langkah lunglai, aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas, moodku hilang untuk pergi jalan-jalan, tetapi rasanya bosan jika berada di rumah terus. Seseorang tengah bersandar di tembok, melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Benar juga, hari ini kan Levy mau mentraktirku, karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi sampai lupa.

"Selamat siang, Lu-chan!"

"Selamat siang, juga..."

"A-ada apa? Kamu tidak diterima? Jangan membuatku khawatir, cepat katakan!"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu. Aku diterima kok. Langsung pergi saja, nanti kuceritakan di sana"

Mengobrol singkat pun mulutku terasa berat. Semangkuk es campur adalah menu santapanku siang ini. Sekarang kami berada di kedai Ibu Meredy, yang terkenal dengan aneka macam pencuci mulut. Levy memakannya lahap, sedangkan aku hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh, memandangi lelehan es batu serta susu kental manis, yang turun dari puncak serpihan.

"Melihatnya tidak membuatmu kenyang. Makanlah, bukankah kamu suka es campur?" tanya Levy berhenti sesaat, menaruh sendoknya dalam mangkuk

"Iya, itu makanan favoritku sampai kapan pun. Tetapi...arghh...bagaimana mengatakannya?"

"Ceritakanlah, Lu-chan sudah berjanji, lho"

"Begini. Saat melihat papan pengumuman, aku mendengar ada tiga orang lelaki, yang membicarakan murid baru. Siapa sangka, anak bernama Natsu itu ternyata membicarakanku, berkata hal-hal buruk, kalau aku akan menghancurkan sekolah dari dalam, menindas murid lain, menyombongkan diri"

"Kejam sekali...Lu-chan tidak salah sangka?"

"Mereka pasti membicarakanku, buktinya Natsu berkata 'si murid rangking dua seluruh Magnolia'"

"Natsu-san rupanya, dia memang sering berkata buruk. Eh, Lucy-san masuk SMA Fairy Tail? Kenapa?"

"Saat ujian masuk aku pingsan, jadi gagal. Meredy-san mengenal Natsu? Apa anakmu bersekolah juga di sana?" tanyaku memberondong. Jika dugaan tersebut benar, aku bisa mengajaknya berteman. Jadi tidak perlu takut, berteman dengan murid berandal. Kalian pasti berpikir, aku terlalu percaya diri, Meredy-san merupakan orang baik, pasti anaknya juga baik!

"Hehehe...begitulah, anakku bersekolah di sana. Natsu-san pelanggan tetap di sini, sama seperti Lucy-san, dia juga suka makan es campur" aku jadi tidak ingin memesannya lagi...

"Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Namanya...oh Natsu-san, Loke-san, Gray-san, akhirnya kalian datang. Tumben terlambat"

Sial, kenapa mereka harus datang di saat-saat seperti ini sih?! Aku menarik tangan Levy kasar, tak lupa meninggalkan uang di meja. Malas rasanya, jika harus bertemu Natsu dan kawan-kawan. Kami sempat berpapasan selang satu menit, kemudian saling melewati satu sama lain

Empat hari lagi sekolah dimulai, aku lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan suasana hati, agar tidak _badmood_ nanti.

 _Hari Senin..._

 _Kriing...kriiing...kriing..._

 _CKLEK!_

Yosh, hari yang baru telah dimulai!

Bersambung...

A/N : Oke, cerita akan dimulai dari sekarang. Bab prolog telah selesai! Review please?

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udh review. Gimana chap dua? Seru? Biasa aja? Semoga kamu suka!

Iccha6799 : Thx ya udh review. Syukurlah kalo bagus

vaudyanurulfatimah : Thx ya udh review. Kalo mau ngirim cerita, klik doc manager, terus upload file, new story, pilih fandom, chara dll, dan selesai

omponk : Udah lanjut kok. Thx ya udh review


	3. Si Tukang Bolos Part 1

_Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Hari yang benar-benar memalukan! Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas, semua orang di dalam menghilang entah kemana, tas mereka pun tidak ada di tempat. Karena itulah, aku mencari ke segala penjuru sekolah, berpikir ada pelajaran olahraga, praktek di lab IPA, tugas melukis di ruang seni budaya, atau mungkin ada hal lain. Tetapi ternyata...

"Lucy-san, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Apa kamu masih ada urusan di sekolah?" tanya Loke yang membuatku tersadar. Hari ini adalah awal sekolah dimulai, belum ada pelajaran atau tugas dan lain-lain

"Ehehehehe...aku balik dulu!"

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian tadi, ingin rasanya aku mengulang waktu, membuat diri sendiri terlihat bodoh, itu bukan diriku. Di depan sekolah, lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan sebelah kanan gerbang. Ada seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu, mengenakan bando kuning yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Levy melambaikan tangan padaku, berlari menghampiri seperti biasa dia lakukan setiap bertemu.

"Siang, Lu-chan! Bagaimana sekolahmu?" wow...Levy nampak keren sekarang, ketika memakai seragam SMA Blue Pegasus, bahkan aku sampai terkesima

"Lu-chan?"

"A...ah...eto...eto...aneh sekali. Kamu sendiri? Sudah menemukan teman baru?"

"Emm...! Aku senang. Namanya Jenny, dia merupakan murid paling populer di sekolah"

"Maksudmu, Jenny yang sering muncul di majalah sorcerer?" tanyaku yang sekali lagi dibuat kaget. Ada banyak orang hebat di sana, entah berapa puluh atau mungkin ratus

"Seratus untukmu. Nee...ne...kita mau kemana?"

"Aku sedang malas jalan-jalan. Kalau Levy-chan punya tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi, boleh-boleh saja"

"Bagaimana jika kita, pergi ke..." belum selesai melanjutkan perkataannya. Remukan kertas tepat mendarat di jidat Levy, dia membuka dan membaca pesan di dalamnya, yang tertulis 'pergi dari sini!'. Aku memandangi sekeliling, mendapati Natsu masih berkeliaran di depan sekolah, langsung berlari setelah sadar keberadaannya diketahui olehku

Mungkin aku harus memberi peringatan pada Levy, agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan sekolah, terutama Natsu. Dia masih terdiam, semenjak kejadian tadi. Mau jalan-jalan pun, mood kami berdua seakan menghilang begitu saja. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sebelas, sekarang mau melakukan apa?

"Maaf, dia memang begitu orangnya" ucapku tengah membicarakan Natsu, berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki dengan Levy, yang entah kenapa berjalan sangat cepat

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku. Lu-chan, kita bertemu di tempat lain saja nanti, misalnya taman kota"

"Baiklah, aku terima usulanmu. Masih mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Levy memang cepat tanggap, tanpa perlu memberi penjelasan panjang lebar pun, dia bisa mengerti situasi dan kondisi sekarang. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran, mengenai murid di bangku depan, serta beberapa rahasia, yang mungkin sengaja disembunyikan dariku. Levy seakan tau, siapa Natsu sebenarnya, dan semua itu...sangat menjengkelkan.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pikiranku masih terusik sejak kemarin, bangku di depan masih kosong seperti kemarin. Pandangan mataku tidak lekat dari sana. Belum lama datang, Chelia-san tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju kemari. Memang, kemarin Natsu berkata, dia tidak menerimaku sebagai anggota di kelas ini, sehingga masalah apa pun yang terjadi, bukanlah urusanku.

"Pssttt...Lucy-san!" panggilnya pelan, kicauan burung pun dapat mengalahkan suara bisikan Chelia-san. Aku menengok ke arah jendela, pandangan mata kami saling bertemu, dan dia memberitauku beberapa hal

"Murid yang duduk di bangku depan itu namanya Wendy Marvell. Dia punya adik lelaki, setahun lebih muda dari kita. Wendy jarang masuk, karena mengidap penyakit serius"

"Penyakit serius?!" teriakku sangat keras, membuat seluruh murid di kelas tertuju perhatiannya. Termasuk Natsu dan kawan-kawan, yang baru menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu

"Hoi Chelia, kamu memberitau Lucy tentang masalah Wendy?!" tanya Natsu tak terima. Dia menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah, karena telah melanggar pesannya kemarin

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin membantu! Penyakit apa yang Wendy idap? Dimana dia tinggal? Jawab aku Chelia-san, jawab aku!" jika dikatakan meminta, lebih tepat dikatakan memaksa. Aku menggoyangkan bahunya berulang kali, namun dia tetap terdiam membatu

"Bukan kamu yang akan menyelamatkannya, melainkan aku!" tunggu, apa maksud ucapan Natsu barusan? Aku hendak mengejar, namun tangan Gray mencegatku tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun

"Menyelamatkan...? Apa maksudnya?" gumamku seorang diri, melepaskan pegangan Gray paksa

"Mungkin terdengar kejam, tetapi Natsu ingin mengusirmu secara tidak langsung" jelas Loke singkat. Aku mulai mengerti, dia memang sengaja, memberiku tekanan seberat mungkin, lalu karena tidak tahan, akhirnya keluar dari sekolah

Walau tadi sempat dicegat, aku tetap mengejar Natsu keluar kelas. Setelah bersusah payah mencari, dia berada di halaman belakang sekolah, duduk di atas ranting pohon sambil menengadahkan kepala, melihat langit biru penuh awan putih.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

"Bolos satu mata pelajaran tidak berarti apa-apa. Pergilah, kamu hanya menganggu" balasnya ketus. Aku berusaha memanjat pohon, meski agak kesulitan. Duduk di sebelahhnya yang semakin berekspresi tidak bersahabat. Kalau dia benar-benar benci padaku, dorong saja dari ini, mudah bukan?

"Awas, nanti kamu tidak bisa turun"

"Jika tidak bisa turun, kamu pasti menolongku. Bukankah begitu?" skak mat! Natsu terdiam cukup lama, tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku

"Kenapa kamu yakin, aku pasti menolongmu?"

"Karena kamu orang baik, aku menyakini hal itu sejak kemarin. Dasar tsundere akut"

"Heh...lucu sekali" sekali loncat, dia mendarat mulus di atas rerumputan. Aku tidak menyangka, jarak antara atas dan bawah terpaut cukup jauh

" _Be-benar juga...aku takut ketinggian_ "

"Ha...jangan sombong karena bisa naik, tetapi tidak bisa turun. Memalukan sekali. Aku ingin melihat, apa keyakinanmu masih bisa bertahan, setelah terjebak dalam kondisi seperti itu? Lucy Heartfilia"

 _GLEK!_

Tantangannya membuat bulu kudukku merinding! Natsu pergi dari halaman belakang, meninggalkankanku seorang diri di atas pohon. Dia pintar juga. Keyakinanku tidak akan goyah, hanya karena masalah sepele. Lihatlah, aku pasti bisa menggoyahkan hati bajumu. Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan, Natsu?

Normal POV

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Natsu, dia masuk ke dalam kelas seperti biasa, acuh tak acuh terhadap Giladarts-sensei, yang memasang tatapan _death glare_ nan mengerikan. Gray terus memasang ekspresi curiga, Loke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melontarkan pertanyaan dalam bentuk bahasa isyarat. Namun dihiraukan sepenuhnya, dengan lagak santai tanpa rasa bersalah, Natsu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan bertanya.

"Sensei, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar sensei! Hoi Natsu, kemana Lucy? Dia mengejarmu kan tadi?" tanya Gray penuh amarah. Natsu terdiam, senyum miring miliknya, semakin menyulut emosi, pemuda berambut raven itu

"Memang benar, si bodoh itu mengejarku. Entahlah, sekarang dia kemana, ya? Oh, jangan-jangan...kamu menyukai Lucy"

"Kau...!" tamparan nyaris mendarat di pipi Natsu, jika Loke tidak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Gray mulai tenang kembali, mendudukkan pantatnya di tempat semestinya

"Lucy kesayanganmu baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berada di UKS karena terjatuh. Aku menolongnya lho, me-no-long-nya, apa masih kurang?"

"Sikapmu terkadang membuatku jengkel. Tidak heran, sebentar lagi, sekolah bisa ditutup akibat ulahmu. Jika benar-benar terjadi, mau menyalahkan siapa?" Natsu hampir terpancing emosinya, dia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau. Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi

Diam-diam di belakang, Gray dan Loke memantau gerak-gerik Natsu, yang terlihat mencurigakan sejak awal masuk. UKS terletak dekat dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tidak masuk ke dalam atau sekedar bertanya dari luar, justru membelok arah jalan. Kecurigaan mereka terbukti, Loke membanting pintu keras, Gray ikut masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa sekitar ruangan. Tiap hordeng dibuka lebar, tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya ranjang kosong bersprei putih.

 _BLAM...! TREK, TREK!_

Suara putaran kunci terdengar jelas. Natsu menyeringai kejam, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terkunci di dalam, dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Sialan, anak itu...!" kali ini emosi Loke yang meledak-ledak. Dia memutar grendel pintu berulang kali, namun terkunci rapat

"Mengalihkan misi. Prioritas utama kita adalah, mencari kunci cadangan dan keluar. Setelah itu, kamu bisa menghajar Natsu kapan pun"

Natsu POV

Hahahaha...dasar orang-orang bodoh! Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar, aku telah mengambil kunci cadangan, sedangkan kunci utama, selalu berada di dalam saku celanaku. Rencana ini sukses besar, jangan pernah meremehkanku, terutama si Gray Fullbuster itu, mentang-mentang dia adalah ketua geng kami. Aku hendak menuju kantin, sampai suara teriakan menghentikan langkah kaki.

Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut?

"Tolong, tolong! Ada yang terjebak!" seorang murid perempuan dari kelas sebelah terus berteriak, mengundang murid lain yang merasa penasaran. Aku menerobos mereka, mendapati Lucy masih duduk manis di atas pohon

"Turunlah, aku akan membantumu"

"Maaf, tetapi aku hanya ingin ditolong oleh Natsu. Itu saja" apa dia gila? Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Jika tidak mengambil tindakan, ranting pohonnya bisa patah terlebih dahulu!

"Dasar keras kepala. Tunggulah, aku akan mengambilkan tangga" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah gudang. Kenapa sangat jauh sih? Bisa-bisa Lucy membentur tanah, sebelum aku sempat memberi bantuan

 _Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

 _KREK...KREK...KREK...PLUKK!_

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

 _Timing_ nya tidak tepat! Dengan sembarangan aku melempar tangga, berlari sekuat tenaga dan...

 _BRUKKK!_

Tersandung batu sehingga Lucy menindih punggungku. Dia pikir aku matras apa?! Tubuh beratnya sekali, membuatku kesulitan sewaktu bangun.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan. Aku langsung menepis, bangkit sendiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di seragam

"Ehemmm...baiklah, aku mengakui keteguhan hatimu. Tetapi, soal masalah itu, kamu tetap tidak boleh ikut campur. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"

Kepalaku menengok ke belakang sesaat, Lucy menggembungkan kedua pipinya merasa sebal, ekspresi yang kuanggap lucu sampai ingin tertawa. Benar saja, mulutku tidak lagi kuat menahannya, mengeluarkan suara sekeras mungkin hingga lelah, bahkan perutku terasa sakit.

"Hahahaha...tidak seharusnya aku begini"

" _Hahaha...kamu selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Terima kasih, Natsu"_

" _Jika kamu sedih, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tertawa. Bagaimana pun caranya"_

" _Janji adalah janji, harus ditepati"_

 _Dan jari kelingking kami berdua, saling mengait satu sama lain._

"Wanita sialan. Jangan pernah muncul dalam ingatanku lagi!"

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Lucy POV

Sudah kuduga, hati bajanya dapat dilelehkan oleh api keteguhan milikku. Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, beberapa murid masih tinggal di dalam kelas. Chelia-san pulang terlebih dahulu, aku tengah berbenah. Air muka Natsu terlihat buruk, dia menyambar tas hitam miliknya, melangkahkah kaki pergi keluar. Kesempatan terbuka lebar, aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin!

" _Pasti dia akan membawaku ke tempat Wendy!"_

Hanya bisa mengandalkan firasat, dan lagi, _stalker_ bukanlah keahlianku. Langkah Natsu membawaku ke suatu tempat, sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat seperti gubuk. Ada kandang ayam di dekatnya, menimbulkan bau tidak sedap. Mungkin tak sengaja, aku menginjak kotorannya, urusan itu dipikirkan nanti saja.

Aku mengikuti dari belakang, dia masuk ke dalam kamar bobrok. Ada seorang anak perempuan, terbaring lemas di atas lantai, memakai selimut tipis yang tidak bisa menghilangkan gigilan ditubuhnya. Merasa penasaran, aku berjalan mendekat dan PREK! Sepatu bekas kotoran ayam tadi, menginjak ranting sampai patah. Natsu menengok ke belakang, pandangan mata kami pun saling bertemu.

"Lucy...?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucapku terlalu pelan. Natsu pasti marah, karena aku melanggar ucapannya. Lagi pula, apa maksud dari 'aku yang akan menyelamatkannya'? Jangan-jangan...

"Kamu jatuh cinta dengan Wendy?"

 _Sementara itu Levy..._

"Lu-chan kemana, ya? Padahal dia yang memintaku datang. Katanya mau menceritakan sesuatu" gerutu Levy memperhatikan jam tangannya, menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit

"Aku tunggu sebentar lagi, deh. Hand phone-nya juga tidak aktif"

 _Sementara itu Gray dan Loke..._

"Loke, kamu bawa hand phone tidak? Jika ada, hubungi Mira-sensei atau Gildarts-sensei, siapa pun juga boleh. Asal mereka masih ada di area sekolah"

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" Loke merabah kantong celana, baju, bahkan sampai memutar balikannya, berharap ada benda yang jatuh dari saku. Harapan Gray sirna seketika, waktu melihat hasilnya nihil

"Ada sebungkus permen, mau?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu masih bisa bercanda di saat genting seperti ini. Kalau begitu, kita gunakan cara terakhir" ucap Gray terlihat santai. Ketua memang bisa diandalkan, pikir Loke dengan mata berbinar-binar

"TOLONG, SIAPA PUN TOLONG BUKA PINTU!" teriakan Gray terdengar membahana, ditambah suara ketukan pintu yang keras. Loke juga mengikuti, hanya ini satu-satunya harapan mereka

 _CKLEK!_

"WOY, TOLONG BUKAIN PINTU!" karena asyik sendiri, Gray tidak sadar jika pintunya sudah terbuka. Kepalan tangan itu, tanpa sengaja meninju seorang lelaki berambut biru, dia tergeletak di lantai, mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur, serta mengelap darah dari hidungnya menggunakan seragam

"Ittai...apa maksudmu meninjuku? Bukan begitu caranya memberi sambutan"

"Ma-maaf...aku...lupakan. Omong-omong, terima kasih telah membuka pintunya, Jellal. Kau penyelamat kami!"

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Loke menghancurkan kesenangan Gray. Bunga-bunga bermekaran pun mendadak layu

"Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS, jadi punya empu-nya kunci. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, kalian mengunci diri di UKS, melewatkan hampir seluruh mata pelajaran hanya untuk bermaho ria? Begitu, hah...?" tuduh Jellal sembarangan. Gray hendak buka mulut, tetapi si perayu wanita sejati itu main kabur

"Tu-tunggu, mau kemana kau?!"

"Ceritakanlah semua itu pada Erza-sensei nanti. Bye!"

"Sial, dia mau melapor rupanya!" teriak Gray lagi, terlalu kesal sampai menendang rak di sebelah

Masalah individu, diselesaikan masing-masing.

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udh review. Bakal ada yang lebih, lebih dan lebih gila lagi malah, wkwkwkw. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya

udin dragneel : Thx ya udh review. Oke deh bakal dilanjut

Iccha6799 : Thx ya udh review, kasih semangat pula.


	4. Si Tukang Bolos Part 2

_Sementara itu Natsu dan Lucy..._

"Kamu menyukai Wendy?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Sekejap Natsu memalingkan mukanya, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, dari segi itupun sudah tergambar jelas

"Bu-bukan begitu. Karena Wendy adalah teman sekelasku, wajar bukan jika ingin menolongnya?!" tanya Natsu tak terima, dengan tuduhan tanpa dasar yang kulontarkan. Aku menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Sayangnya, ekspresimu tidak berkata demikian

"Masa? Apa iya? Kamu serius?" pertanyaan dariku semakin membuat Natsu terdesak. Akhirnya dia pun keceplosan

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Jika menyukainya, Mystogan bisa...cih, aku tidak mau menyebut nama itu seumur hidup. Semua ini salahmu"

"..." menjawab balasannya justru memperparah rasa bersalahku. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Masih muntah darah?"

"Natsu-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Pulanglah bersama temanmu itu" ucap Wendy lesu. Kondisinya pasti benar-benar parah, si hati besi pun bisa diluluhkan hanya dengan melihatnya

"Teman? Dia bukan temanku! Dasar penganggu, pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Natsu keras. Aku terdiam sejenak, belum pernah ada yang membentakku seperti ini. Sakit namun tak berdarah. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Pintu berada pada jangkauan, aku bisa saja kabur, tetapi...

"Semakin kamu menginginkanku pergi, aku jadi ingin semakin menetap. Biar aku membantu, sekali ini saja"

"Memangnya, apa yang kamu tau mengenai kondisi Wendy?! Aku tidak..." ucapan Natsu seketika terhenti, waktu melihat seorang anak lelaki, masuk ke dalam kamar bobrok ini. Aku mengingatnya, dia murid yang Natsu beri uang

"Senpai...? Eto...eto...mengenai hutang...ini, ambillah. Walau tidak seberapa, tetapi..."

Yang membuatku kaget adalah, Natsu menolak mentah-mentah selembar uang lima ratus yen, justru dia memberi lebih. Aku tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan itu, bersyukur bisa menjadi saksi dari kebaikan seorang hati baja. Padahal, kau tidak perlu bersandiwara terlalu jauh, kau larut dalam peranmu sendiri, menyembunyikan sejuta kebohongan dibalik punggung, melupakan apa yang selama ini kau anggap asli.

"Belilah makanan bergizi untuk Wendy. Kamu adiknya, paling tau bagaimana kondisinya"

"Terima kasih banyak, senpai! Kamu selalu membantuku, bagaimana caraku membalasnya?"

"Kita lihat nanti saja. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" aku sempat melihatnya, seutas senyum yang tidak pernah Natsu tunjukkan kepada siapa pun, termasuk Loke dan Gray. Kami berpamitan pada Wendy juga adiknya. Pasti sulit, terjebak dalam nasib yang tidak menguntungkan

Arah pulang langsung kubelok, tidak mengatakan sampai jumpa atau apa pun ke Natsu. Dia juga acuh tak acuh, terus berjalan lurus sambil bersenandung. Entah mengapa, lagu yang dinyanyikannya terdengar sedih, meski anak itu tetap tersenyum riang. Apa yang kusaksikan sekarang adalah palsu, namun berbeda dengan tadi. Ada banyak teka-teki dalam dirinya, dan semua tersimpan rapi dalam berangkas bernama hati.

"Aku pulang" seruku melepas sepatu. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang

"Hari ini sore sekali. Ada kegiatan apa?" tanya ibu dari arah dapur. Dari jarak segini pun, aku bisa mencium bau daging yang digoreng

"Hanya menjenguk teman saja. Aku belum tau mau ikut klub apa"

Dan sekarang, aku tengah memegang formulirnya. Meski terbilang sekolah peringkat tiga rendah, ada banyak klub yang bisa kuikuti, seperti sastra, musik, memasak, dan lain-lain. Benar juga, aku seakan melupakan hal penting, tetapi apa? Suara getaran HP membuyarkan lamunanku, melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, sukses membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Levy!

"Halo"

"Lu-chan, kamu menjahiliku, ya?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu di taman kota. Kapan-kapan, aku traktir es krim deh. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan maaf"

"Hahaha...aku bercanda. Soal masalah yang ingin kamu ceritakan itu, apa bisa dikatakan sekarang?"

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku penasaran, dengan bangku depan yang selalu kosong, bahkan sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Namanya Wendy, dan dia sakit parah sehingga jarang masuk"

"Kamu akan menolongnya, bukan?"

"Pasti tanpa perlu diragukan. Namun, ada penganggu yang menghalangi, tidak lain Natsu sendiri. Bahkan dia membentakku di depan Wendy, menyebalkan sekali"

"Heh...jarang mendengarmu mengeluh. Ini bukan Lu-chan yang aku kenal"

"Ayolah, aku juga manusia biasa, yang bisa merasa lelah, tertekan dan stres. Kesampingkan masalah itu, kamu sudah memutuskan mau ikut klub apa?" meminta rekomendasi dari Levy merupakan solusi sementara, untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Otakku tidak bisa dipaksa terus berpikir

"Klub sastra, pilihanku tidak pernah berubah. Apa yang membuatmu jadi bimbang begini?" tanya Levy heran

"SMA Fairy Tail kan, notabene murid memiliki nilai akademis di bawah rata-rata. Aku takut, jika yang ikut klub sedikit, atau mungkin hanya aku seorang! Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Terima kasih"

"Berjuanglah!"

Panggilan ditutup dalam menit ke tiga. Aku bergegas mandi dan dipanggil makan malam. Sepotong steak _medium rare_ menjadi santapan hari ini. Biasanya Virgo yang memasak, dia adalah pembantu di rumah kami. Ada juga Cancer, yang bekerja di bagian dapur. Melihat ibu masuk ke dapur adalah pemandangan langka, ayah pasti berpikiran sama. Selesai makan malam, aku mencegat beliau yang ingin pergi ke ruang tamu, hendak menonton televisi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah.

"Ibu, aku ingin ikut klub sasta, apa boleh?" tanyaku tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit menyakinkan ibu, apalagi aku mengikuti kegiatan bersifat positif

"Jawaban ibu kali ini adalah tidak!" langsung ditolak mentah-mentah!

"Ke-kenapa? Biasanya ibu setuju. Saat aku duduk di bangku SMP pun, ibu memperbolehkanku ikut dua sekaligus!"

"Sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Sayang. Kebanyakan murid di SMA Fairy Tail adalah berandalan. Mana mungkin, kegiatan klub bisa berjalan normal, yang ada, kamu akan terseret dalam pergaulan buruk"

"Huft...temboknya terlalu tinggi untuk ku panjat" gumamku seorang diri. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menutup pintu kamar dan mengambil ponsel di meja belajar

 _To : Levy-chan_

 _Dugaanku benar, ibu tidak mengizinkanku ikut klub apa pun. Menjelek-jelekan murid di sana pula. Apa mungkin ibu masih menentang? Aku merasa tidak salah ambil keputusan, apa salah ingin masuk dengan kemampuan sendiri?_

 _SEND!_

Masalah yang sudah lalu pun aku ungkit kembali. Belum benar-benar terselesaikan sepenuhnya. Ibu menaruh banyak harapan, pada putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia, lalu seenak jidat aku menghancur leburkan semuanya. Perasaan bersalah kembali mengusik, kenapa 'mereka' tidak mau pergi meninggalkanku jauh-jauh? Getaran hand phone merusak suasana sunyi di dalam kamar, aku membaca tiap kalimat seksama, berpindah sampai akhir.

 _From : Levy-chan_

 _Menurutku wajar, jika ibumu tidak mengizinkan. Tante hanya takut, anak semata wayangnya hilang arah. Lu-chan adalah pewaris tunggal rumah sakit paman Jude. Tante pasti ingin, kamu masuk ke SMA Blue Pegasus, dan adegan paling parah adalah, mungkin saja tante tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidup. Kecuali Lu-chan bisa menunjukkan, bahwa semua itu salah._

Lagi-lagi berkata bijak, itulah yang menjadikannya penasehat terbaik. Aku mengetik balasan, lalu mengambil buku pelajaran. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku harus berjuang, membuktikan pada ayah dan ibu kalau anak mereka bisa diandalkan, untuk mejadi seorang dokter di masa depan!

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _Kring...kring...kring..._

 _KLEK!_

"Hoammzzz...waktu berjalan cepat"

Mataku masih berat, terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali. Usai mencuci muka di kamar mandi, semangatku tak kunjung bangkit dari alam kubur. Aku menuruni tangga gontai, ya ampun, pasti karena efek membaca buku hingga larut malam. Sesekali ibu menepuk pundakku pelan, jika tidak, kesadaranku bisa benar-benar menghilang.

Semoga saja ada hal menarik hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Chelia-san" sapaku berusaha terlihat segar. Mungkin dengan mengobrol sebentar, aku tidak lagi merasakan kantuk. Kami berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, baru kali ini ada seseorang di sebelahku selain Levy

"Kurang tidur? Lucy-san nampak lelah"

"Hehehe...kemarin aku membaca buku, karena terlalu asyik jadi kebablasan"

Cepat juga ternyata. Gerbang bercat hitam menunjukkan sisi kirinya, yang diapit tembok batu bata. Aku mengajak Chelia-san berlomba lari, siapa yang paling cepat tiba di kelas adalah pemenangnya. Jelas, dia kesulitan mengimbangi langkahku, akibat permintaan mendadak barusan. Kelas masih kosong, baru beberapa murid yang datang. Aku kembali memperhatikan bangku depan, kondisi Wendy memang tidak memungkinkan.

 _Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

"Lucy-san, kamu...terlalu...cepat..." ucap Chelia-san sambil mengatur nafas. Aku mengabaikannya dan duduk. Menopang kepalaku memakai tangan kanan, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk lewat jendela

"Melamun? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak penting kok" balasku memaksakan senyum, terlihat kaku memang jadinya

Natsu menyusul masuk, bertepatan dengan bunyi bel pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Aku penasaran, apa dia marah padaku? Sudah pasti kan. Wajah kami tidak bertemu walau hanya sebentar, menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan Gildarts-sensei menjelaskan materi baru. Lamunanku terpecah berkeping-keping, semua tengah sibuk mencari anggota untuk kerja kelompok. Hmm...apa yang kulupakan?

"Lucy, hoi Lucy!" panggil Gray sebanyak dua kali. Barulah aku memberi respon

"Ada apa?" tanyaku polos seperti anak berusia lima tahun, yang tidak tau apa pun. Lalu bertanya tanpa tanggungan beban berat

"Belum dapat kelompok kan? Mau bergabung?" oh, ternyata ini yang kulupukan. Iya ya, Gildarts-sensei meminta kami, membentuk kelompok beranggotakan lima orang, lalu mengerjakan soal matematika halaman dua puluh

"Tentu"

"Kenapa kamu mengajak Lucy? Jellal juga masih menganggur"

"Anak itu mana mau, bergabung dengan kita bertiga. Pikirkan sisi positifnya, jika mengajak Lucy, maka tidak perlu bersusah payah mengerjakan" aku bisa mendengarmu, Gray

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Jangan marah-marah. Sebenarnya baik aku maupun Gray, tidak ingin mengajakmu bergabung, karena ulahmu kemarin, Jellal melapor pada Erza-sensei. Kami pun terkena imbasnya, dihukum mencambut rumput sampai sore hari"

"Kita ini sahabat, jangan perhitungan!"

"Ehem..." deheman Gray membuat Loke dan Natsu berhenti sibuk sendiri. "Baiklah, aku akan membagi tugas. Lucy, Natsu dan Chelia mengerjakan di kelas. Aku dan Loke mengerjakan di perpustakaan. Ada yang keberatan?"

"Boleh di halaman belakang sekolah?" tanya Natsu memberi usul. Gray hanya mengiyakan tanpa banyak omong. Kami bertiga berjalan santai, walau dia tak sudi berdiri di sebelahku, sehingga memimpin langkah di depan

"Sial...kenapa aku harus mengerjakannya bersamamu? Si kepala es itu...awas saja nanti"

Tidak bisakah mulutmu berhenti menggerutu, meski sehari saja? Aku juga keberatan, dan menerima keputusan itu dengan terpaksa. Justru di sini, mungkin akulah yang paling banyak mengeluh. Kami berteduh di bawah pohon rindang, mengingatkanku akan kejadian kemarin. Natsu tampak seperti _hero_ sungguhan. Sayangnya, dia yang sekarang berbeda kepribadian.

"Kamu dan Chelia-san mengerjakan nomor ganjil, sedangkan aku genap. Bagaimana?"

"Seenaknya memberi perintah" jika tidak ada Chelia-san di sini, aku ingin mendekap mulutnya menggunakan kaos kaki berbau busuk, biar tau rasa anak itu!

"Sudah, sudah. Natsu-san setuju kan? Ayo kita kerjakan"

Sejam telah berlalu. Aku menggaruk belakang kepala setiap kali kesulitan. Syukurlah, kemampuan matematikaku tidak buruk, bahkan selesai terlebih dahulu sebelum Chelia-san dan Natsu. Kenapa julukan otak jenius bisa melekat padaku, ya? Mengerjakan lima belas soal sampai menghabiskan satu jam mata pelajaran cukup lama.

"Ada kesulitan? Mau kubantu tidak?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Eto...ini dikali ini, maka hasilnya segini!" seru Natsu girang, dia tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil menyelesaikan satu soal. Aku nyaris tertawa, mungkin lebih tepatnya terlanjur tertawa. Suara yang kukeluarkan dibuat sedemikian rupa, bisa gawat jika Natsu tau

"Ano...Natsu-san, lima kali lima itu dua puluh lima, bukan tiga puluh" ucap Chelia-san memberitau. Natsu kembali meliihat soal, menggerutu tidak jelas ketika menyadari letak kesalahannya

"Jelas-jelas lima kali enam, bukan lima kali lima"

"Kita harus mengulang dari awal lagi, karena Natsu-san salah mengerjakan di pertengahan cara"

"Argghhh...! Kenapa matematika itu harus ada di dunia?!" sekarang dia stres tingkat berat, mengacak-acak rambut merasa kesal. Diam-diam aku mengambil ponsel dari saku rok, memotretnya tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu. Dasar bodoh, hihihihi...mungkin yang kulakukan bagi kalian adalah kejam, tetapi pemandangan ini langka dan hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seabad

 _Drrrttt..._

Ada SMS masuk? Punya siapa tapi? Natsu menatap layar ponselnya serius, membaca pesan singkat dari seseorang bernama Romeo.

 _Gawat Senpai! Wendy-nee masuk rumah sakit karena sesak nafas. Datanglah menjenguk sepulang sekolah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._

"Hoi Natsu, kamu mau kemana?!" teriakku mencegat larinya. Dia mendecih pelan, tidak membalas dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Chelia-san mengikuti di belakang, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga!

"Lho, kenapa ikut? Seharusnya kamu memberitau Gildarts-sensei!" masih saja mau mengusirku, dasar keras kepala

"Temanmu maka temanku juga. Lagi pula kita ini sekelas! Jadi wajarkan saling tolong-menolong?" bantahku melawan

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Natsu bertanya pada bagian administrasi. Usai diberitau dimana kamar Wendy, kami bertiga berlari menaiki tangga. Dia tidak sabaran menunggu lift, padahal berada di lantai empat. Aku dan Chelia-san mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Natsu terus berlari menghampiri ranjang paling pojok.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Wendy sekarang?" tanya Natsu gegabah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Pasti dia tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Romeo

"Untuk saat ini baik-baik saja. Kanker-nya berhasil dikendalikan"

"Terima kasih dokter"

Suasana hening, dan pertanyaan Natsu memecah lamunan kami bertiga.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Biaya pengobatannya terlalu mahal. Jika aku tidak membayar uang muka, Wendy-nee akan diusir dari rumah sakit! Maaf, kami menyusahkanmu setahun terakhir ini, tetapi senpai selalu..."

"Menolong orang tidak boleh perhitungan. Berapa banyak yang harus dibayar?"

"Tiga juta joul" ucap Romeo mengalihkan pandangannya, meremas ujung celana gelisah

"Banyak sekali. Darimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam satu hari?"

"Tidak perlu dicari. Lebih baik tanyakan pada Wendy, apa permintaan terakhirnya" aku buka mulut setelah terdiam lama, menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua, yang tidak akan pernah menemukan solusi apa pun. Natsu menarik kerah bajuku, membuat wajah kami berdekatan sekitar tiga centi meter

"Menanyakan permintaan terakhirnya? Apa kamu gila?! Dokter berkata Wendy baik-baik saja, telingamu tuli bukan?!"

"Hanya untuk sekarang, kamu tau kondisi Wendy ke depannya, tidak bukan? Ayahku membuka rumah sakit, aku menjadi asistennya selama tiga tahun. Entah berapa banyak, pasien yang meninggal tepat di depanku. Ekspresi mereka sekarat, tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Wendy termasuk salah satunya. Wajah memelas yang dia tunjukkan kemarin, adalah bukti konkret"

 _PLAKK...!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi kananku. Buliran jernih berlinang di pelupuk mata Natsu, yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah deras jika tidak segera diusap. Wendy membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Senyum pilu miliknya, dapat menggores hati siapa pun dengan kesedihan berarti.

"Siang Natsu-san, kamu tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit, aku segera ke sini. Lucy dan Chelia juga"

"Terima kasih telah datang menjenguk, itu membuatku senang, Natsu-san, apa kamu tau? Tadi aku bermimpi jalan-jalan di pantai. Kalian semua berteriak memanggil namaku, tetapi aku tidak menyahut, terus berjalan ke depan sampai seorang wanita berbaju putih bersih memelukku erat"

"Jangan pergi terlalu cepat. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu!" seru Natsu kembali mengucap kaulnya, menggengam tangan kecil Wendy penuh harap, jauh lebih erat dari pelukan si malaikat, jauh lebih kuat dari panggilan maut. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyentuh tangan Natsu lembut

"Pergi terlalu cepat apanya? Merupakan suatu keajaiban, bisa bertahan tiga setengah tahun. Natsu-san, dengarkan permintaan terakhirku. Bawa aku ke sekolah besok, pertemukanlah aku dengan Mystogan"

"Ta-tapi, lelaki brengsek itu..."

"Bukan salahnya memutuskanku. Tolonglah, kabulkan permintaan terakhirku" pinta Wendy terisak-isak, membuat hati baja Natsu meleleh seketika

Mulutku sukses dibuat bungkam, kejadian pilu kembali terulang hari ini. Chelia-san menangis tanpa suara. Topeng ketegaran masih melekat di wajahku, yang menutupi sendu agar tidak dilihat siapa pun. Ayah selalu berkata, kehidupan dan kematian adalah saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan, mereka berdua selalu menyertai hidup manusia, tanpa bisa ditentang bahkan oleh manusia terkuat sekali pun.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, aku berangkat lebih awal, ingin segera sampai di sekolah dan bertemu Wendy. Mungkin tidak perlu, di digendong Romeo menuju gerbang, Chelia-san dan Natsu setia menemani. Lima menit awal suasana masih terasa damai, sampai beberapa murid dari sekolah lain, tengah mempergunjingkan Wendy.

"Lihat, Chelia sedang berjalan bersama murid SMA Fairy Tail. Aku heran, kenapa dia keluar dari Lamia Scale, hanya untuk temannya yang kini lumpuh itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin otaknya bermasalah. Sayang sekali, padahal sekolah berharap banyak. Dasar pengkhianat"

 _Pengkhianat...pengkhianat...pengkhianat..._

Ucapan mereka terngiang dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak menyangka, Chelia-san pindah agar bisa terus bersama Wendy. Natsu hampir melayangkan tinju, jika Wendy tidak menghentikan tindakannya yang dapat memancing masalah. Mendadak Chelia-san berhenti melangkah, menundukkan kepala tanpa alasan jelas. Aku ingin merangkulnya, berkata kamu tidak perlu menghiraukan ucapan mereka, semua itu bukan kesalahanmu, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Sahabatku jauh lebih berharga dari apa pun! Kalian boleh menghinaku bodoh, kalian bolen menjelek-jelekkanku, tetapi jangan pernah sakiti Wendy! Aku menyayanginya, lebih dari yang kalian ketahui!" teriak Chelia-san menahan amarah. Isak tangisnya ditahan sekuat tenaga, dia pun menyusul Natsu dan kawan-kawan

Semua berusaha semaksimal mungkin, untuk menjadikan hari ini yang terbaik bagi Wendy. Saat istirahat tiba, aku, Chelia-san dan Wendy mengobrol mengenai suatu hal, yaitu masalah paling rahasia milik perempuan, cinta. Identitas Mystogan pun sudah jelas sekarang, dia adalah pacar Wendy sewaktu bersekolah di SMP Lamia Scale. Namun, karena kondisi penyakitnya yang parah, dia terpaksa pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail ketika lulus nanti, dan Chelia mengikutinya.

"Sepulang sekolah, apa Chelia dan Lucy-san, mau menemaniku pergi ke rumah Mystogan?"

"Boleh-boleh saja, tetapi...apa Mystogan-san akan menerima kedatangan kita? Kamu ingat, saat Natsu-san meminta hal serupa? Ditolak mentah-mentah bukan? Maaf mengatakan ini, tetapi aku pikir...dia pacar yang buruk"

"Masih mau bertemu dengannya? Kalau diusir lagi bagaimna?" tiba-tiba Natsu ikut bergabung. Mengabaikan dan seenak jidat mengambil tempat dudukku

"Biar aku yang bicara, Mystogan pasti mau mendengarkan"

"Karena itu permintaanmu, biar aku yang mengabulkannya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku menyela obrolan mereka. Entah kenapa, ucapan itu dapat lancar keluar dari mulutku

"Aku saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kamu si orang asing?" Natsu tidak mempercayaiku sedikit pun, meski hal tersebut sangatlah jelas

"Jangan remehkan orang asing, Natsu"

Yosh, waktunya beraksi! Akan kubuat si hati baja terkesima, lihat saja!

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Seharusnya kami bertiga saja yang pergi, tetapi Natsu memaksa ikut dan beginilah jadinya...beradu argumen sepanjang perjalanan. Aku heran, kenapa dia bersikeras mengusirku sejak awal masuk? Sekarang pun masih sama, dengan sombongnya berkata "Tenagamu tidak diperlukan", "Pergilah, biar aku dan Chelia yang mengurusnya", bla...bla...bla...terlalu banyak untuk dihitung dan disebutkan! Besok-besok aku harus membawa selotip, lalu mulut berisiknya disumbat sebanyak empat kali!

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

 _CKLEK!_

"Halo, siapa ya?" tanya seorang pria membuka pintu. Dia menatap kami satu per satu, lalu menganggukan kepala tidak jelas

"Kalian rupanya, kirain siapa. Mau mencari Mystogan, ya?" hebat sekali dia, bisa langsung sadar hanya dengan melihatnya. Mungkin karena keberadaan Wendy, yang kugendong akibat mati lemas, sehingga kesulitan berjalan

"Cepat beritau, dimana kakakmu itu!"

"Jam segini dia masih ikut kegiatan klub. Mau menunggu di dalam? Paling jam empat sore pulang"

"Untuk apa? Kita pergi ke sekolahnya saja langsung! Di SMA mana dia sekarang?"

"Blue Pegasus. Aku sarankan jangan pergi menyusul. Mereka semua membenci kita, dan di sana ada...kamu tau kan, siapa yang aku maksud?

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak sekolah di SMA lain saja? Dasar penganggu! Sama seperti orang di sebelahku" sindir Natsu menengok ke arahku. Sadarilah posisimu, kita ditontoni tetangga tau!

"Ma-masuklah, apa kata tetangga nanti" gumam Jellal seorang diri. Kami memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar. Natsu langsung duduk, menghentak-hentakkan jarinya di atas tangan. Apa dia tidak diajari etika? Membuat malu saja...

"Hoi Jellal, kamu tidak bohong kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku bohong. Calon pacar Erza-sensei, adalah orang yang jujur, baik hati, suka menolong, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Mau melihat ini?" menyodorkan buku tabungan dengan bangganya, lalu tertawa seperti tante-tante sedang memegang kipas menutupi mulutnya. Gaya yang norak

 _Beberapa jam kemudian..._

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul lima tepat, dan Mystogan-san belum datang juga! Natsu mulai tidak sabar sekaligus kesal, dia pun berdiri hendak memberi pelajaran pada Jellal, sampai suara denyit pintu menghentikan niatnya.

"Teman-temanmu datang berkunjung? Jarang sekali"

"Mereka tidak mencariku, tetapi kamu"

"Mencariku untuk apa? Oh Natsu-san, apa kabar? Sudah lama, ya" sengaja basa-basi, huh? Natsu buka mulut, menyuarakan apa maksud kedatangan kami

"Langsung ke pointnya saja. Wendy ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin..." ujung-ujungnya diusir. Aku tidak tau, masalah apa yang terjadi di antara Wendy dan Mystogan di masa lampau, yang kutau adalah, kami harus mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya

"Apa kamu tau? Wendy sekarat. Dia menunggumu sampai tertidur, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, aku tidak yakin, dia bisa bertahan lebih lama. Setidaknya, biarkan Wendy meninggal dalam pelukanmu"

 _Benar, setidaknya biarkan Wendy, meninggal dalam pelukanmu. Agar penyelasan dan keinginannya terbalaskan._

Bersambung...

Balasan review : (pundung cuman satu, tapi saya senang banget /apamaunya)

Fic of Delusion : Maaf ya baru diupdate sekarang, kamu gak bosen nunggu kan? Yap, Lucy memang sangat ambisius di sini, lagi-lagi OOC wkwkwkw. 'dianuin' itu maksudnya apa ya? Gagal paham nih. Thx ya udh review, maaf kalo chap 4 panjang banget.


	5. Perayu Wanita Sejati Part 1

" _Syukurlah, keinginan Wendy bisa terwujud. Aku senang..."_

" _Tentu, aku juga senang"_

" _Hey...suatu hari nanti, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Menyelamatkan banyak orang, menjalin hubungan, bersosialisasi. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka meninggal, aku berjanji"_

" _Dan keinginanku untuk mengusirmu semakin kuat"_

 _Kriing...kriing...kriing..._

Mimpi kah? Gumam Lucy baru terbangun dari tidur.

Aneh, padahal aku tidak ingat, Natsu berbicara seperti itu kemarin, ketika pemakamannya dilaksanakan. Dia terlihat sama dengan kebanyakan orang, meratapi nasib malang milik Wendy, dan menangis tanpa suara. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima, aku harus bersiap-siap, jika ingin lebih cepat sampai.

Ibu menunggu di ruang makan. Lagi-lagi ayah melahap sarapan sambil membaca koran, kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Aku menarik kursi untuk diduduki, memoleskan selai cokelat pada sepotong roti, karena masih terlalu pagi, jadi aku berlama-lama saat menyantapnya. Membosankan sekali...apa tidak ada hal menarik? Misalkan kasus pembunuhan, penelantaran anak, kebakaran, asal jangan politik, terlalu monoton.

"Oh, ibu lupa memberitaumu. Hari ini ada perbaikan jalan, ambillah rute membelok nanti" kenapa baru sekarang?! Aku memasukkan setengah roti sekaligus ke dalam mulut, meneguk segelas susu hangat terlalu cepat sampai tersedak, lalu berpamitan dan memakai sepatu keluar rumah

Ayah sempat memarahiku, karena melanggar tata cara makan yang benar. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak mau dan terpaksa, perutku sukses dibuat sakit karena sistem kebut semenit tadi. Niat bersantai di sekolah pun terpaksa aku lupakan. Tinggal dua puluh menit lag, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, jika langkah kakiku tidak dipercepat, bisa terlambat nanti.

Jalan menanjak di depan terlihat familiar. Kemarin aku melewatinya bersama Natsu, Wendy dan Chelia-san. Mendadak senyumku menjadi getir, tak kuasa mengingat semua itu. Lamunanku dibuyarkan, oleh keributan tetangga sebelah. Suara mereka terdengar keras, terjadi adu bantah satu sama lain. Dari jarak cukup dekat, aku melihat ada Jellal di sana, bersama saudara kembar dan ibunya, mungkin? Mengingatkanku pada permintaan Meredy-san hari Minggu kemarin.

 _Flashback..._

 _Levy mentraktirku makan di kedai Ibu Meredy. Kami janjian di taman kota jam sebelas siang. Kali ini aku memesan es serut. Semenjak diberitau, Natsu suka makan es campur, dalam hatiku berjanji, tidak akan menyantapnya lagi sampai kapan pun, agak berlebihan memang. Air muka Meredy-san terlihat buruk, apalagi dia melamun saat mengelap gelas, sehingga terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping._

" _Tidak biasanya, melihat Meredy-san memecahkan gelas" komentarku yang dibalas senyum kecil, penuh sejuta tanda tanya. Levy juga berpikiran sama, aku memutuskan bertanya_

" _Ada masalah apa? Mungkin kami bisa membantu"_

" _Benarkah?! Bibi tidak perlu sungkan?" Meredy-san kembali bersemangat, usai mendengar tawaran cuma-cuma dariku. Tanpa aba-aba langsung menyebutkan permintaannya_

" _Lucy-san, tolonglah anak bibi, onegai!"_

" _Nama anak bibi siapa dan apa masalahnya?"_

" _Jellal Fernandes, dia satu sekolah denganmu. Anak itu menyukai gurunya sendiri, bibi sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, hubungan antar murid dan guru adalah tabu, hal aneh semacam itu mustahil terjadi dan lain-lain. Bibi juga berkata, ingin membantunya cari jodoh, tetapi Jellal masih keras kepala"_

 _Cari jodoh? Kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan. Aku mengerti apa maksud Meredy-san, dia ingin agar Jellal melupakan Erza-sensei, dan mencari cewek lain yang lebih pantas juga sederajat. Aku mengiyakan pelan, luapan kegembiraannya tergambar jelas, tanganku sampai dijabatnya berulang kali._

 _End flashback..._

Sekarang adalah kesempatan emas! Aku berjalan mendekat, mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Seseorang membukanya kasar, membuatku tersentak kaget hingga terjatuh. Jellal memandang heran, langkah Mystogan-san terhenti ketika saudara kembarnya menghalangi jalan di depan. Aku bangkit berdiri, merasa panik tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ayolah, kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?!

"Eto...eto...mau berangkat bersama?" tawarku yang mengakibatkan, pandangan mata Jellal semakin bertambah heran. Mystogan-san mendahului, tidak mempedulikan kedatanganku yang mendadak ini

"Aku pikir Erza-sensei, ternyata si murid baru. Cepatlah, nanti kita bisa terlambat" ajaknya ketus. Dia seakan membenci kedatanganku. Setelah dimarahi habis-habisan pun, masih saja memikirkan Erza-sensei

Diam-diam aku sempat menguping. Meredy-san memarahi Jellal karena masalah itu, Mystogan-san ikut buka mulut, lalu mereka berdua ribut sendiri. Nama Wendy sempat diungkit, yang semakin menaikkan volume suara Mystogan-san. Walau tidak paham, sekiranya aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti tadi. Jellal berjalan sangat cepat, meninggalkanku di belakang seorang diri. Dia pasti takut terlambat, ketua kelas memang jagoan. Meski alur pikirannya tidak dapat ku mengerti.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Padahal kami hanya perlu tiga menit, kenapa bel masuk berbunyi?! Kali ini aku memimpin jalan, berlari secepat mungkin sebelum Gildarts-sensei datang, sekarang giliran Jellal yang tertinggal. Pintu kelas ku buka lebar-lebar, mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu baru menaikkah kepala. Semua pandangan mata tertuju padaku, Gildarts-sensei tengah memegang buku cetak sejarah, penjelasannya terhenti seketika, waktu melihatku dan Jellal datang bersamaan. Tatapan itu, beliau telah salah sangka!

"Ini tidak seperti yang sensei pikiran. Saya dan Jellal...hosh...hosh..." berapa banyak tarikan nafas, yang harus ku ambil? Rasanya sesak, untung saja penyakit asmaku belum kambuh

"Duduklah. Keterlambatan lima menit bisa ditoleransi"

"Terima kasih, sensei"

Ya ampun, jantungku deg-degan saat menunggu jawaban Gildarts-sensei. Syukurlah beliau adalah orang baik, jika Erza-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas, mungkin aku dan Jellal sudah dihukum berdiri. Baru-baru ini aku ketahui, selain menjabat sebagai guru, Erza-sensei juga memegang peran komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Semua murid, bahkan Gildarts-sensei sekali pun berkata, beliau galak dan sadis. Selera Jellal mengenai wanita terbilang aneh.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kami berdua, tengah menyantap bekal makan siang. Telur gulung kesukaanku terjatuh dari apitan sumpit, terkejut melihat kedatangan Jellal, yang terbilang mendadak. Dia mau membalasku rupanya! Mencurigakan sekali,

"Ikutlah denganku" pinta Jellal acuh tak acuh, dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemaunnya. Suasana hatiku bertambah buruk, ketika Chelia-san memberi kode aneh berupa ancungan jempol, kamu pikir aku mau kencan apa?!

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanyaku gelagapan. Ekspresinya horror!

"Seperti yang kamu ketahui, itu adalah UKS, di sebelahnya ada toilet pria dan wanita, bla...bla...bla..."

"Eh?"

"Kamu mendengarkanku tidak? Selanjutnya halaman belakang sekolah"

Ternyata dia hanya memanduku, pekerjaan itu tidak cocok untuknya kalau boleh jujur. Ada banyak tempat rahasia, seperti gudang di halaman belakang sekolah, lahan berkebun untuk siswa, kandang hewan, dan lain-lain. Keinginanku masuk klub bertambah kuat, SMA Fairy Tail memiliki banyak kehebatan, yang tidak diketahui orang awam, ibu dan ayahku termasuk salah satunya.

Kesenyapan menguasai, aku canggung untuk buka mulut, hanya ada kami berdua di sekitar koridor lantai bawah. Jangan takut, dia itu orang baik! Meski sedikit kasar, juga norak.

"Di-di sini sepi, ya!" ucapku memberanikan diri. Jellal terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga denganku

"Baru sadar? Ayo pergi ke lantai tiga, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan"

Deretan kelas berjajar rapi, mulai dari A sampai D. Di sinilah murid SMP menimba ilmu, yakni lantai tiga. Aku asal masuk sekedar melihat-lihat, mendapati bangku kosong tanpa tas di samping meja. Jellal ikut masuk ke dalam. Seluk beluknya pun tak luput dari penyelidikanku, loker, bank data kelas, rak buku, meja guru, belakang papan tulis. Hasilnya nihil. Kelas ini kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah ditempati, lantai marmer berwarna putih itu berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, seakan baru dibersihkan tadi pagi.

"Selamat, kamu adalah orang pertama, yang menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu D"

"Bohong...katakan Jellal, kamu berbohong, kan?" bola mataku melebar, menyadari dugaan tersebut memang benar adanya

"Hanya tiga kelas yang terpakai. Ada sekitar sembilan puluh murid, dari kelas satu sampai tiga SMP yang terdaftar resmi. Sekolah ini akan ditutup, setelah kita semua lulus"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak mencengahnya?! Ketua OSIS memiliki wewenang untuk itu!"

"Kepala sekolah yang menyuruhku, beliau sendiri putus asa. Kamu masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail, karena sakit demam ketika ujian berlangsung. Aku heran, kenapa murid peringkat dua se-Magnolia, melepas kesempatannya untuk masuk ke sekolah terkenal tanpa ikut tes"

Kenapa...kenapa semua orang menyindiri sedemikian rupa? Waktu itu Natsu, sekarang Jellal. Aku meremas ujung rok kesal, mereka tidak mengerti...mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti...

"Aku ingin masuk dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Memangnya kenapa, salah?! Terkesan menyombongkan diri? Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan?! Aku mau dipandang sederajat. Hak istimewa atau apa pun itu, apa gunanya?!" bentakku meninggalkan kelas. Jellal masih terdiam di tempat, mengumamkan satu hal sesudah aku pergi

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, Lucy Heartfilia"

Sial, aku membencimu Jellal, cowok tampan apanya, perkataanmu begitu keji dan tidak kemanusiaan. Mereka pikir, orang jenius itu robot apa? Padahal aku juga manusia, yang bisa merasa sakit hati, lelah karena terus diejek, terkadang ingin bunuh diri, akibat frustasi berlebih. Aku sampai di depan kelas, mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin, menggunakan kedua lubang hidungku. Kepalaku diangkat ke atas dan kosong, hanya ada Natsu yang sedang duduk memandang jendela.

Seandainya saja, aku tidak berjanji apa pun pada Meredy-san. Urusan asmara Jellal bukanlah hal penting, tombol mundur menghilang dari pilihan, seiring berjalannya waktu. Lebih baik aku cepat melunasi hutang, sebelum surat tagihan dikeluarkan.

"Natsu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Langsung saja. Mendengar perkataanmu membuang waktuku"

"Kali ini sangat penting. Aku ingin kamu menolongku, dengan amat sangat memohon" ucapku serius, menekankan kalimat terakhir, yang membuat Natsu membeku di tempat

"Menolong apa? Kenapa aku harus menyia-nyiakan tenaga untuk membantumu?!"

"Bantu aku menyakinkan Jellal, kalau Erza-sensei bukanlah pujaan hatinya"

"Tentang Jellal? Lupakan saja. Sebanyak apa pun kamu menyakinkannya, dia tidak akan merubah pilihan secepat itu. Menyerahlah, dan jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain, cewek menyusahkan"

"Dia temanmu juga, kan? Atau mungkin, Natsu Dragneel adalah lelaki pilih kasih? Cowok macam apa kau ini? Sangat mudah menyerah, padahal belum mencoba sedikit pun. Aku mohon, demi Jellal" kepalaku didekatkan, membuatnya terpaksa menatap lekat iris karamelku. Hembusan nafas Natsu, terasa jelas membekas di kedua pipiku, tersengal-sengal penuh kehangatan

"Baiklah, biaklah, aku mau membantu! Sebelumnya, singkiran dulu wajahmu dariku" ucapnya terpaksa setuju. Aku sadar diri dan kembali menjaga jarak. Wajah kami benar-benar dekat tadi! Jantungku seakan mau berhenti. Natsu memalingkan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana tadi. Jangan bertindak sembarangan, tunggu aba-aba dariku, oke?"

"Terserah apa katamu"

 _Sore harinya jam pulang sekolah..._

Hari Senin memang spesial. Aku baru pulang sekolah jam tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Jellal berlari menghampiri seorang wanita tinggi berambut scarlet. Ya, dia adalah Erza-sensei, guru paling killer yang pernah ada. Jarak kami lumayan dekat, percakapannya bukanlah mustahil, untuk didengar oleh kedua telingaku.

"Mau pulang bersama, sensei?" tawar Jellal tersenyum penuh arti. Berbeda sekali ketika bersama denganku

"Lagi-lagi menawarkan hal serupa. Jellal-san, sudah berapa kali saya bilang, guru dan murid harus menjaga jarak, kita bukan teman apalagi kekasih"

"Jangan menolak, sesekali terimalah. Ya?"

"Sekali ini saja. Rumahmu kan jauh, sensei khawatir kamu sampai larut malam"

"Siap laksanakan, _darling_ , hahaha..." suara tawanya renyah berbalut kegembiraan. Julukan perayu wanita sejati memang cocok, sampai menambah kata 'darling' segala. Setampan apa pun seorang pria, aku tidak yakin, dia bisa meluluhkan hati Erza-sensei dengan mudah

Sayangnya, tampangmu begitu menyedihkan, Jellal Fernandes.

"Maaf sensei, boleh saya pinjam Jellal sebentar? Tidak lama, hanya lima menit saja"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?

"Jangan langsung pulang, tunggu aku, ya, sensei!" Jellal berseru dari kejauhan, sebelum tubuh ramping Erza-sensei menghilang dari pandangan. Aku membawanya ke gudang dekat halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan empat mata

"Pasti kamu marah, karena kesempatan emasmu aku rebut begitu saja"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku tidak enak hati, membuat Erza-sensei menunggu"

"Aku ingin menolongmu mendapatkan Erza-sensei. Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, demi merebut hati beliau?"

"Kalau berkata ingin menembaknya, bagaimana? Kamu masih mau menolongku?"

"Boleh-boleh saja, tetapi jika ditolak jangan sakit hati"

"Lelaki sejati mana mungkin sakit hati, hanya karena cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Air mataku terlalu berharga, untuk dibuang percuma"

"Pegang perkataanmu, Jellal"

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya semangatnya, ini memang kebiasaan buruk author yang suka pesimis. Pas liat traffic stats saya sangat puas :D Thx juga udah review dan mendadak saya paham soal kata 'dianunin', wkwkwkw. Cuman kayaknya gak enak didengar.

rui : Thx ya udh review, ternyata SR benar2 ada wkwkwkw. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya. Maaf ya kalau lama banget update-nya


	6. Perayu Wanita Sejati Part 2

Perkataan Jellal membuatku tertawa geli. Air matanya terlalu berharga? Baiklah, itu masih masuk akal bagiku. Tetapi, tidak akan sakit hati hanya karena cintanya ditolak? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memegang janjimu hingga akhir bab nanti. Jellal terlihat senang pulang dengan Erza-sensei, usai mendengar penolakan entah berapa kali banyaknya jelas kan dia bahagia melebihi siapa pun hari ini? Ya, meski turut merasa senang aku tetap harus menepati janji terhadap Meredy-san.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh. Aku baru pulang dan dikejutkan berondongan pertanyaan mengagetkan dari ibu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun selain beristirahat, juga sedikit waktu luang untuk memikirkan rencana bagaimana agar Jellal bisa bertemu Erza-sensei secara pribadi. Bertanya pada ibu tidak akan membuahkan hasil, lebih baik meminta bantuan siapa, ya? Mungkin Levy-chan punya solusi.

 _Drrtt…drrrt…drrrt…._

Eh, telepon dari siapa? Tanyaku sambil mengangkat handphone.

"Selamat malam, Lu-chan!" oh, rupanya Levy-chan! Padahal aku ingin menelponnya tadi. Tuhan menjawab keinginanku lebih cepat

"Selamat malam, Levy-chan. Ada perlu apa menelponku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di hari Minggu nanti? Kita pergi ke mall dan membeli hadiah untuk Lisanna-chan, bagaimana?"

"Maaf, tetapi aku ada rencana hari Minggu nanti. Jadi tidak bisa" tolakku sehalus mungkin. Meski kami bersahabat, aku merasa urusanku tidak boleh diceritakan padanya. Lagi pula, masalah ini adalah antara aku, Jellal dan Erza-sensei, Natsu hanya sebatas asisten

"Sayang sekali. Kira-kira hadiah yang bagus apa, ya?"

"Lisanna-chan suka barang yang imut. Bagaimana kalau gantungan handphone yang kita lihat waktu itu di toko aksesoris?" lama sekali menunggu kesempatan datang menghampiri! Kesabaranku habis dan nyaris memotong pembicaraan. Tidak, nanti dikira yang aneh-aneh!

"Ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu su…." jangan dulu menutup telepon! "Levy-chan, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu" ucapku cepat sebelum panggilan benar-benar terputus. Untung masih sempat

"Tanyakan saja, Lu-chan. Aku siap membantumu"

"Berjanjilah dulu padaku. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, oke?"

"Emmm….baiklah! Aku siap"

"Me-menurutmu, bagaimana tentang seorang murid yang jatuh cinta dengan gurunya?"

"Apa?! Lu-chan jatuh cinta dengan guru?" teriak Levy-chan yang hampir merusak gendang telingaku! Suaranya terlalu keras dan entah mengapa, firasatku mendadak buruk

"Sshh….! Suaramu kedengaran sampai lantai satu tau! Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapa pun! Kita ganti saja pertanyaannya. Menurutmu, bagaimana cara seorang cowok mendekati cewek?"

"Dengan mengajaknya mengobrol. Selalu berusaha yang terbaik di depan cewek itu. Masih ada banyak sih, tetapi yang paling aku sukai adalah…." adalah apa? Levy-chan mengambil jeda waktu lumayan lama. Dia lupa durasi akibat berpikir terlalu lama, heh?

"Pertemuan mereka itu tidak sengaja! Si cowok berpapasan dengan cewek yang disukainya di padang bunga. Lalu dia mengajak si cewek berkeliling, menyelipkan bunga di telinganya, berlari kesana-kemari, lalu setelah itu dia menyatakan perasaannya! Kyaaa, bukankah terdengar romantis?"

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Sampai jumpa besok"

Dasar otak novel! Aku jadi seperti mengatai diri sendiri. Imajinasi Levy-chan memang sangat bagus, tetapi dalam kehidupan nyata cerita tersebut mustahil terjadi! Mus-ta-hil! Bagaimana caraku mempertemukan Erza-sensei dengan Jellal tanpa disengaja? Tidak semua hal bisa direncanakan. Terkadang semua itu terjadi secara alami. Biarkan takdir yang berkata. Aku gagal menemukan 'kencan' terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Andaikan karangan Levy-chan jadi kenyataan….

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ibu masuk. Beliau terlihat sangat marah. Jangan-jangan….

"Ehem! Ibu tidak sengaja menguping percakapanmu. Apa benar kamu jatuh cinta dengan gurumu sendiri?" sekarang ibu ikut-ikutan dibodohi! Aku hendak membela diri. Namun belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata aku langsung diserang hujaman amarahnya yang meluap-luap

"Apa karena stres berlebih, kamu jadi begini dan jatuh cinta dengan gurumu? Ibu tidak habis pikir, kelakuanmu tambah buruk dari hari ke hari! Membiarkanmu bersekolah di SMA Fairy Tail memang pilihan terburuk. Sebagai hukumannya, kamu tidak boleh pergi kemana pun di hari Minggu"

EH?! Telingaku tidak salah dengarkan? Dari semua hukuman yang ada kenapa harus itu? Ibu pergi meninggalkan kamar, sedangkan aku diam mematung di tempat. Belum merencanakan apa pun masalah justru bertambah banyak. Semoga saja ada solusi alternatif. Daripada terus berpikir dan tidak menghasilkan ide, lebih baik aku mencari cara lain di internet. Pasti ketemu!

"Baiklah, kita lihat. Mengajak doi pergi makan malam di restorant. Memberi kado ketika doi berulang tahun. Jalan-jalan ke pantai sambil melihat _sunset_. Mengobrol di sosial media…."

 _KLIK!_

Sama sekali tidak berguna, gumamku menutup _browser_ paksa. Besok saja deh, diskusikan dengan Natsu. Mungkin si bodoh itu punya rencana yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terkadang aku heran, kenapa Jellal memilih Erza-sensei bukan wanita lain? Ya, aku bodoh karena main menyimpulkan sembarangan. Mungkin seleranya merupakan yang terbaik.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak ada jaminan, sih, kalau Natsu akan datang cepat seperti beberapa hari lalu. Yang penting jangan sampai Jellal tau, dia bisa kesal jika mengetahui janjiku untuk membantunya hanya isapan jempol belaka. Belum ada orang lain kecuali petugas kebersihan. Aku membalas sapaan mereka secepat kilat, berlari kembali menuju kelas di lantai dua sebelum kedahuluan. Syukurlah aku datang paling pertama, dan Natsu telah berada di sana!

"Hey, ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu!" teriakku berlari menghampirinya. Tatapan malas yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Aku sangat membenci perilaku Natsu sekarang

"Cepatlah, tidak perlu basa-basi segala"

"Kamu ingatkan, pernah berkata padaku untuk membantuku meyakini Jellal, bahwa Erza-sensei bukan pilihan yang tepat baginya?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Aku belum menemukan cara yang tepat. Berikan idemu!" bukan cara meminta yang baik, tetapi itu merupakan balas sepadan atas tingkah lakunya yang membuatku naik darah

"Mudah saja. Ajak Erza-sensei bertemu di suatu tempat, lalu Jellal tinggal beraksi dan kita bisa bersantai" jawaban serupa yang aku temukan di google. Natsu tidak serius membantuku rupanya! Kami saling terdiam setelah lima menit berlalu. Murid-murid semakin banyak yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana di sekitar ricuh bukan main

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau kamu menolak saranku barusan! Aku akan memikirkan cara lain. Tunggulah sampai bel pulang nanti. Sekarang kamu bisa pergi meninggalkanku kan?"

Sudahlah, berdebat dengannya bukan perkara penting. Aku menarik kursi dan mencari posisi duduk yang pas. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Gildarts-sensei memasuki kelas bersiap memulai pelajaran. Aku pikir begitu, ternyata beliau sibuk sendiri mencari sebuah barang di meja kerjanya. Natsu yang sedari tadi melamun pun sukses dibuat kaget, ketika sensei meminta kami mengambil setumpuk kertas ulangan di ruang guru.

"Sial, ada ulangan mendadak hari ini! Kenapa harus matematika pula?"

"Salah sendiri karena tidak belajar setiap hari. Biar aku yang mencarinya, kamu tunggu di luar" perintahku tanpa mempedulikan ocehannya yang bikin sakit kepala

Kebetulan sekali, pikirku mendapati meja Gildarts-sensei yang berdekatan dengan Erza-sensei. Aku iseng-iseng tinggal sebentar. Mungkin bisa mendapat inspirasi. Terdapat selembar kertas yang dibiarkan terbuka, aku membaca judul di bagian atas bertulisan 'rencana seminggu ke depan'. Wow, guru matematika memang sangat mengagumkan. Selalu terencana dimana pun dan kapan pun. Sekilas aku yakin, melihat jadwal di hari Minggu tentang pergi ke mall atau semacamnya.

"I-ini kesempatannya!"

"Hoi, sedang apa kamu di situ?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Aku mendekatkan kaki dan memperhatikan lebih seksama. Di Fairy mall pukul dua belas siang. Bingo! Jawaban yang selama ini aku cari telah ditemukan

"Ayo bergegas. Gildarts-sensei menunggu kita"

Beliau sempat heran kenapa kami sangat lama di kantor guru. Kami hanya berkata maaf dan diperbolehkan duduk kembali. Lembar soal matematika dioper dari depan ke belakang. Aku yang mendapatkannya pertama kali langsung mengerjakan tanpa pikir dua kali. Sekarang tempat dudukku bukan lagi di belakang, melainkan di depan atas perintah Gildarts-sensei. Meski samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar ada seseorang tengah membuka remukan kertas. Berbunyi seperti srek, srek, srek.

"Buang kertasnya atau aku laporkan pada sensei!" seruku menghebohkan seisi kelas. Orang yang aku pergok berhenti melanjutkan. Dia langsung membuang kertas tersebut ke sembarangan arah

"Buruk sekali keberuntunganmu hari ini" gumam teman sebelahnya cekikikan tidak jelas. Ya ampun, aku berharap orang itu bukanlah Natsu. Kenapa harus dia sih?!

"Good Job, Lucy! Kamu pantas menggantikan Jellal sebagai ketua kelas"

Pujian yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tersenyum. Lebih-lebih merasa bangga. Jellal menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengenakkan. Padahal kan Gildarts-sensei hanya bercanda, apa kamu selalu seserius ini? Aku memutuskan untuk fokus lagi ke depan. Ada banyak soal yang harus dikerjakan walau terbilang gampang. Bukan kebiasaanku untuk meremehkan suatu hal. Ajaran mutlak keluarga Heartfilia yang terdasar.

Bel istirahat berdering sebanyak dua kali. Menyisakanku dan Chelia-san yang memakan bekal di dalam kelas hanya berdua. Natsu diminta pergi ke ruang guru oleh Gildarts-sensei. Dia juga sempat mencibirku dengan sorot matanya yang terkesan benci. Apa salah meneggakkan keadilan? Aku benci dengan kecurangan baik kecil atau besar sekali pun. Jellal ikut nimbrug tanpa berkata apa pun. Menarik kursi di sebelah kanan dan melahap sepotong roti daging lapis.

"Aneh, kenapa Jellal-san ikut kita?" tanya Chelia-san berbisik pelan. Aku menyuruhnya diam karena Jellal dapat mendengar kami berdua. Biarkankan saja, deh!

"Omong-omong, Lucy-san hebat sekali berani memergoki perbuatan Natsu!" sekarang apalagi? Pujiannya tidak membuatku tersanjung melainkan heran. Bukankah itu perbuatan yang sangat biasa?

"Tidak sehebat itu kok. Sama sekali tidak spesial" jawabku sesuai kenyataan. Hendak melahap kembali sesuap nasi menggunakan sumpit

"Natsu-san termasuk murid berandal. Jadi tidak ada yang berani melawannya" semua jadi masuk akal. Dan lagi, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Natsu adalah murid berandal? Apa karena kedekatan kami selama beberapa waktu terakhir?

"Apa kamu serius mau menggantikanku sebagai ketua kelas?"

Jellal yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini buka mulut. Aku sempat meneguk ludah pelan. Dia menyeramkan seakan hendak berkata 'merebut jabatanku sama saja cari mati'. Itu berarti bagus kan, karena dia serius mengemban tugas yang terbilang berat tersebut? Aku memaksakan senyum mengembang di kedua sudut bibir. Semoga dapat meredakan amarahnya.

"Ka-kata siapa? Aku tidak berminat jadi ketua kelas kok"

"Rupanya Jellal-san iri. Akui saja" jangan menyindir di saat-saat seperti ini! Aku membungkam mulut Chelia-san rapat. Pasti gawat kalau terus dilanjutkan

"Oh iya. Aku menemukan cara agar kamu bisa menembak Erza-sensei" sebelumnya aku mengajak Jellal menjauh dari Chelia-san. Kalau dia mengetahui rencana burukku, pasti melapor pada Gildarts-sensei. Wajah pengharapannya mengganggu pikiranku. Serasa ada yang bentrok dalam kepala

"Langsung katakan. Aku tidak mau basa-basi"

"Hari Minggu besok, Erza-sensei pergi ke Fairy Mall pukul dua belas siang. Aku kurang tau sensei akan mengunjungi toko apa, tetapi yang penting datanglah sebelum beliau datang. Mengerti?"

"Rencana yang bagus, Lucy'

Pipiku terasa panas dua-duanya! Senyum Jellal yang tampan mampu membuai hati wanita manapun, bahkan termasuk aku. Si bodoh dalam urusan asmara. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Natsu balik ke kelas, dan memberitau rencana yang telah aku rancang sedemikian rupa. Tetapi, kenpa sampai sekarang dia tak kunjung datang? Padahal Gildarts-sensei sudah bersiap di tempat untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Jangan-jangan membolos….

" _Anak itu, lihat saja nanti!_ "

Kehadiranmu sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, bodoh!

 _Pulang sekolahnya…._

Aku terpaksa mencari Natsu ke segala penjuru sekolah. Gray dan Loke yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya pun, tidak tau kemana anak bernadal itu kabur. Pertama-tama aku pergi ke lapangan di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia memang berada di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Memang sih aku ogah menganggu mereka, tetapi masalah ini penting untuk Natsu ketahui. Salah siapa yang membuatku jadi berharap?

"Hoi Natsu!" panggilku berusaha terlihat santai. Aku terlalu gugup sampai kesulitan berbicara sekarang

"Menjauhlah dariku. Kamu tidak lihat apa, aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku!" bentak Natsu marah besar. Aku menundukkan kepala sejenak. Menarik tangan kanannya kasar yang membuat ke lima orang tersebut heboh

"Ternyata kamu sudah punya pacar. Lisanna mau dikemanakan?"

"Seleramu bagus juga, dia benar-benar cantik!"

Disertai sorak-sorai menyebalkan lainnya yang menyebabkan telingaku panas. Kami berhenti di gudang belakang sekolah. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk memberitau rencana selanjutnya. Natsu mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kesal di atas rerumputan hijau. Tidak sampai lima menit berlalu kesabaranmu langsung habis. Natsu pasti belum tau rasanya menunggu ibu-ibu selesai berbelanja di mall!

"Ini tentang masalah itu. Kamu tau kan"

"Iya, iya. Jadi sudah menemukan ide? Baguslah" aku yakin kamu tidak benar-benar memikirkannya. Kebohongan belaka guna menghindar dari ocehanku. Heh, berani sekali kamu Natsu Dragneel si murid berandal!

"Minggu besok datanglah ke Fairy mall pukul dua belas siang. Aku menantimu bersama Jellal"

"Pemberitahuanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Natsu menyolot

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau membuang waktuku, hanya untuk memberitau rencana singkat yang kemungkinan berhasilnya kurang dari lima puluh persen? Kenapa tidak mengirim SMS atau BBM saja sih?"

"Kalau aku tau nomor handphone dan pin BB-mu. Pasti aku beritau lewat sana! Sudah tau salah masih seenak jidat menyalahkan orang lain" gumamku tanpa mengecilkan volume suara. Sengaja biar si hati baja ini instrospeksi diri

"Maaf, aku tidak ada maksud membentakmu. Ini"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, dia berlari meninggalkan gudang sekolah bersama catatan kecil dalam genggaman tanganku. Jangan bilang isinya mau mengusirku karena telah menyusahkan. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membuka pesan tersembunyi itu. Ternyata Natsu memberi nomor handphone dan pin BB. Dunia memang lucu, ucapku sambil menyambar ponsel di meja belajar, dengan cepat mengetik deretan angka dan huruf yang kemudian disimpan ke daftar kontak.

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Perasaanku berkata ada yang janggal.

"Iya ya, aku kan dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah di hari Minggu"

Dan bodohnya adalah, kenapa aku baru ingat?

 _Hari Minggu, jam 11.00 di rumah Lucy…._

Bagaimana cara mejelaskannya pada ibu? Beliau begitu keras kepala dan sering sekali menolak untuk mendengarkanku, bakal sulit bukan kepalang, nih! Pilihanku yang terbatas tidaklah menguntungkan sekarang. Temukan solusi jitu dan buat ibu setuju! Aku berlari menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa. Membuatnya heran dengan penampilanku yang terbilang rapi di hari bermalas-malas seperti sekarang. Sepasang sepatu ku kenakan secepat mungkin. Membuka pintu di depan mata dan beranjak pergi keluar rumah. Ibu berdiri di daun pintu meneriaki nama anaknya yang main kabur. Mau bagaimana lagi, lebih baik daripada berbohong!

Natsu bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak bersama Jellal. Mereka bersemangat melebihi perkiraanku, terutama si hati baja yang ternyata memang tertarik sejak awal. Aku memberi aba-aba usai melihat Erza-sensei telah tiba di lokasi. Hmmm…langkah selanjutnya ialah membuat pertemuan mereka terkesan tidak disengaja. Kami mengikuti sensei kemanapun dia pergi. Entah pusat perbelanjaan, restorant, bahkan toko kue. Kenapa beliau berlama-lama berdiri di depan etalase?

"Pasti Erza-sensei mau membeli strawberry cake" terka Jellal yang benar seratus persen. Aku tidak tau, guru paling galak saentro sekolah pun ternyata memiliki sisi manis dibalik penampilan sehari-hari

"Bukankah lebih baik memberi Erza-sensei kue saja? Lalu kamu tinggal menembaknya"

"Makanya aku benci murid baru. Erza-sensei selalu menolak pemberian murid. Beliau merasa tidak berhak mendapatkannya. Kenapa semua melebih-lebihkan sifat galaknya? Kamu juga Natsu, malah ikut menjelek-jelekkan bukan memuji"

"Berhentilah beradu mulut. Sekarang kesempatan yang tepat untuk muncul"

Bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan Jellal pun menampakkan diri. Rencanaku pasti sukses besar! Erza-sensei nampak kaget menyadari kedatangan muridnya yang tidak terduga. Tinggal mencarikan suasana sebelum Jellal menyatakan perasaannya. Menurut perkiraanku hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam. Semoga Natsu tetap setia menemaniku sampai pengintaian selesai.

"Hey Lucy. Bukankah si Jellal terlalu banyak basa-basi?"

"Diam dan perhatikan. Jika terjadi masalah kita bisa langsung menyalurkan bantuan"

 _Tap…tap…tap…tap…._

Seseorang mendekat ke arah utara! Aku menarik lengan Natsu yang sangat memancing perhatian pengunjung mall di sekitar. Dia benar-benar sulit disuruh diam! Segerombolan geng jalanan mengehentikan langkah kaki Jellal paksa. Firasatku buruk soal ini. Dia harus mundur atau segudang masalah akan menghampiri di pertengahan kencan tersebut.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Natsu yang turut membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Diminta kabur pun Jellal mana mungkin mau? Erza-sensei terjebak dalam masalah dan dia merasa wajib membantu

"Muncul bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tunggu saja aba-aba dariku"

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi, Jellal" sapa seorang lelaki yang entah mengapa membuatku sebal. Tatapannya penuh kebencian diliputi aura gelap. Mungkin aku dan Natsu, adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat Jellal semarah ini

"Cih, jangan pernah menyapaku lagi!"

"Masih menyukai Erza-sensei? Kita telah bersahabat tiga tahun lamanya, dan aku belum mengerti pola pikirmu yang sangat aneh itu"

"Diam! Kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaturku, dasar kakek-kakek rambut putih!" balas Jellal balik menyindir. Aku rasa keadaan masih aman sekarang

"Pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail demi mengejar si guru koruptor itu. Otakmu rusak, ya?"

"Justru otakmu yang rusak! Erza-sensei tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan yang mencemarkan nama sekolah. Apa kalian juga termakan omongan Ultear-sensei?!"

"Erza-sensei terbukti bersalah dan Ultear-sensei membuktikan kebenarannya. Kalau bukan otakmu yang bermasalah siapa lagi?"

"Jangan melihat hanya dari sisi luar saja! Kalian tidak akan mengerti kecurangan yang Ultear-sensei perbuat!"

Keadaan di sekitar semakin memanas, ditambah tinju si surai putih sebagai awal pertarungan yang tidak imbang tersebut. Aku iba memperhatikan Jellal dikeroyok massal. Namun dia terus bertahan dan tidak kabur meninggalkan Erza-sensei seorang diri. Perihal 'si guru koruptor' itu aku enggan mempercayai, bahwa beliau adalah sang tersangka. Walau kami baru berkenalan, aku tau Jellal tidak mungkin salah pilih. Jujur, dia mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam memilih wanita. Sayang salah orang.

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Erza-sensei berhasil melerai pertengkaran mereka. Adu pukul pun terhenti seketika. Aku dan Natsu yang hendak keluar pun dipaksa menahan diri lebih lama

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi Jellal yang memar. Aku kaget sampai nyaris lupa bernafas, begitu pula Natsu yang membulatkan bola matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jellal, kamu harus berhenti membela saya apa pun kata orang lain. Lyon, jangan memulai pertengkaran dan lagi ini di tempat umum. Sebagai hukumannya, besok kamu harus tinggal di kelas bersama Lucy dan Natsu hingga sore. Mengerti?"

"H'ai…."

Jadi penyamaran kami sudah terbongkar dari awal?! Erza-sensei mengantar Jellal keluar mall. Geng Lyon bubar dan pergi entah kemana. Tersisa aku dan Natsu yang masih shock, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depan mata. Aku memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan mempersiapkan mental. Ibu telah menunggu di ruang tamu untuk memarahi putrinya yang mendadak jadi cewek nakal. Ya, aku rela dihukum seberat apa pun itu.

 _Tok…tok…tok_

 _CKLEK!_

"Masih tau pulang ternyata" ucap ibu memberi komentar pedas. Aku menundukkan kepala bersalah. Melepas sepatu kets lalu menyimpannya kembali dalam rak

"Ma-maaf….aku main kabur dan melanggar perintah ibu"

"Baguslah jika kamu menyadari kesalahanmu. Tetapi, ibu tetap memberi hukuman. Dilarang jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah. Melanggar lagi dan jangan harap kamu akan ibu maafkan"

Syukurlah ibu masih berbaik hati. Aku menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang, mengutak-atik handphone tanpa membaca pesan yang dikirim Levy-chan. Pasti ajakan ke pesta ulang tahun Lisanna-chan. Aku ingin sekali pergi, tapi keputusan ibu adalah mutlak dan harus dipatuhi. Kira-kira bagaimana kondisi Jellal, ya? Dia terpukul bukan setelah ditampar sekeras itu seumur hidupnya?

Ponsel yang bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku. Telepon dari Meredy-san.

"Halo"

"Halo Lucy-san. Saya khawatir mendapati Jellal pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. Namun dia tidak mau bercerita. Apa kamu tau penyebabnya?"

"Jellal dikeroyok segerombolan geng di mall tadi. Dan yang memulainya itu….Lyon-san kalau tidak salah?"

"Ya ampun! Kenapa Lyon-san setega itu menghajar Jellal?"

"Memangnya apa hubungan mereka?"

"Dulu Jellal bersekolah di SMP Lamia Scale. Dia bersahabat dengan Lyon-san sejak kelas satu. Semenjak Erza-sensei diusir atas tuduhan korupsi, hubungan mereka mendadak hancur"

Semua jadi jelas sekarang. Aku kurang mempedulikan masa lalu Jellal yang mengantarnya ke SMA Fairy Tail. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, lebih baik menyegarkan diri dengan bersantai di dalam bak mandi. Hari Senin, aku mohon janganlah datang cepat-cepat. Bahkan kalau bisa, dimusahkan dari dunia.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Maaf hime-sama, bisakah anda makan sedikit lebih cepat? Kita hampir terlambat pergi ke sekolah" nasehat Virgo yang aku iyakan malas. Sepotong roti tawar pun rasanya seperti sepiring nasi penuh sewaktu dilahap

"Oh, maafkan aku"

Ayah mengantarku menggunakan mobil menuju sekolah. Kenapa orang tuaku suka sekali membesar-besarkan masalah kecil? Aku melambaikan tangan dan berlari, guna menghindari ceramah panjang yang tidak pernah bosan diulang-ulang. Jellal tertunduk lemas di bangku pojok depan. Natsu sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone. Aku sendiri hanya duduk manis menanti kedatangan Chelia-san. Satu-satunya teman yang ku miliki di kelas.

"Ehem! Hari ini Chelia ada urusan mendadak sehingga tidak masuk sekolah. Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa memulai pelajaran"

Harapanku disirnakan pembeitahuan Gildarts-sensei. Kesendirian di hari Senin minggu terakhir siap dimulai. Aku tidak tau mesti berbuat apa.

 _Ding…dong…ding…dong…._

"Jellal, ikut saya ke ruang guru" pinta Gildarts-sensei yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Bukan hanya tentang pemanggilan mendadak tersebut, melainkan juga kertas ulangan matematikaku yang belum dibagikan sampai sekarang. Apa ini semacam penyitaan?!

Diam-diam aku mengekori di belakang. Percakapan antar guru dan murid pun dimulai dengan situasi menegangkan. Tatapan Erza-sensei perlahan-lahan menyurutkan niatku untuk menguping, tetapi….

"Apa maksud anda, menurunkan jabatan saya sebagai ketua kelas?!" tanya Jellal setengah membentak. Setengah mati menolak keputusan Gildarts-sensei

"Lucy cocok kok menggantikan peranmu. Jika kamu menjadi ketua kelas, setiap kali ke ruang guru pasti kerajaannya melirik nakal Erza-sensei. Lupakan perasaanmu padanya"

"Saya tidak akan menerima keputusan sensei sampai kapanpun!"

Sekarang aku terjebak dalam masalah yang rumit seperti benang kusut. Gildarts-sensei menyadari keberadaanku dan memintaku masuk ke ruang guru. Apa beliau marah? Mau menghukumku? Mengskorsku?! Asal jangan jatuh pada pilihan ketiga saja!

"Lihatlah, nilai kalian sama-sama seratus" Gildarts-sensei memperlihatkan dua lembar kertas ulangan yang disejajarkan, yaitu punya Jellal dan punyaku

"Sensei! Saya mohon jangan membuat Jellal membenci saya. La-lagi pula….saya tidak pantas menjabat sebagai ketua kelas"

"Pantas kok! Murid rangking dua se-Magnolia masa takut menjabat jadi ketua kelas?" tidak ada hubungannya dengan takut atau berani. Aku enggan dibenci Jellal hanya karena masalah itu

"Maaf sensei, tetapi saya tetap menolak jabatan tersebut. Akan saya buktikan, kalau Jellal masih pantas memegang perannya sampai lulus nanti. Ini sebuah janji"

"Tepatilah janjimu, Lucy Heartfilia"

Aku buru-buru melesat pergi ke kelas demi melancarkan aksi. Jellal tidak berada di dalam kelas maupun kantin. Mungkin saja di sana tengah meratapi nasib yang teramat buruk. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, di bawah pohon rindang dekat gudang sekolah. Tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan tujuanku adalah membuatnya optimis seperti dulu.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sekedar berbasa-basi. Jellal memalingkan muka. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan tatapan nanar

"Mana mungkin baik setelah dihadang cobaan bertubi-tubi"

"Apa kamu masih mencintai Erza-sensei?"

"Jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Ada perlu apa menanyakannya?

"Ah ya….aku tidak tega melihatmu sesedih ini. Tentang Erza-sensei yang dituduh korup….apa itu benar?" dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan, kenapa aku memilih yang satu ini? Jellal pasti menolak menjawab, lalu dia akan memusuhiku selama-lamanya karena mengingkari janji

"Salah, mereka telah dibutakan kebohongan yang Ultear-sensei buat. Satu tahun lalu…."

 _Flashback…._

 _Waktu masih SMP, aku bersekolah di Lamia Scale. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan tiba. Seluruh murid sibuk mempersiapkan mental dan pengetahuan mereka, untuk menghadapi soal dua minggu ke depan. Hanya aku yang terlihat santai. Bukannya sibuk belajar justru bermain di game center atau berkunjung ke warnet. Perihal lulus atau tidak, aku masa bodo memikirkannya. Toh, ada banyak waktu untuk mengejar ketertinggalan. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku berjuang di ujung ardenaline. Semua terasa biasa saja. Asal aku mendapat nilai bagus, ya cukup._

 _Namun, ada satu guru yang membuatku sadar dalam hitungan menit. Beliau adalah Erza-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasku. Awalnya aku membenci guru yang satu ini, begitu galak dan suka marah-marah. Murid yang pernah terlibat masalah dengannya pasti tidak berani mengulangi kesalahan serupa. Aku pun termasuk dalam list salah satu korban, bahkan sejak menginjak bangku kelas satu SMP pun Erza-sensei selalu menangkap basah aku jika ketahuan berbuat nakal._

" _Seharusnya kamu mengikuti kursus seperti yang lain, bukan bermain game di warnet!" suaranya ketika marah terekam jelas dalam memoriku. Menimbulkan gemuruh dalam hati namun tidak menyakiti telinga. Terkesan biasa saja namun entah mengapa….aku menyukai perasaan ini_

" _Sensei perhatian sekali kepada saya. Baiklah, sesuai permintaan anda" tanpa pikir panjang aku mengiyakan dengan serius. Membuat Erza-sensei mengernyitkan dahi bingung_

" _Jellal Fernandes. Kebohongan yang sama tidak akan mempan untuk kedua kalinya"_

" _Terserah sensei mau percaya atau tidak. Saya serius mengucapkannya"_

 _Benar, perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajatku disebabkan olehnya. Aku menyadari satu hal setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Ternyata benar, aku memang menyukai Erza-sensei. Saat bertemu pertama kali pun, ketika kedua lubang hidungku menghirup bau stoberi yang dipakainya. Ketika beliau berbicara, tertawa bahkan marah sekali pun, meski kami dipertemukan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, walau belum berkenalan secara langsung, aku mencintai segala hal tentangnya._

 _Tiga hari terakhir sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai, aku berlari menghampiri Erza-sensei yang hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah. Saat itulah, sejuta perasaan yang meluap-luap ingin segera kuungkapkan. Terbesit pula keinginanku untuk menembaknya, tetapi….niat tersebut lebih baik diurungkan. Aku enggan mempercayai kalau hubungan kami akan rusak karena perbuatan naifku itu._

" _Sa-saya mau berbincang dengan sensei sebentar, boleh?"_

" _Tentu, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan? Soal matematika atau pelajaran lain? Saya siap membantu"_

" _Bukan mengenai pelajaran, kok. Apa anda tau, kenapa saya jadi murid nakal?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dari dulu perangimu selalu buruk?"_

" _Sudah saya duga, sensei mana mungkin tau alasannya. Saya hanya ingin dekat dengan anda. Jabatan sensei sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah, membuat jarak saya dengan anda teraput sangat jauh. Ji-jika saya tidak bersikap nakal, maka kesempatan untuk mendekati sensei adalah nol persen. Tapi, ketika tau anda menjadi wali kelas saya di 9C, saya merasa bisa membangun hubungan yang lebih kuat. Saya merasa bisa meraih anda yang terus maju, maju dan maju. Mungkin saja, saya menyukai anda melebihi status guru dan murid"_

" _Perkataanmu benar-benar ngawur. Pulanglah ke rumah, sekarang hampir gelap"_

" _Untuk tiga tahun ke depan. Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi. Pada saat itu, pasti saya akan tetap membuat sensei pusing, tetapi….saya mohon, jangan pernah bosan membimbing saya menuju jalan kebenaran"_

 _Ungkapan perasaanku ditolak mentah-mentah, walau begitu kenyataannya aku tidak patah hati atau memiliki keinginan untuk mundur. Ini adalah perjuangan seorang lelaki sejati. Makanya aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah menyerah sedetik pun._

 _Hingga hari X tiba, dimana semuanya mendadak hancur._

 _Senin itu adalah hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, setelah libur kelulusan yang sangat membosankan berakhir. Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mengenakan seragam SMA Lamia Scale. Harapanku hanya satu, semoga Tuhan cepat-cepat mempertemukanku dengan Erza-sensei. Lyon yang menunggu kedatanganku sejak pagi-pagi sekali mengajakku pergi mencari kelas baru. Kebetulan kami melewati ruang guru, aku memutuskan untuk menyapa sensei yang pasti sudah tiba lalu sibuk mengurusi data murid._

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

" _Permisi Erza-sensei…."_

 _Sapaan hangatku terhenti, usai menjadi saksi dari perbuatan curang Ultear-sensei. Beliau memasukkan amplop cokelat ke dalam laci meja Erza-sensei, yang aku yakini adalah uang muka pembayaran sekolah. Tanganku ditarik paksa, bahkan diancam agar tidak bilang-bilang kepada siapa pun. Mulutku sukses dibungkam seribu bahasa. Aku tau harus melawan, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menegakkan keadilan._

 _Siang harinya ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku sengaja melewati ruang guru kembali dan samar-samar, mendengar pertengkaran antar kedua guru tersebut. Erza-sensei membela diri mati-matian bahwa dia tidak mencuri uang muka pembayaran sekolah, tetapi dengan skenario yang telah dibuat Ultear-sensei secara sempurna mampu menyakinkan seluruh guru yang ada, termasuk kepala sekolah. Aku hanya terdiam di belakang pintu, mengutuk diri sendiri karena gagal melindungi beliau._

 _BRAKKKK!_

" _Erza-sensei tidak bersalah! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi dengan mata kepala sendiri, Ultear-sensei memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam laci, sehingga Erza-sensei dijadikan tersangka. Kalian percaya kan, sensei tidak mungkin melakukan perbuat korup seperti itu!"_

" _Dia pasti tersangkanya! Erza-sensei kekurangan biaya untuk mengobati ibunya yang sakit parah, jadi wajar kalau dia mencuri uang muka pembayaran sekolah"_

 _Mendengar berita barusan aku shock, ternyata Erza-sensei menyimpan banyak kesulitan yang tidak diberitaukannya kepada siapa pun. Ultear-sensei tersenyum puas, aku membenci ekspresi itu, amat sangat membencinya. Pertengkaran tersebut diketahui kepala sekolah, dan Erza-sensei dijatuhi hukuman yang nyaris membuat kami berpisah._

" _Kamu akan dipindahkan untuk mengajar di SMA Fairy Tail. Sekolah peringkat tiga terbawah di seluruh Magnolia"_

" _Apa pun keputusan kepala sekolah, saya pasti menurutinya"_

 _Bodoh, kenapa sensei menyerah pada nasib? Aku tidak tinggal diam, karena dikuasai amarah berlebih, tanpa pikir panjang aku memukul Ultear-sensei di hadapan semua guru. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, perbuatan tersebut dilakukan dengan penuh kesadaran. Aku sudah memikirkannya dua bahkan berulang kali. Ya, semua demi Erza-sensei seorang._

 _Kepala sekolah ingin menjatuhiku hukuman skors, tetapi aku menolak dan lebih memilih pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail. Asal bersama Erza-sensei, maka aku rela melepaskan apa pun, termasuk julukan sebagai 'peringkat empat se-Magnolia'. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya tanpa kehadiran beliau yang merubah hidupku. Kau boleh berkata, aku telah dibutakan cinta. Karena begitulah kenyataan yang terlukis._

 _End flashback…._

Mendengar kebenaran tersembunyi yang Jellal rahasiakan membuat dadaku serasa disambar petir. Siapa pun pasti berkata, dia sangat gila karena mencintai guru sendiri, bahkan melepaskan masa depan, status, sahabat dan peringkatnya demi Erza-sensei yang terjerat dalam ketidakadilan. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati? Tetapi, seharusnya Jellal tau betul guru dan murid tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Lebih lebih berpacaran, jadi teman saja mustahil.

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanyaku memecah suasana hening di antara kami. Jellal berpikir sejenak, mengangkat kepalanya mantap dan berkata

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Erza-sensei sepulang sekolah. Meskipun menjadi akhir dari hubungan kami, aku harus belajar untuk mengikhlaskannya"

Doaku selalu menyertaimu, Jellal….

 _Sore hari…._

Perasaan Natsu yang mulai membaik menjadikan hatiku lega. Kami berdua bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, hendak menyaksikan pernyataan cinta Jellal terhadap Erza-sensei yang menimbulkan dua kemungkinan. Pertama : Hubungan mereka hancur untuk selama-lamanya. Kedua : Sebaliknya justru terjadi hal baik yang tidak terpikirkan. Garis takdir mulai bergerak, ketika sekali lagi Jellal berlari menghampiri beliau di depan gerbang sekolah bercat hitam.

"Sensei, sensei!" panggil Jellal sebanyak dua kali. Badannya berbalik menghadap belakang, membuat surai berwarna scarlet itu berkibar pelan ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi

"Ada perlu apa memanggil saya?"

"Begini, ada yang mau saya ucapkan padamu. Dengarkanlah untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Ya ampun, saya sudah bosan menegaskan hal ini. Guru dan murid tidak mungkin…." dengan gesit Jellal memotong, dia berkata lantang di bawah sinar mentari sore yang menjadi penanda kesaksiannya. "Saya mencintai anda, sensei! Melebihi rasa suka, batas antar guru dan murid. Apa pun bentuk penolakan sensei, saya tidak akan menarik kembali perkataan barusan!"

"Anda boleh berkata, kalau pertanyaan cinta saya itu hukumnya haram dan terlarang. Tetapi, saya tidak berharap mulut manis sensei yang berucap. Justru saya berharap mendengar marahan anda. Saya ingin sensei membentak seperti biasanya. Saya ingin, mendengar penolakan yang selalu sensei katakan kepada saya. Walau anda terus mengulang hal serupa, saya tetap menyukainya!"

"Karena…karena saya mencintai anda jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam. Saya menyukai segala hal tentang anda. Saya menolak untuk membuang perasaan ini ke laut"

"Saya juga tidak tau, kenapa saya mencintai anda. Tetapi, sensei tidak memerlukan alasan apa pun, bukan? Ji-jika saya memilikinya walau hanya satu, dan tiba dimana alasan tersebut hilang karena suatu hal, maka saya tidak akan bisa mencintai sensei seperti dahulu"

Bibir Erza-sensei menyungging seutas senyum, yang menghentikan air mata Jellal terjatuh. Jujur, aku larut dalam moment terindah yang baru ku saksikan selama lima belas tahun menghirup udara.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Saya menghargainya"

"E…eto….apa saya boleh mengantar anda pulang untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Tentu. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman karena telah menyatakan perasaan terlarangmu"

"H'ai!"

Ending apa yang lebih baik dari ini? Mungkin Jellal tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaannya, tetapi bukan hal buruk menurutku. Kalau memang terasa menyenangkan, kenapa harus dibuang jauh-jauh? Natsu sempat menggerutu tidak jelas. Apa dia benar-benar benci melihat orang lain bahagia?

"Sial kau Lucy. Jangan harap setelah menolong Jellal, maka aku akan menerimamu sebagai murid SMA Fairy Tail. Aku bersumpah, pasti mengusirmu jauh-jauh dari sini!"

Bersambung…

Balasan reivew : (satu lagi, satu lagi satu lagi. Tetapi SR...lebih dari 100?!)

Fic of Delusion : Dia dibutakan oleh cinta memang, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udh review. Meski singkat sangat tetapi author tetap menghargainya.


	7. Gadis Bernama Juvia Part 1

Mendadak, semangatku jauh lebih membara dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Apa karena efek berhasil membantu Jellal? Sayang tidak pantas disebut begitu, dialah yang menolong dirinya sendiri, bukan aku atau Natsu. Mengungit nama bermakna musim panas itu, membuat helaan nafasku menjadi berat. Lagi-lagi dia bergumam ketus, palingan cemburu terhadap Jellal, atau mungkin mengenai hal-hal tidak berguna, seperti ingin mengusir, berkata bahwa dia membenciku, dan lain-lain.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ke sekolah!" pamitku dari arah daun pintu. Arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku baru menunjukkan pukul 6.20. Ya, aku sengaja melakukannya kok

Sesekali pergi dengan berjalan kaki bukan masalah besar, kan? Aku menyelusuri jalan melewati rumah Jellal. Semoga mereka sekeluarga tidak lagi bertengkar, sehingga _mood_ ku saat makan di kedai Bu Meredy baik sepenuhnya. Bayangkan saja, jika sang pemilik usaha berwajah masam kepadamu, seakan dia menaruh dendam atau membencimu. Makanan seenak apapun pasti terasa hambar, bahkan pahit menusuk lidah!

 _PUKK!_

"Siapa di sana?!" teriakku bergerak refleks menampar pipi seseorang. Surai biru kehitaman itu nampak familiar, ditambah lagi ada dua orang aneh di sebelahnya, kecuali si rambut salam, dia seperti ingin cari ribut!

"Ma-maafkan aku Gray! Kamu baik-baik saja?" sial, kenapa malah fokus menyoroti Natsu?! Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup keras, ditambah kehadiran Jellal sekarang kami bukan berempat, melainkan berlima

"Karena sudah lengkap, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Loke memimpin jalan di depan. Aku terheran-heran mendapati Jellal berada di sebelahku, apa dia punya kemampuan menghilang?! Mulut cerewet Natsu juga komat-kamit terus sedari tadi. Kenapa aku dilibatkan dalam kelompok mereka?!

"Hoi Gray. Apa maksudmu mengajak mereka berdua?" tanya Natsu tak terima. Gray menyamai langkah dengan sang sehabat, berusaha memberi penjelasan selembut mungkin. Aku jijik melihat tingkahnya yang aneh. Sedekat apa, sih, hubungan ketiga sejoli ini?

"Beramai-ramai lebih seru, kamu mengerti kan? Lagi pula ada Lucy yang kamu sukai, jangan banyak mengeluh"

"Hah, kata siapa aku menyukai si pirang ikat acak kadut itu?!"

"Aku juga tidak ingat, pernah menaruh perasaan terhadap lelaki sekasar dirimu! Pantas saja statusnya jomblo" sindirku cekikikan menahan tawa. Natsu melewatiku kasar, apalagi dia sengaja menyenggol bahuku kasar ketika saling berpapasan

Kondisinya membuatku stres berat! Aku ingin kabur dari sini, meninggalkan mereka berempat, berpura-pura tidak mengenal, pokoknya hanya sebatas orang asing! Tetapi kuasa Tuhan memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal. Angin berhembus kencang dibanding beberapa menit lalu. Daun-daun menari liar di sekitar udara, ranting pohon pun ikut berdansa. Sekejap, aku melihat sesosok wanita berambut biru tengah berdiri dibalik semak-semak. Payung berwarna pink ala zaman dahulu dipegangnya erat, padahal sekarang tidak hujan, langit cerah maksimal. Namun, bukan itu yang mengangguku, entah kenapa dia terlihat sedih.

"Lucy, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" suara Gray berhasil memecah lamunanku. Jika dia tidak ada mungkin kakiku terus membatu di tempat

"Bodoh, kenapa kamu memanggilnya? Kita kan bisa kabur saat Lucy bengong. Biar tau rasa dia terlambat masuk sekolah sendirian, hahaha!" tawa Natsu kejam. Loke mengernyitkan dahi heran, lagi pula masih pukul 6.35, apa dia belum sadar telah dipaksa berangkat melebihi jam awal. Daripada dipaksa, lebih tepat jika dikatakan 'ditipu'

"Pergi sana! Aku yang akan menemani Lucy terlambat" sahut Jellal terbawa suasana. Mendengar balasan itu nyaris membuat Lucy _cengo_. Sejak kapan pemuda bersurai biru laut ini perhatian padanya?!

"Jangan membuang waktu lagi! Hari ini kita kebagian piket"

Mulut mereka berempat pun membulat bersamaan. Loke berbuat curang dan kabur pertama kali. Gray menyusul di belakang. Natsu berusaha melewati kedua orang tersebut. Aku ikut berlari mengingat waktu yang menipis. Jika tidak cepat bisa ketahuan Erza-sensei! Jellal yang sedari tadi mengekori kini menyamai langkah kakinya denganku. Pertarungan antar Gray, Loke dan Natsu semakin memanas, mereka sampai kejar-kejaran begitu. Dan lagi, kenapa kita jadi lomba lari?!

"Tenang Lucy. Aku pasti melindungimu!" lah, kamu kira sedang uji nyali apa? Apa tadi pagi Jellal salah makan obat? Gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat di ujung mataku, harus lebih cepat, harus lebih cepat!

"Jangan bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini, Jellal!" seruku yang tidak sengaja ikut campur perlombaan lari mereka bertiga. Aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun di depan sana

 _BRUKK!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _BRUKK!_

Tabrakan beruntun macam apa ini?! Aku bangkit berdiri, memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling yang masih sepi. Belum terlambat melaksanakan piket, kan? Seseorang menahan kepalaku menggunakan satu tangan, siapa pun dia pasti lebih tinggi dariku, melihatnya saja perlu mendongak. Nafasku terhenti seketika, menyadari kami berlima menabrak Erza-sensei hingga beliau marah besar. Natsu membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor, diikuti Gray, Loke dan Jellal. Kenapa begitu sial?!

"Biarkan saya memberi pencerahan pada otakmu, Lucy Heartfilia" ucap Erza-sensei memancarkan aura menakutkan

"Makanya, kalau jalan yang benar, dong! Kepalaku sampai berkunang-kunang begini!" bentak Natsu sempoyongan. Dia menunjuk punggungku dengan tatapan menyolot. Andaikan Erza-sensei tidak berada di sini, aku ingin menamparnya sekarang juga. Sadarlah jika tidak mau terjebak dalam masalah!

"Apa maksudmu menyalahkan orang lain, padahal kau sendiri juga salah, Natsu Dragneel?!" amarah Erza-sensei memuncak, dan kenapa aku yang harus dijadikan tempat pelampiasannya? Beliau tidak berkedip sekalipun melototi mataku

"Sikapmu menyebalkan sekali. Berani melawanku, hah?!" berhentilah dan jangan membuat kami terlibat, bodoh!

"Oh….apa kau berani, melawan saya _one to one_?"

"Kamu bisa bermain basket rupanya. Aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu. Ya, pertandingan ini juga bagus untuk membuang lemak di dada dan perutmu, hahaha. Melihatnya boing, boing sangat mengesalkan"

"Siapa yang kau katai gemuk, Natsu?" Loke memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Gray berpura-pura tidak tau. Jellal fokus menonton debat antara Erza-sensei dengan Natsu. Kalian tidak bisa diandalkan!

"Sudah jelas, itu adalah kau Lucy Heartfilia. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti mengusirmu dari SMA Fairy Tail!" kiamat di depan mata, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap membuat lubang kuburan, lalu memasang batu nisan dan membenamkan diri di dalam sana

"Erza-sensei!" teriak Jellal sambil berlari ke arah kami. Perubahan sifatnya benar-benar tidak terduga! Dia merentangkan kedua tangan, hendak memberi pelukan kepada….Erza-sensei?

"Bodoh, kenapa kau malah memelukku?!"

"Habis, matamu terlihat seperti ikan mati tadi. Jadi, aku khawatir dan sengaja memelukmu!"

Kepolosan Jellal membawa jiwaku terbang! Kami berlima dihukum berjemur di lapangan, diharuskan pula hormat ke arah langit selama tiga puluh menit ke depan. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi itu gila dan menyebabkan tanganku pegal. Lima menit saja terasa seperti lima jam, bagaimana jika satu jam penuh? Seabad kali, ya! Entah berhalusinasi atau apa, aku seperti melihat siluet seseorang dibalik pohon rindang. Apa wanita yang tadi di jalan?

"Mau kabur kemana kau, Lucy?!" panggil Natsu yang aku indahkan. Rasa penasaranku tidak dapat dibendung lebih lama lagi. Apa tujuannya mengintai kami terus-menerus?

 _SREKK…SREKK…..!_

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakanku memang terlalu berlebihan. Suaranya terlampau indah melebihi nyanyian paduan suara. Sangat indah sampai membuat Jellal pingsan. Seekor kucing berwarna tak lazim, yakni biru, melompat ke arahku sambil bermanja-manja. Aku baru tau, klub pecinta hewan memelihara binatang unik semacam ini. Natsu mendekat dan meraih kucing itu, kembali dia menatapku dengan tidak mengenakkan. Seberapa besar, sih, kebencianmu terhadapku?

"Jangan sentuh Happy!" peringat Natsu dengan _background_ imajen berapi-api. Aku saja belum menyentuhnya, seakan tanganku itu berlumur dosa, sehingga tidak diizinkan mengelus bulu halus kucing tak berdosamu

"Iya, iya. Apa dia kucingmu?"

"Begitulah. Tetapi jangan salah sangka, bukan berarti aku ini pencinta kucing atau apa…."

Humph, dasar _tsundere_! Aku sempat menyunggingkan senyum usai berbalik badan, ternyata Natsu punya sisi manis dalam dirinya. Ya, sejahat apapun seseorang pasti memiliki sifat baik. Namun yang lebih penting, aku harus bertanggung jawab dan mengantar Jellal ke UKS. Apa teriakanku memang seburuk itu?

 _Jam istirahat…._

"Bersemangatlah, Lucy-san! Kami tidak mempermasalahkan teriakanmu tadi, kok" ujar Chelia-san menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku ingin lenyap, aku ingin lenyap….

"Chelia-san. Jawab pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur. Apa teriakanku sangat buruk dan keras?"

"Maafkan aku karena berkata seperti ini, teriakanmu sangat keras sampai membuat Gildarts-sensei pingsan. Ta-tapi kami bisa maklum, namanya juga sedang panik" pantas satu kelas tidak menyalahkanku! Apa setelah ini, Erza-sensei akan memanggilku ke ruang BK? Atau mungkin beliau ikut tepar? TIDAKKK!

"A…a….aku punya cerita horror, lho! Lucy-san dengarkan saja, ya. Mungkin bisa memperbaiki suasana hatimu"

"Baru-baru ini, aku mendengar rumor ada hantu gentayangan di sekolah kita. Kata murid yang pernah melihatnya, dia itu wanita dan mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail. O-oh! Kalau tidak salah, dia juga memegang payung berwarna pink di tangan kanannya"

"Hari gini masih percaya hantu. Pemikirkanmu kurang maju, Chelia" cela Natsu melahap sepotong roti daging berukuran _ekstra large_. Aku menundukkan kepala merenungi cerita Chelia-san. Aneh, kenapa ciri-cirinya mirip dengan wanita yang tadi di jalan?

"Natsu-san! Aku hanya berusaha membantu Lucy-san agar dia tidak terpuruk. Lihat, sampai frustasi begitu"

"Melakukan hal memalukan memang bukan ciri orang kaya. Lagi pula, Lucy itukan murid peringkat dua se-Magnolia. Nanti kalau ketahuan harga dirinya tercemar, dong"

Sindiran Natsu yang pedas bagai angin lalu bagi telingaku. Hantu wanita itu….aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Apa jangan-jangan, dia memiliki pesan tersembunyi untuk seseorang?

 _GLEK!_

Meski samar-samar aku dapat merasakannya. Seseorang mengintaiku dibalik pintu kelas. Apa dia membenciku, hendak menjatuhkanku sama seperti Natsu? Berkeinginan membunuhku?! Auranya gelap, mencengkam, membuat bulu kudukku merinding! Aku takut, tetapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan emosi buruk tersebut. Sepulang sekolah, walau terjadi bencana alam bahkan meteor jatuh sekalipun, aku harus menyelidikinya!

 _Jam pulang sekolah…._

Aku menunggu sampai sekolah benar-benar sepi, sekitar pukul dua siang sebelum melancarkan aksi. Baik Gray maupun Loke tidak bertanya, kenapa aku belum pulang, apakah ada urusan di sekolah atau apa, ya, mereka teman yang baik, jika berkata 'akan pergi mencari hantu', apa semudah itu mendapat kepercayaan sejati? Tetapi aku tau, bahkan Natsu sekalipun bukanlah orang munafik. Dia hanya keras di luar, namun lembut di dalam. Sifat _tsundere_ -nya saja yang agak berlebihan.

Menurut rumor, hantu wanita itu sering bergentayangan di koridor sekolah, terkadang di halaman belakang bahkan kamar mandi. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku langsung pergi ke tujuan pertama. Menyelusuri mulai dari lantai dua, tersisa satu lantai yang diperiksa belakangan, meski aku takut jika disuruh mengcek lantai tiga. Teman sekelasku sering berkata, tempat tersebut merupakan area yang terkesan angker, sehingga kebanyakan orang bahkan guru menjauhinya.

" _Daripada lelah-lelah mencari. Lebih baik aku langsung pergi ke atas"_

Rasa penasaran membuatku melupakan takut sesaat. Aku melewati rantai yang bergelantung membentuk garis melengkung ke bawah. Memang, ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa siapa pun tidak boleh memasuki lantai tiga, entah apa alasannya, aku pikir bukan karena hantu. Suara sepatu terdengar menghentak-hentak ubin keras. Debu berterbangan menyebar di setiap ruas udara, membuat mataku kelilipan lalu membentur tembok.

Apa aku masih kurang sial?

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Eh, aku kira tidak ada seorang pun di sini

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Namamu Lucy Heartfilia, ya?"

"Ba-bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya?!" jelas kan mengejutkan. Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya?

"Banyak orang yang membicarkanmu. Sebelumnya kamu membantu Romeo-san, lalu baru-baru ini menolong Jellal-san. Kau berhasil melakukannya, kini mereka mendapat kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik"

"Kamu berlebihan! Aku tidak sehebat itu, kok" belaku tersipu malu. Ada kesalahan dari rumor tersebut, Romeo dan Jellal membantu diri mereka sendiri, tanpa Natsu aku mana bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Semua berkat dukungan di belakang panggung sana

"Ano….Lucy-san, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" ini pertama kalinya aku dimintai tolong secara langsung. Senyum itu digantikan ekspresi sendu yang sulit dijelaskan. Atmosifir di antara kami mendadak berubah drastis

"Soal apa?"

"Bantulah aku dekat dengan Gray. Kumohon!"

"Maksudmu Gray Fullbuster? Apa kamu penggemar beratnya?"

"Ya, mungkin saja. Apa kamu bisa menerima permintaan ini?"

"Lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu. Aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa"

"Juvia Lockser. Terserah Lucy-san ingin memanggilku dengan nama depan atau belakang. Lalu, perihal yang tadi…."

"Baiklah, tetapi apa yang ingin…."

"Kamu lakukan?"

Hilang….Juvia-san menghilang bagai ditelan kabut. Aku serasa dipaksa untuk menyanggupinya setelah berkata 'baiklah'. Sekarang, rencana apa yang harus ku rancang, demi memenuhi permintaan tersebut? Dan lagi, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Ryuzaki Namikaze : Thx ya udah review. Baguslah kalau kamu suka ceritanya. Tunggu terus ya sampe tamat, meski agak lama sih. Pasti dilanjut, semoga saja tidak hiatus nanti di tengah jalan.

Fic of Delusion : Saran yang bagus untuk para jomblo namun sesat, wkwkwkw. Jangan tiru Jellal dalam cerita ini, bukannya pacaran malam dihukum yang ada. Thx ya udah review.

Rui : Thx ya udah review. Oke deh pasti dilanjut. Ikuti terus ya XD


	8. Gadis Bernama Juvia Part 2

Nama Juvia terus melayang-layang dalam pikiranku. Dia aneh, memiliki senyum yang manis, dan saat mendengarnya menyebut Gray….aku tau dia serius. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, bertepatan dengan kedatanganku pulang ke rumah. Ibu menyambut dari arah dapur, tengah sibuk memasak yang harumnya dapat tercium sampai daun pintu, walau jarak antara aku dengan panci penggorengan terpaut lumayan jauh.

"Virgo sudah menyiapkan bak mandinya. Pergilah sekarang dan makan malam siap"

"Baik!" seruku membalas perintah ibu. Bersantai memang hal yang aku perlukan sekarang, guna mengusir lelah yang menyengat hati dan pikiran

Kaki kananku pertama kali melangkah masuk ke dalam bak mandi, baru seluruh tubuhku ditenggelamkan, menikmati air hangat yang mengenai kulit. Nyaman sekali….berlama-lama di sini pun bukan masalah. Jadi teringat dulu, saat masih kecil aku langsung loncat dan bermain bebek plastik, sampai membuat tante Aquarius marah menjitak kepalaku pelan. Jika masih berani melakukannya, pasti volume air akan merembas keluar hingga tersisa satu perempat saja.

"Lucy. Ada SMS dari Levy!" eh, ada perlu apa, ya, kira-kira? Aku segera membersihkan diri dengan handuk. Mengancingi lima bundaran kecil ke setiap lubang yang terpasang bersusun

Layar handphoneku menyala sesaat, dering khasnya terdengar menandakan ada SMS yang masuk. Jari telunjukku menyentuh pesan masuk. Membaca awal hingga akhir kalimat seksama. Dibilang penting tidak juga, karena aku pikir Levy ingin mengirim undangan pesta ulangan tahun Lisanna. Ini soal kencan berkelompok, yang akan diadakan pada hari Minggu besok. Bagaimana, ya? Aku mana enak hati menolak, tetapi permintaan Juvia-san juga tak kalah penting.

 _From : Levy_

 _Sore, Lu-chan! Maaf menganggu di saat-saat santaimu. Minggu besok Lisanna-chan mengajakku kencan kelompok, tetapi karena ada urusan jadi tidak bisa. Makanya, dia memintamu menemaninya dengan membawa seorang cowok. Kalau Lu-chan tertarik, hubungi saja nomor yang biasa dia pakai. Oke?_

 _To : Levy_

 _Apa Lisanna-chan sudah punya pacar? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Hari Senin pun sibuk sekali, bagaimana selanjut dan selanjutnya? Sampaikan maafkanku pada Lisanna. Pulsaku mau habis._

 _SEND!_

Alasan yang cukup logis. Entah kenapa aku merasa Juvia-san patut mendapat pertolongan. Menyangkut ini tentang Gray, si pemuda bersurai raven yang belum kukenal seluk beluk sifatnya. Hubungan mereka pun masih misteri, tetapi siapa yang peduli dengan masa lalu? Aku menutup ponsel lambat. Berjalan menuju kamar sambil menghempaskan badan ke atas pulau kapuk. Bagaimana perasaan dia sebenarnya? Sebatas suka atau sangat mencintai? Teman biasa atau mesra?

Sial….aku baru sadar kekurangan banyak informasi. Dimana, ya, kelas Juvia-san? Masalah ini harus dibicarakan supaya jelas, lalu…lalu….

"Be-benar juga, kencan berkelompok! Itu cara yang paling tepat" untung pikiran jernihku belum menghilang total. Tinggal merancang kebohongan 'ini acara jalan-jalan biasa', dan Gray pasti masuk dalam jebakanku, bingo!

Namun rencanaku belum lengkap seratus persen. Jika Gray pergi bersama Juvia, bagaimana denganku? Bisa saja, sih, aku sendirian di saat mereka sibuk meramu cinta, tetapi status jombloku terbongkar nanti, pasti memalukan bukan kepalang, kalau orang-orang menggosip yang tidak-tidak. Ah, manusia zaman sekarang suka sekali ikut campur! Skak mat karena aku malah menjelek-jelekan diri sendiri. Jadi, siapa yang harus ku ajak ke acara mak comblang itu?

"Nat….su?"

Dari semua nama cowok, kenapa harus Natsu yang muncul?! Kan masih ada Loke atau Jellal, satu-satunya penghuni kelas yang dapat aku sebut 'teman', selain Chelia-san. Mengingat kerja sama kami berdua sewaktu menolong Jellal, berhasil membuat otakku tercuci lagi. Dia yang selama ini membantuku meski terpaksa, berada di dekatnya juga terasa nyaman….ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku menaruh rasa maupun jatuh cinta!

Cocok. Ya, satu kata itu cukup menggambarkan kesanku terhadapnya.

"Coba dulu, deh. Kalau Natsu tidak mau aku bisa mencari yang lain"

Memangnya, hanya Natsu cowok di SMA Fairy Tail?

Ibu berteriak memanggil namaku sebanyak tiga kali, yang baru-baru ini aku sadar usai terlepas dari lamunan. Nada bicaranya tidak mengenakkan, apa beliau marah? Tetapi sejak tadi aku….SIBUK BERPIKIR SAMPAI LUPA JAM MAKAN MALAM! Selanjutnya di lima menit kemudian, sesi minta maaf sambil tersedu-sedu memohon ampun. Tepat waktu adalah peraturan wajib keluarga Heartfilia, dan aku melanggarnya padahal tau ayah pulang hari ini.

Tolong kubur aku sekarang….

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Uhmm….berisik" gumamku menepis jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring. Aneh, apa aku pernah menaruh barang cerwet itu di atas meja?

"Waktunya anda bangun, Lucy-sama. Nona Heartfilia menunggu di meja makan" balas Virgo menarik selimut putih kesayanganku. Ternyata dia yang menaruhnya, dasar usil….

"H'ai"

Pukul enam lewat lima. Pagi tertenang yang aku lewati seminggu lalu. Burung-burung kecil masih tertidur lelap di sarangnya. Mobil pun jarang lewat di jam segini. Tangan kananku sibuk memoles selai stoberi di atas permukaan roti, sedangkan yang kiri mengetik deretan kalimat untuk dikirimkan pada seseorang. Ibu berdeham keras, bermaksud memperingatiku agar berhenti bermain telepon pintar. Karena buru-buru jadi begini! Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada 'dia' masuk kesiangan.

 _To : Natsu_

 _Datanglah ke sekolah lebih pagi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. INI SANGAT PENTING! Mengabaikanku jangan harap bisa bernafas._

Ancaman yang berlebihan, bukan? Tetapi aku sengaja melakukannya, supaya si hati baja tanpa banyak bertanya menuruti permintaan, ralat perintahku. Mobil ayah terparkir rapi di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Heartfilia. Beliau menepuk-nepuk bangku kiri di sebelah setir, menyuruhku segera masuk dan berangkat secepat mungkin. Aku harap Natsu sampai duluan, awas saja kalau dia berani menentang! Cara terbaik untuk menaklukannya adalah paksaan. Itulah kelemahan si _pingky_ kesayangan kalian.

Droy-san menyapaku ceria sambil menyapu halaman depan sekolah. Dia menyukai pekerjaannya melebih siapapun. Aku sadar telah dikelilingi orang-orang baik selama ini. Koridor nampak sepi tanpa hiruk-pikuk dari suara yang saling menyahut. Pintu kelas ku geser perlahan, tidak ada batang hidung Chelia-san apalagi Natsu. Baiklah, karena kesabaranku belum habis ditambah sikap toleransi yang agak ditingkatkan, maka dia masih selamat sekarang. Ya, hanya sekarang.

 _Tik…tok…tik…tok…._

"Selama pagi, Lucy-san"

"O-oh, Chelia-san rupanya!"

"Maaf, apa aku menganggumu membaca novel?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Apa kamu melihat Natsu?"

"Palingan Natsu-san tiba lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Ada perlu apa Lucy-san mencarinya?" bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Pertanyaanku terlalu menarik perhatiannya, yang selalu kepo dengan urusan orang lain. Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Memaksakan senyum guna menutupi maksud sebenarnya

 _BRAKKK!_

Baru dibicarakan dia sudah datang. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Wajah polos macam malaikat itu membuat hatiku nyaris iba, kalau mengaku kalah kesemptanku mengontrolnya pasti kandas saat itu juga. Mendadak Natsu memasang tatapan intimadasi yang sangat kuat. Sengaja menabrak bahuku penuh tenaga menyebabkan kedua kakiku hilang keseimbangan.

Jika seseorang tidak menangkapku, pasti tempat bokongku mendarat ialah lantai marmer sedingin sorot _onyx_ -nya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Senang bisa membantumu, malaikat kecilku" hahaha….julukan aneh macam apa itu?! Suara beratnya familiar dengan seseorang, dia bukan Natsu si hati baja, Gray atau Loke, mirip seorang pemuda bersurai sebiru laut, yang dua hari lalu ku tolong menyatakan perasaannya pada Erza-sensei. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menyadari sesosok lelaki tampan tersenyum hanya kepadaku. Ternyata dia memang….

"Je-Jellal?! Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyaku terheran-heran. Yang bersangkutan tertawa geli, melihat muka semerah kepiting rebus yang aku tunjukkan terang-terangan. Aib, ini aib terbesarku!

"Tidak seharusnya kamu bertanya seperti itu. Aku yang menolongmu tadi. Sekarang kita impas"

"Oke, oke. Biarkan aku balik ke…."

 _SREKK!_

Apa-apaan ini?! Jellal menarik tanganku lembut, membuat kontak fisik secara langsung yang menyebabkan detak jantungku berdentum heboh. Bisikannya amat membuai telinga, alam bawah sadarku seakan lenyap melayang ke surga. Dia melepas pegangan seraya menyeringai, aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang menusuk namun tidak sakit. Lembut….bahkan jauh lebih lembut dari sutera mahal milik ayah.

" _Aku akan membuatmu berhutang budi lagi padaku, Lucy Heartfilia"_

Dan tanpa ku sadari, Natsu menyaksikan dari awal hingga akhir tingkah Jellal, yang membikin hati kecilnya jengkel bukan main.

"Anak-anak, keluarkan buku matematika kalian. Bukalah halaman tujuh puluh satu, lalu kerjakan soal bagian A dan B. Bla…bla…bla….."

Kebanyakan pura-pura tuli. Ada yang sibuk sendiri. Diam-diam mendengar lagu lewat _earphone_. Tertidur menjelajahi mimpi indah, sampai asyik mengupil dan menempel 'barang temuannya' di bawah meja kayu. Pantas sekolah ini masuk peringat tiga terbawah, menghargai guru saja sulit sekali. Jellal yang biasa fokus pandangannya justru lari kemana-mana, dan hal paling menganggu adalah dia terus memperhatikanku sejak pelajaran dimulai. Apa taburan bedakku tidak merata? Terlalu mencolok? Terkesan kampungan?!

"Jika selalu memperhatikan doi, tandanya kamu tertular virus bebal bernama jatuh cinta. Mengerti, Jellal Fernandes?" ledek Gildarts-sensei nyengir kuda. Memangnya ketua kelas benar-benar menyukai seseorang? Tapi siapa?

Teka-teki yang menyebalkan.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Kebetulan kelas sedang sepi. Chelia-san tidak bawa bekal, sehingga pamit padaku untuk membeli bento di kantin. Aku memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Natsu yang suka berkeliaran pun mendadak kalem, duduk manis menyantap roti daging gosong kesukaannya hikmat. Tumbenan Gray dan Loke tidak menemani, jarang melihat mereka terpisah seperti sekarang.

"Hoi Natsu" panggilku menekan setiap kata serius. Kepala salam-nya menoleh malas, dia tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan

"Apa?"

"Kali ini aku dimintai tolong oleh wanita bernama Juvia-san. Dia ingin dekat dengan Gray Fullbuster, sahabatmu. Jadi…."

"Jadi, kau memintaku menyusun rencana? Biar aku pikirkan dan pergilah dari sini" pengusirannya jauh lebih halus dibanding dulu. Kepalaku menangkap kode tersirat itu secepat kilat. Natsu berniat membantuku kali ini ternyata

"Tidak. Rencananya sudah ada, kok. Minggu besok aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Fairy Playland. Jam sepuluh pagi. Gray dan Juvia-san juga diundang. Kita tinggalkan, supaya mereka mendapat kesempatan bersama lebih banyak. Bagus kan?"

"Siapa juga yang mau membantumu, baka….!" nada ejekannya membuatku dongkol. Padahal aku mempercayai Natsu melebihi harapan, tetapi malah mengecewakanku. Sialan kau, sialan!

"Terserah! Aku bisa…."

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu menemani Lucy, Natsu" potong seseorang dibalik pintu geser. Jellal menguping pembicaraan kami entah sejak kapan, apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi sang pemuda yang terus maju tak gentar

"Kamu mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu. Lagi pula aku bebas hari Minggu besok. Natsu kan sibuk kencan dengan wanita silver kesayangannya, mana punya waktu demi seorang Lucy Heartfilia?" ucap Jellal menyisipkan sindiran di akhir kalimat. Heh….aku baru tau dia pacaran

" _TEME_ ….! Kau mau cari ribut, hah?!"

Pukulan Natsu layangkan usai melontarkan ucapan frontal tersebut. Terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka berdua. Jika sampai ketahuan Gildarts-sensei (lebih parahnya Erza-sensei), aku tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana selanjutnya! Teriakanku menutupi baku-hantam yang dapat menarik perhatian murid lain. Meski Natsu ogah menanggapi, namun tidak dengan Jellal.

"Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan!"

"Lucy. Bukan Jellal yang akan menolongmu, melainkan aku" ucap Natsu menyudahi pertengkarannya. Dahiku berkerut heran mendengar pertanyaannya barusan. Apa Jellal salah pukul, sehingga kepala si hati baja jadi _error_?

"Eh? Bisa diulangi?"

"I-intinya aku ingin membantumu, tapi jangan salah sangka, sekali ini saja!"

Dasar tsundere tingkat akut! Aku menghela nafas panjang, menyetujui tawarannya yang membuat dia mesam-mesem tanpa alasan jelas, bahkan mengacungkan jari telunjuk membentuk angka satu. Apapun taruhan di antara Jellal dan Natsu, itu di luar urusanku.

Kabar gembira ini harus aku sampaikan pada Juvia-san sepulang sekolah. Rasanya tidak sabar menanti hari Minggu tiba!

 _Bel pulang…._

Sama seperti kemarin, aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Melewati lengkungan rantai yang menghadap marmer biru gesit, berjalan menyusuri koridor pelan agar tidak menabrak tembok. Juvia-san tengah menyendiri pada sandaran tembok bercat putih. Dia langsung melambaikan tangan menyadari keberadaanku yang lumayan mencolok. Air mukanya menunjukkan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Oh ayolah, aku bukan pemberi harapan palsu.

"Soal permintaanmu, aku berjanji pasti membantumu mewujudkannya. Hari Minggu besok datanglah ke Fairy Playland. Jam sepuluh pagi. Kamu tidak sendiri, ada aku dan Natsu yang mendukung di belakang. Sisanya tergantung keputusanmu, Juvia-san"

"Uhm! Terima kasih banyak, Lucy-san. Gray benar-benar menerima ajakanmu?"

"Ya, dia tidak pikir panjang dan langsung setuju. Kamu mencintai Gray, ya….?"

"Be-begitulah. Aku menyukainya semenjak kelas satu SMP, tetapi Gray bukan lelaki yang peka terhadap perasaan wanita. Jadi, hubungan kami sebatas sahabat"

"Memang, sih, dia itu sama bodohnya dengan Natsu. Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan!"

Siapa peduli dengan hantu wanita, aku akan menyelidikinya kapan-kapan.

 _Hari Minggu…._

Kini aku sibuk merias diri di depan kaca, meski sebatas _makeup_ sederhana demi menunjang penampilan. Ibu tidak berkomentar apapun soal acaraku. Lagi pula masa hukumannya telah dibatalkan, kok! Capricon sempat menawarkan tumpangan, karena jarak rumahku dengan Fairy Playland lumayan jauh. Alasan apa yang membuatku harus menolaknya? Perjalanan berlangsung selama satu jam kurang, membosankan sekali hanya melihat kilasan pemandangan di dalam mobil bekecepatan 60 km/jam.

"Kita sudah sampai, Lucy-sama"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Telpon saya jika acara Lucy-sama sudah selesai"

"H'ai…."

Tiket masuk seharga dua ratus tibu jowle, cukup mahal untuk taman bermain berukuran sedang. Aku mencari batang hidung Natsu yang tak kunjung nampak, dimana pula Juvia-san dan Gray? Jangan sampai si hati baja meng _troll_ -ku, lalu pura-pura lupa keesokan harinya, dan kau tau kan, itu sama sekali tidak lucu! _Flat shoes_ ku dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah kesal. Mereka bertiga terlambat lima belas menit dari perjanjian, mungkin terjebak macet di jalan Rosenburg.

"Yo Lucy" sapa Gray diikuti Juvia-san dan Natsu. Syukurlah aku tidak dikerjai, tetapi ekspresi Natsu membuat suasana hatiku rusak seketika. Baru merasa lega sudah dibuat kesal lagi

"Pertama-tama kita mau kemana?" tanyaku berusaha menutupi urat kemarahan di pelipis. Juvia-san menunjuk bianglala bersemangat. Menarik tangan Gray menjauh dari kami berdua

"Heh….aku tidak menyangka, Gray mau-maunya jalan bareng wanita asing" komentar Natsu mendecih pelan. Belum lama berdiri dia sudah duduk di bangku taman. Mengeluhkan banyak hal yang mengusik indra pendengaranku

"Mungkin mereka punya ikatan khusus, seperti sahabat?"

"Jangan sembarangan menebak, pirang acak kadut. Aku yang bersahabat dengan Gray saja, tidak tahu-menahu tentang masa lalunya" aneh, sangat aneh bahkan. Kantuk menyerang kesadaranku cepat, berlama-lama di sini hanya membuat kakiku berkarat

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Kamu tidak bosan apa?"

Meski sekedar membeli makanan ringan atau bermain _games_ , entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Natsu memalingkan muka malu, menyadari iris karamelku terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam, aku yakin dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Juvia melambaikan tangan berulang kali, hendak menandai lokasinya saat ini bersama Gray. Aku pikir mereka belum bersenang-senang.

"Kalian sudah naik wahana apa saja?" tanyaku basa-basi tidak penting, daripada dicengkam canggung?

"Bianglala. Bom bom car. Perahu air. Rumah kaca….Lucy-san sendiri?"

"Kami cuman berkeliling. Aku sempat mengajak Natsu naik histeria, tetapi dia menolak. Melihat istana boneka pun tidak mau" huh, orang yang satu ini sulit diajak bersenang-senang! Gray cekikikan mendengar cerita singkatku. Natsu membelakangi kami bertiga menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Wajar karena Lucy masih baru. Natsu itu mabuk kendaraan. Naik perahu saja bisa kambuh. Pilihan buruk mengajaknya main ke sini"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Sialan kau Gray…." rutuk Natsu menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar. Jujur, aku sangat kaget mengetahui dia mengidap mabuk kendaraan tingkat berat. Pasti Natsu terpaksa lagi membantuku

"Untuk apa takut? Wanita pujaanmu tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu" ledek Gray tertawa lepas sesudahnya. Emosi Natsu yang mudah terpancing, nyaris menimbulkan pertengkaran di sebuah _stand_ makanan jika aku tidak melerai. Mereka berdua sama saja….mirip anak kecil!

Ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang melewati kami, namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah, sekelompok muda-mudi tengah berkumpul menyantap es krim dekat penunjuk jalan. Tidak ada hal aneh atau apapun. Aku merasa, seperti mengenal sesosok perempuan bersurai _silver_ sebahu di pinggir kanan. Dikalahkan rasa penasaran, kedua kakiku melangkah begitu saja mendekati mereka. Gray, Natsu dan Juvia-san yang sibuk sendiri pun mengekoriku di belakang.

"Lisanna….chan?"

"Lucy-chan? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" dia langsung memelukku erat melepas rindu. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya, karena Lisanna-chan termasuk golongan orang sibuk. Merupakan kesempatan langka dipertemukan kembali oleh Tuhan secara kebetulan

"Jalan-jalan bersama temanku. Perkenalkan, yang di sampingku namanya Juvia Lockser. Yang berambut raven namanya Gray Fullbuster, sedangkan yang berambut salam namanya Natsu Dragneel"

"Natsu?" _onyx-_ nya menoleh ke asal suara. Membulatkan mata kaget melihat Lisanna-chan yang memasang tampang bingung

"Ma-maaf. Kepalaku mendadak sakit, ayo temani aku ke apotek terdekat, Lucy" pinta Natsu menarik lenganku kuat. Aku menundukkan kepala berulang kali, meminta maaf pada Lisanna-chan yang sebatas tersenyum, getir?

Apa selain mabuk kendaraan Natsu juga buta arah? Aku melepas pegangan paksa. Mengintograsi lewat tatapan intimidasi andalannya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, alasan sakit kepala itu palingan untuk menghindari Lisanna-chan. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling sambil menghela nafas berat, sekarang kami berada di mana? Meminta pertanggung jawaban pun sia-sia, lebih baik bertanya pada petugas.

"Maaf pak, tetapi ini di daerah mana, ya?"

"Ini daerah wahana ekstrim, non!"

Wahana ekstrim? Bukankah tersesatnya terlalu jauh? Aku menghadap ke belakang menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Pria berbadan besar dengan kaca mata hitamnya yang mencurigakan! Siapa pun dia pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Natsu menghilang entah kemana, lenyap dari pandanganku ditelan lautan manusia. Nafasku tersekat dibekap menggunakan sapu tangan. Tidak….aku diculik! Aku akan dibawa kemana?! Pengunjung lain nampak mengejar si penculik, tetapi mereka kehilangan jejak dan hanya menyisakan kami berdua. Bantuan, aku harus menghubungi polisi!

"Le-lepaskan aku sebelum polisi datang kemari!" ancamku bergetar ketakutan. Merogoh ponsel dalam kantung rok hendak mengetik nomor tujuan

"Lucy, ini aku!" yang menculikku adalah Natsu? Apa dia sudah gila?!

"Aku tau kamu membenciku, tetapi jangan berlebihan melakukannya!" tanpa disadari, air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipiku. Natsu selalu nyaris membuatku menangis, dan sekarang dia benar-benar melakukannya

"Diculik temanmu sendiri jauh lebih baik, daripada lelaki berbadan besar itu yang menculikmu?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Be-begitulah, tetapi sekali ini saja. Selanjutnya aku tidak peduli, mau kamu jatuh ke jurang sekalipun" kejam sekali perkataanmu. Ya, tetapi dia berhasil membuatku tersenyum lagi

"Ayo hampiri Juvia-san dan Gray"

Tak terasa sudah sore. Matahari pun hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Natsu menghubungi Gray dengan telepon genggamnya sebanyak tiga kali, tetapi tak kunjung diangkat. Mungkin mereka asyik bermain sampai lupa waktu, terka-ku sibuk mencari ke segala arah. Seorang badut dengan kostum kelincinya menyodorkan selembaran kepada kami berdua. Festival kembang api pukul tujuh malam, apa Gray dan Juvia-san juga pergi? Aku menepuk bahu Natsu pelan. Memberi isyarat untuk mengunjungi acara tersebut.

"Memangnya kamu yakin, mereka berada di sana?" tanya Natsu ragu. Aku tau, dia lelah karena terus berjalan tanpa istirahat. Menemukan sahabatnya saja begitu terpaksa

"Percayalah. Ayo kita pergi"

"Ikuti aku! Gray pasti mengajaknya melihat dari situ" tangan kami sudah berpegangan sebanyak tiga kali seharian ini, apa Natsu tidak menyadarinya? Ya, siapa peduli, aku senang dia menganggapku

Kami memulai pencarian di daerah sepanjang sungai Magnolia. Aneh, bukankah sudah terlalu jauh dari taman bermain? Ekor mataku melirik ke samping kanan, mendapati Gray dan Juvia sedang mengobrol, bahkan saling bergandengan! Jelas aku kaget, sedekat apa, sih, hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Natsu mendorong kepalaku bersembunyi di semak-semak. Kalau ketahuan bisa bahaya katanya, karena Gray paling benci diuntit.

"Sudah lama, ya, kira-kira tiga tahun lalu?" tanya Gray mengelus surai Juvia lembut. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja

"H'ai….saat itu Gray-sama pindah ke SMP Fairy Tail. Juvia kangen" imbuhan –sama? Apa mereka itu tuan dan pembantu? Ah, mana mungkin, Juvia kan murid sekolah sama seperti kami

"Maaf, maaf, aku yang bersalah telah meninggalkanmu. Apa kamu lelah?"

"Tidak. Justru sangat senang. Asal bersama Gray-sama, Juvia rela pergi ke luar angkasa sekalipun"

"Candaanmu lucu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi astronot, kok"

"Inikan pemisalan. Juvia tau, cita-cita Gray-sama kan jadi pemahat patung. Sayangnya, om dan tante menentang keras. Namun sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Gray-sama"

"Terkadang aku berpikir, apa pantas melakukan ini? Orang tuaku sangat marah, ketika mengetahui putra mereka masuk SMP Fairy Tail"

"Di sana tidak buruk. Gray-sama punya sahabat baik, sedangkan aku bertemu dengan penolongku"

"Penolongmu? Siapa dia?"

"Rahasia. Nanti Gray-sama tau cepat atau lambat"

Suasana hening sejenak, menyisakan mereka berdua larut dalam dunia masing-masing. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang. Ending ini bagus untuk Juvia-san maupun Gray : bahagia. Natsu tidak membiarkanku bergerak meski seinci saja. Jarang-jarang melihatnya penasaran tingkat dewa, dia juga berkata 'tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku rasa akan terjadi hal menarik'.

 _DUARRR!_

 _DUARRR!_

Warna-warni kembang api memeriahkan langit malam di kota tercinta, Fiore. Aku yakin menyaksikannya walau dihalang kilatan cahaya, me-mereka ciuman! Natsu membungkam mulutku yang hampir mengeluarkan suara. Dia berlebihan, lagi pula, bisikan kecil tidak berarti apapun di tengah rentetan letusan kembang api.

"Gray-sama. Ada yang ingin Juvia katakan padamu"

"Katakan saja, tapi setelah itu….biarkan aku yang berbicara"

"….."

"Terima kasih Gray-sama! Beraktmu aku bisa pergi ke surga sekarang" salam Juvia mengecup bibir Gray singkat. Pertemuan dan perpisahan yang menyakitkan, ya….

Surga? Maksudnya tempat setelah kematian? Aku menganga di tempat. Juvia-san sempat mengatakan sesuatu dengan volume suara hampir nol, kemudian menyalip lisan Gray yang setengah terbuka. Sontak aku dan Natsu berlari menghampirinya. Dia shock berat, belum menerima kenyataan bahwa kilauan cahaya berangsur-angsur menelan tubuh Juvia.

Mirip hantu, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir?

" _Terima kasih, Lucy-san"_

Aku tidak perlu lagi menanyakan, sesosok hantu wanita dengan payung ala Eropa kesayangannya. Karena orang itu adalah Juvia sendiri.

Bersambung….

A/N : Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini? Gregetan? Membosankan? Biasa aja? Gak bikin penasaran? Mohon review-nya ya! Maaf juga kalau update-nya kelamaan. Author mendadak sakit dan cerita ini sempat terhenti, untung udah baikan. Update selanjutnya My Family dan I don't Want to Forget You

Balasan review :

GummyZone : Maaf ya review-nya baru dibales sekarang. Update-nya aja baru sekarang ya, hehehe. Maaf juga kalo gak bisa update kilat, idenya rasa tersendat jadi butuh waktu lama. Yap, kamu sudah mendapat jawabannya di sini. Puaskah? Thx ya udah review

Ryuzaki Namikaze : Dia memang hantunya, hehehe. Thx ya udah review

Fic of Delusion : Juvia gak akan setega itu kok membawa Gray ke alamnya, wkwkw. Semoga ke depannya kamu makin suka sama cerita ini. Thx ya udah review. Gimana chapter 8-nya?


	9. Klub Musik Part 1

Sesudah kejadian itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa membicarakannya sedikitpun selama perjalanan. Gray frustasi berat. Natsu ikut sedih melihat sang sahabat terlukai secara mental. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun Juvia-san benar-benar menghilang entah kemana. Hantu tidak ada, begitulah kata ibu. Putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia dibesarkan atas dasar kenyataan, demi mempersiapkanku menjadi dokter handal di masa mendatang.

"Ikhlaskan saja, bisa?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan di antara kami. Bulan purnama menyoroti wajah Gray yang nampak sendu. Aku tau sulit melakukannya, tetapi dia harus belajar mulai dari sekarang

"Mengikhlaskannya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Juvia-san kini hidup tenang di sana. Penderitaannya telah dihapuskan oleh kematian. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Gray" memang, ucapanku sekarang bukanlah hal yang ingin dia dengar, tetapi, menodai kedua telinga temanku sendiri dengan hiburan kosong sama saja menjerumuskannya. Gray perlu sedikit ketegaran, itulah yang terpenting

"Lucy! Perkataanmu kali ini sangat keterlaluan!" seru Natsu menarik lenganku menjauh dari Gray. Yang diajak mengobrol hanya terdiam. Lanjut berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pertengkaran kecilku dengan si hati baja

"Aku mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan. Suatu hari nanti, manusia pasti menghadapi ajal, cepat atau lambat. Kamu dan Gray mengetahuinya, bukan?" mereka bukan anak-anak, mereka remaja sama sepertiku. Realita memang kejam. Hidup tidaklah seratus persen menyenangkan, jika kematian membayangi setiap hari

"Tentu aku tau, lalu kenapa?! Karena itulah aku membenci dokter. Kamu bisa mengucapkannya dengan mudah, karena belum mengerti apa itu kehilangan. Apa kamu tidak memiliki, seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupmu?"

"Jelas kan aku punya?! Ayah, ibu, Levy-chan, Lisanna-chan. Mereka semua berharga bagiku!"

"Lalu, jika salah dari mereka meninggal, apa kamu masih bisa, dengan sombongnya berkata seperti tadi?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Natsu! Aku…aku…."

"Berhentilah menangis, bocah! Itu juga berlaku untukmu, kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangku, Lucy" interupsi Gray berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku terpaku di tempat, melihat bayangannya menjauh dari pantulan sungai Magnolia

Angin musim gugur begitu dingin menembus kulit ari, ditambah pakaian lengan pendekku menambah tusukannya yang menjadi-jadi. Namun tetap, hati Gray jauh lebih dingin dibanding cuaca hari ini. Apa sekarang dia membenciku? Apa dia ingin memutus hubungan? Tidak, sejak awal aku selalu sendirian, karena begitulah takdir Lucy Heartfilia yang terlukis. Lucunya mengutuk takdir sendiri.

"Lucy-sama, kenapa anda tidak menghubungi saya?" tanya Capricorn setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di mansion Heartfilia. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, berbahaya memang jika seorang gadis pulang larut-larut

"Maaf, aku kehabisan baterai. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Silahkan masuk. Nyonya Heartfilia menunggumu di dalam"

Kira-kira ibu marah tidak, ya? Kedatanganku disambut, oleh seulas senyum beliau yang khas. Ayah membisu dan langsung beristirahat di dalam kamar. Menyisakanku yang masih melamun memikirkan kejadian barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir perkataanku keterlaluan kejam, Gray tengah bersedih dan aku menambah air mata di hatinya. Bodoh sekali…bodoh…bodoh….bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi sebodoh ini?!

"Bagaimana harimu, menyenangkan?"

"Ya, aku sempat bertemu Lisanna-chan di Fairy Playland, meski tidak lama" ceritaku singkat, padat, jelas. Duduk di sebelah ibu yang sedari tadi memintanya

"Baguslah jika kamu bersenang-senang, lalu kenapa sedih?"

"A….aku tidak sengaja, menyakiti temanku"

"Sudah minta maaf?" jawabanku sebatas menggeleng kepala pelan. Ibu mengangguk tanda mengerti, mengelus surai pirangku seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya. Jujur, aku takut dijauhi Gray. Aku takut dia tidak mau memaafkanku seumur hidup. Aku takut Juvia-san menangis di surga. Aku memang….lemah

"Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Asal Lucy tulus, pasti temanmu memaafkanmu. Pergilah tidur, besok harus sekolah" nasehat ibu yang langsung dituruti. Ya, aku membutuhkan istirahat total. Hari Minggu menguras banyak tenaga, kaki pun seakan mati rasa karena terus berkeliling dari siang

Pulau kapuk menemani malam singkatku yang amat melelahkan. Sulit memejamkan mata, menghabiskan jam demi jam dengan terjaga. Aku terlalu takut, memikirkan bagaimana melewati hari esok. Andaikan Senin tidak pernah ada di penanggalan….

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mimpi datang menghampiriku sesekali, meski kurang jelas dan aku malas mengingatnya. Virgo menungguku di ruang makan. Sarapan pun merasa malas. Entah apa yang terjadi perutku mendadak kenyang, usai disuguhi khyalan-khayalan buruk mengenai hari ini. Sepiring roti tersaji di atas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak, ditemani setoples selai stoberi dan cokelat kesukaanku. Pisau yang dipegang amatlah berat, seakan tenagaku habis seketika dirundung pertengkaran kecil.

"Hime-sama terlihat lemas, apa anda sakit?" tanya Virgo menyisipkan nada khawatir. Aku tidak menjawab, sibuk mengunyah roti hingga potongan terakhir masuk ke dalam pencernaanku

Bukankah lebih baik dilupakan? Membayangkan sesuatu secara berlebihan berbeda dari kebiasaanku sehari-hari, tetapi baru baru pertama kalinya, aku bertengkar dengan seseorang sampai bentak-membentak. Ayah mengantarku ke sekolah pagi sekali, katanya beliau ada urusan di kantor, jadi, mau tidak mau harus menurut.

Kelas begitu sepi, baik Gray, Loke maupun Natsu pasti masih terlelap di kasur. Aku bosan hanya duduk manis memandang sebatas jendela. Berkeliling di koridor terdengar menyenangkan, siapa tau bisa menemukan ruang rahasia atau hal semacam itu. Lantai mengkilat diterpa sinar matahari, membuatnya lebih licin dibanding pertengahan hari. Aku menuruni sepuluh anak tangga, melewati ruangan yang nampak asing. Eh, seingatku dulunya kelas, sejak kapan berubah haluan ke klub musik?

 _SREKKK!_

"Selamat pagi, Lucy" suara berat menyapaku hangat, ditambah senyumnya yang kelewat cerah. Sungguh, aku tidak tau Jellal berada di sana

"Se-selamat pagi, Jellal. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Bermain musik, memangnya kamu pikir apa?" benar juga, sih….namanya saja klub musik, mana mungkin berlatih drama atau memasak

"Ternyata kamu anggota klub musik" ujarku mengelus tuts keyboard berseling hitam putih. Dulu ibu sering memainkan lagu untukku, begitu menenangkan dan lembut

"Ya, meski aku belum lama bergabung. Kamu tidak ikut klub apa-apa?"

"Ibu tidak mengizinkan. Lagi pula, aku kurang tertarik"

"Heh….benarkah? Ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu" pinta Jellal terbilang dadakan. Aku tidak enak hati memberitau alasannya. Ibu mengecap SMA Fairy Tail buruk, kalau dia mendengar itu apa reaksinya? Bahuku ditepuk pelan, Jellal menanti jawaban dari dua menit lalu

"Ma-maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan alasannya"

"Bukan mengenai masuk klub. Ini menyangkut Gray dan Natsu"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Gray kemarin. Semua itu salahku, dia tidak perlu minta maaf"

"Lalu, apa kamu memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya?"

Bungkam….mulutku terkunci rapat menghadapi pertanyaan Jellal. Aku menundukkan kepala sendu, meremas ujung rok melampiaskan segalanya, perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, bercampur aduk menjadi satu kesatuan yang menyakitkan. Suara pintu geser terdengar membuka. Tiga orang lelaki masuk dan menyapa kami berdua. Niatku ciut melihat pemuda bersurai raven berdiri di antara mereka. Apa Jellal tau, aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian?

"Ki-kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja. Aku mau balik" pamitku melewati ketiga sahabat tersebut. Pukul 6.40, dua puluh menit tersisa barulah bel masuk berbunyi

Argh….lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan perasaan takut! Istirahat nanti tidak boleh mundur, apapun yang terjadi permintaan maaf Gray patut dikonfirmasi. Jellal menyusul ke dalam kelas lima menit kemudian. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku bergetar sesaat. Dia serius ingin memberi bantuan, terkesan dari nada bicaranya, serius tanpa main-main. Aku enggan merepotkan, masalah ini wajib selesai sebelum pulang sekolah.

" _Datanglah ke ruang musik, jika kamu masih gagal minta maaf"_

Terima kasih banyak, Jellal….

 _Jam istirahat pertama…._

Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga berkumpul sambil bercengkrama, melahap sekotak bento yang disediakan sebagai bekal makan siang. Aku sadar kesulitan mendekat. Meremas kedua belah sumpit akibat terlalu kesal. Chelia-san memperhatikan sedari tadi, menyadari tingkah laku-ku yang aneh dibanding beberapa hari lalu. Sial, kapan, sih, kesempatan emas datang?

"Ano Lucy-san….makanlah bekalmu dulu. Selanjutnya pelajaran olahraga, kalau kurang tenaga bisa gawat"

"Ah, maafkan aku Chelia-san"

"Tetapi, kenapa Lucy-san terus memperhatikan kelompok Natsu?"

"Uhuk….uhuk! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawabku mengambil jeda karena batuk terselak nasi. Chelia-san memicingkan mata, menatap iris karamelku yang menjadi sasaran empuknya

"Jangan-jangan….Lucy-san jatuh cinta dengan Gray!" APA?! Dari seluruh dugaan kenapa harus itu yang dikoarkan? Aku menutup mulut Chelia-san rapat, namun terlambat karena orang bersangkutan telah menyadari maksud teriakan tersebut

Berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan, aku berjalan ke arah Gray yang hendak beranjak pergi. Ingatlah akan tekadmu tadi pagi. Jangan mau merepotkan Jellal! Kau harus _move on_ dari perasaan bersalah.

"Gray, aku ingin…."

"Ayo jajan di kantin. Bu Evergreen punya menu spesial, khusus hari ini saja" ujar Gray disambut sorakan gembira dari Natsu dan Loke. Mereka melewatiku sangat mudah, bahkan keberadaanku bagaikan angin lewat

Kacang garing, ya….Chelia-san tersenyum iba di sebelahku, dia sangka aku ingin menyatakan cinta. Biarlah, aku hanya perlu mencoba sebanyak yang dibutuhkan.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Gildarts-sensei berkata kami akan berlatih basket dalam tim, kelompok ditentukan oleh ketua kelas. Aku ogah berpikiran buruk terhadap Jellal, tetapi kenapa dia menempatkanku bersama Gray dan Natsu?! Permainan dimulai setelah pluit dibunyikan nyaring. Aku langsung mengoper bola ke arah Chelia-san, karena dia tidak dijaga pemain lain.

 _BRAKKK!_

"Bola keluar!" seru Gildarts-sensei. Aku melemparnya ke Gray lemas, untung tidak meleset atau jatuh. Permainan pun dilanjutkan kembali ditambah helaan nafasku yang semakin berat. Satu tim dengannya mempersulit keadaan

"Lucy-san, operanmu terlalu kuat"

"Maaf, maaf"

Sepuluh menit berlalu, _quarter_ pertama usai digantikan istirahat lima menit. Aku meneguk sebotol air minum cepat, melelahkan juga karena tubuhku tidak atletis. Berlari ke sana-kemari bukanlah hal yang mudah, kau tau itu?

"Kamu bisa bermain basket toh" menyindir atau memuji, nih? Aku terdiam mendengar celetukan Jellal yang terus-menerus mengajakku mengobrol

"Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku selalu serius dalam memuji orang lain"

"H'ai terima kasih. Tidak mengobrol dengan Gray dan Natsu?"

"Apa kesannya aneh? Aku rasa kamu lebih memerlukan perhatian"

"Maksudmu apa? Ayo main" ajakku usai mendengar instruksi Gildarts-sensei. Jauh dari lubuk hati, aku senang menerima perhatiannya. Ternyata Jellal baik, ya….tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta sama dia

 _Quarter_ kedua dimulai dalam kondisi memanas. Kelompok kami tertinggal sepuluh angka, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengejar ketertinggalan. Dengan sigap aku meloncat setinggi mungkin guna mencetak tiga poin. Bola basket memutari ring lumayan lama, membuatku deg-degan setengah mati setengah hidup, berharap masuk sehingga jarak yang terpaut tidaklah jauh.

Dan itu masuk, percobaan pertamaku yang berhasil seratus persen.

" _Nice shoot_ , Lucy"

"Gray….?" tanyaku memanggil sang pemilik nama. Tidak salah dengar? Ini pertanda baik, kan?

 _Eh…..?_

 _BRAKKKK!_

Terpeleset keringat di saat-saat pertandingan, sangat memalukan dan kepalaku pusing sekarang. Sesaat aku melihat ekspresi dari teman-teman, mereka terlihat takut terutama Gray. Kenapa dia sekhawatir itu? Tidak cocok dengan sifatnya yang kalem dan dingin. Apa kami mengecap rasa serupa? Sebuah penyesalan?

 _Di UKS…._

"Ughh….ini dimana?" ruangan serba putih ditutupi hordeng berhiaskan bunga. Bau obat menyebar di seluruh ruangan, pasti seseorang membawaku ke UKS

"Sudah baikan?"

"Yo Gray, aku kira siapa. Begitulah, lalu bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Kelompok kita didiskualifikasi. Jellal memutuskan mundur setelah kamu pingsan"

"Hahaha….dia berlebihan" tawaku hambar hendak mencairkan suasana. Terpeleset keringat tadi menciptakan moment bagus untukku meminta maaf. Kami terdiam sejenak, membuka mulut pun entah kenapa sangat sulit

"Maaf" aku mengucapkannya terlalu pelan, sampai Gray meminta pengulangan sekali lagi. Apa dia mempermainkanku? Padahal presentase keberanianku sudah benar-benar habis

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf!"

 _Hening…._

"Oh"

"Oh?" tanyaku memastikan

"Oh"

Oh? Hanya oh saja yang keluar lewat mulutnya?! Aku menyibak selimut geram, membuatnya melayang-layang di udara sebelum jatuh menutupi petak lantai. Gray tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Tahan diri menerima tinjuan kecilku yang lemah. Keterlaluan….padahal aku sudah tulus minta maaf, apa dia masa bodoh dengan kelanjutan hubungan kami?

"Aneh melihatmu minta maaf, Lucy. Aku pergi dulu, beristirahatlah"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu menggunakan kata 'aneh'? Aku juga manusia biasa. Aku bisa melakukan kesalahan, bahkan lebih banyak darimu atau Natsu!"

 _BLAM!_

Apa Gray terlalu besar kepala, sehingga dia tidak mau menjawab? Atau mungkin….dia enggan memaafkanku?

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Tas selempangku dibawa Chelia-san yang mampir sebentar ke UKS. Berbaik hati pula meminjamkan catatan untuk ulangan minggu depan. Aku ingin segera pulang, kemudian tidur dan mengerjakan PR. Langit senja mewarnai kota tercinta Magnolia. Kebanyakan murid sudah meninggalkan area sekolah, kecuali mereka yang menjalani eskul. Kembali, aku melewati ruang musik tempat Natsu berlatih. Petikan gitar, dentuman drum, alunan keyboard, menjadi keselarasan yang menciptakan musik nan indah.

 _SREKKK!_

Iris mereka berempat mengarah padaku, yang datang mendadak lalu seenak jidat masuk tanpa berkata permisi. Aku tersenyum getir, melambaikan tangan singkat berhadiah kacang garing. Ternyata benar, tidak seharusnya aku mampir kemari. Seharusnya aku melupakan pesan Jellal, semua ini hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk ke dasar jurang terdalam.

"Mau mencoba bermain alat musik?" tawar Loke yang aku setujui. Melihat keyboard di belakang speaker gitar membuatku teringat masa lalu. Ibu menyukai lagu klasik, karena alasan itulah aku berniat ikut les piano. Sudah lama sekali rasanya….

Jari-jemariku menari lembut di atas tuts keyboard. Memainkan chopin sepenuh hati dengan alasan sederhana : agar pendengar menikmatinya, keindahan ini. Aku hanya memainkan setengah lagu, tidak ingin menganggu mereka yang serius berlatih. Jellal memulai tepuk tangan diikuti Loke dan Gray. Si hati baja memang membenciku, apa pemuda berambut raven itu juga beranggapan demikian?

"Lagu klasik, ya….permainanmu bagus. Mau sekalian mencoba bernyanyi?" giliran Jellal yang menawar setelah Loke. Jujur, aku bingung mesti membalas apa

"Yang mewakili perasaanmu saja. Bagaimana?" ya, tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin dengan bernyanyi mampu memperbaiki suasana hatiku

 _Koko wa doko na no darou?  
Sora wo miagete sagashita hoshi  
Watashi itsuno manika  
Hitori hagurete shimatta yo_

 _Nani mo osorenai de  
Tatoe hanarete te mo  
Zutto zutto  
Min'na kawarazu ni  
Soba ni iru kara_

 _Yume no kawa wo  
Watatta fune ga  
Shizuka ni kishi ni tsuku  
Yoake mae  
Hajimete no  
Daichi ni ippo  
Ashi wo ima fumidasu_

Sial….kenapa harus lagunya AKB48? Hobbyku yang suka idol pun terbongkar sekarang. Natsu cekikikan di pojok ruang musik. Pasti dia sengaja menertawai, karena suaraku sempat bergetar di bagian _reff_. Seakan bocah itu bisa bernyanyi lebih baik dariku.

"Selamat! Kamu diterima menjadi vokalis band kami!" seru Jellal tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget. Aku tidak sedang ikut audisi apapun, kan?

"Intinya adalah, apa kamu mau bergabung dengan klub musik?" tanya Natsu berhenti tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka rencanakan, tetapi apa alasanku untuk menolak?

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Lihatlah Levy-chan, sekarang aku punya band sendiri.

 _Di perjalanan pulang…._

"Aku mau minta maaf" ucap Gray sewaktu kami berlima makan es campur di kedai Bu Meredy. Parutan kelapa bercampur alpukat terjatuh dari genggaman sendokku. Ada angin apa sehingga dia berubah pikiran?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena menyakiti perasaanmu kemarin"

"Perkataanmu benar, Lucy. Juvia pasti bahagia di surga sana. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya bagiku menangisi kepergiannya. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku"

Dasar bodoh, kamu saja yang berlebihan menganggapku penolong. Aku menyukainya, hari Senin di kala senja menyapa. Hari dimana aku menemukan teman baru. Kami pulang bersama dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Hoi Lucy" panggil Natsu yang aku kira sudah pulang duluan. Batang hidungnya tidak nampak di kedai Bu Meredy, kata Jellal dia menghilang entah kemana

"Apa? Silahkan jika kamu ingin mencaci maki. Aku siap dibenci olehmu"

"Cih, sinis sekali perkataanmu! Judulnya Yume no Kawa, bukan?"

"Darimana kamu mengetahuinya?!" aku terkejut bukan main, padahal hanya segelintir orang yang tau, yakni para fans AKB48

"Seseorang menyukai lagu itu sama sepertimu, selalu memutarnya setiap kali kami mengobrol. Sungai mimpi, ya, kalau tidak salah? Mau mengarunginya bersama?" ajak Natsu berkias klise. Dia tidak cocok menjadi pujangga. Hati besi yang aku kenal, mana mungkin menciptakan lagu sesedih Yume no Kawa

"Boleh. Aku juga ingin mencari, perasaan aneh apa ini, setiap kali berada di sisimu. Natsu, jujur saja, aku tidak benar-benar membencimu, tetapi, terserah jika kamu masih bersikeras mempertahankan kedengkian itu"

"Diam! Ingat Lucy, bukan berarti aku menganggapmu teman. Dari hari ke hari, rasa benciku terhadapmu pasti bertambah. Hanya untuk tiga bulan ke depan, mohon bantuannya"

"Ya, mohon bantuannya juga, Natsu"

Dan kisah perjalanan sungai mimpiku, dimulai dari sekarang.

Bersambung….

A/N : Author sengaja menggabungkannya dengan lagu AKB48 Yume no Kawa, karena author pengen banget bikin cerita berdasarkan lagu itu, tetapi bingung dan idenya terlalu abstrak. Lagi pula, karena ini berhubungan dengan musik, jadi saya rasa harus ada kaitannya dengan sebuah lagu.

Masa lalu Gray dan Juvia juga tujuan klub musik akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Juga beberapa kejutan yang mungkin tidak kalian duga, ikuti terus ya jangan bosan :)

Balasan review (dikitnya yang review) :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya buat pujian dan review-nya. Yep, konflik mereka bertiga akan muncul di dua/tiga chapter selanjutnya, karena cerita ini tentang anak sekolahan, jadi gak ada pertumpahan darah (ini bukan cerita First, Last, Everything kan XD)

rose namikaze : Yosh salam kenal juga bang (?) Kesian ya Gray jadi jones, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	10. Klub Musik Part 2

Ajakan Natsu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala. Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Ternyata si hati baja bisa perhatian juga. Aku segera menaiki tangga, setelah ibu membukakan pintu depan rumah. Kabar gembira ini harus diberitaukan pada Levy, pasti dia sangat kaget! Handphone di atas meja belajar, langsung ku sambar secepat kilat, mengetik kalimat demi kalimat menggunakan kekuatan sepuluh jari. Belum lama menunggu, balasannya sudah sampai ke kotak masuk.

 _From : Levy_

 _Selamat, Lu-chan! Aku turut senang untukmu, tetapi, bukankah tante melarangmu ikut kegiatan klub?_

Kenapa hal paling penting justru terlupakan? Lagi-lagi hambatanku terdapat pada larangan ibu. Sudah dua bulan lamanya aku bersekolah di SMA Fairy Tail, apa tidak bisa diikhlaskan saja? Baiklah, otakku terpaksa diputar untuk menciptakan suatu kebohongan, yang kira-kira masuk akal dan tidak menimbulkan kercurigaan.

 _To : Levy_

 _Kau benar, tetapi baik ayah maupun ibu tidak berhak menghentikan mimpiku! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Latihan klub musik dimulai hari Selasa, Kamis dan Jumat. Aku akan mengatakan pada ibu, ingin belajar kelompok di rumahmu. Boleh, ya?_

 _SEND!_

Bukan kebiasaanku untuk membohongi orang tua, aku hanya berharap semoga mereka mau mengerti, jika suatu saat nanti terbongkar. Ibu memanggil dari lantai bawah, menyuruhku turun membersihkan diri, usai Virgo menyiapkan bak mandi setengah jam lamanya. Levy tak kunjung menjawab, kebiasaannya berpikir dua kali jika dimintai tolong yang buruk. Kalau dia menolak, pupuslah sudah impianku bergabung dengan klub musik.

 _Dua puluh menit kemudian…._

 _Drrt…drtt…drttt…._

 _From : Levy_

 _Aku mau membantu Lu-chan. Harus serius, ya, latihan bernyanyinya! Omong-omong, mengejutkan juga karena Natsu-san menerima kehadiranmu._

Lihat, Levy saja terkaget-kaget! Selesai menggosok rambut, aku mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, sesekali tetawa mengetik balasan SMS, saat mengingat wajah Natsu tersipu malu sewaktu berkata, 'tiga bulan ke depan mohon bantuannya'. Mungkin perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, dia mulai menerima posisiku sebagai murid. Sifat tsundere-nya saja, yang membuat si hati baja mengatakan bahwa rasa bencinya mustahil dihilangkan.

 _To : Levy_

 _Hahaha….! Makanya aku sangat kaget, apalagi Natsu sampai mengajakku mengarungi sungai mimpi itu bersama-sama._

Membosankan sekali, kenapa pula hujan di luar sangat deras? Padahal aku ingin nonton di ruang tamu. Suara ibu kembali terdengar, bau ikan goreng tertangkap oleh indra penciumanku, membuat perut berkeroncong ria melantukan bunyi khas. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00, ternyata memang sekarang waktunya makan malam.

Ayah terlihat sibuk membaca koran. Virgo mencuci perlatan masak di dapur. Ibu menyiapkan sumpit berserta mangkuk, tak ketinggalan membawa sepanci sup hangat. Aku duduk setelah mereka mulai makan (karena begitulah peraturan keluarga Heartfilia), termasuk dilarang berbicara selama proses berlangsung, nasi tidak boleh tersisa, wajib dihabiskan hingga ke butir terakhir. Jelas rumit, aku membutuhkan waktu sangat lama agar terbiasa.

"Ibu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucapku setelah selesai mengunyah porsi terakhir. Mata beliau menatap lekat iris karamelku dengan serius. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk bermain-main, atau tersenyum lembut setiap saat

"Langsung katakan. Setelah ini ibu harus mengurus pekerjaan"

"Levy mengajakku belajar bersama di rumahnya, hari Selasa, Kamis dan Jumat. Boleh, ya?"

"Baiklah selama itu tidak menganggu rutinitas harianmu. Kira-kira pulang jam berapa?" syukurlah diizinkan! Jantungku sampai berdegub kencang menanti persetujuannya

"Tidak lama, kok! Sekitar jam lima sore"

"Apa kamu tidak memiliki teman di sekolah? Sampai harus pergi ke rumah Levy segala" tanyanya sambil meneguk secangkir kopi hangat, asyik membaca rubrik olahraga tentang kekalahan tim 'Crocus'. Tadi ibu, sekarang ayah, selanjutnya siapa yang mau menguji kesebaranku?

"Sayang. Apa kamu lupa? Sekarang Lucy bersekolah di SMA Fairy Tail. Temannya itu anak berandal semua, masih bagus dia tetap dekat dengan Levy!" bela ibu menaikkan volume suara. Aku yang hendak buka mulut terpaksa diam lagi

"Lucy tidak mudah terpengaruh, bahkan sampai sekarang kamu masih melarangnya ikut kegiatan klub. Kalau begini terus, kapan anak kita punya kesempatan untuk mengembangkan bakat?"

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh! Setiap hari kamu sibuk bekerja, tau apa tentang sekolah Lucy? Dia adalah pewaris tunggal rumah sakit keluarga Heartfilia. Bagaimana bisa pintar kalau lingkungan belajarnya buruk?"

"Hanya sekolahnya saja, Lucy sudah pintar sejak TK. Sayang, kamu ingat kan hasil tes IQ anak kita? Dia itu cerdas, bukan rata-rata atau normal. Asalkan hasil tesnya tinggi, Lucy bisa kuliah di kedokteran"

"Tapi, pelajaran di SMA Fairy Tail terlalu mudah. Masuk jurusan IPA saja semudah membalik telapak tangan"

"Jangan meremehkan suatu hal! Lucy pasti berjuang, untuk bersaing dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kamu harus mendukung anak kita, Sayang!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendukungnya, jika dia masuk ke SMA peringkat terbawah di Magnolia? Padahal Lucy punya kesempatan besar masuk ke Blue Pegasus, tetapi karena ajaranmu dia jadi seperti sekarang"

"Ajaranku tidak salah. Jiwa sosial Lucy memang tinggi, kau tau?"

Awalnya aku mengira, ayah bisa membuat hati ibu menjadi lunak, dan memperbolehkanku ikut kegiatan klub. Malah terjadi sebaliknya, mereka bertengkar dan mempermasalahkan lingkungan belajar, pewaris tunggal rumah sakit pun dibawa-bawa ke dalam obrolan absurd tersebut. Diam-diam aku kabur meninggalkan ruang makan. Mengcek kotak masuk, mendapati satu SMS dari Levy belum dibaca. Setidaknya ada sedikit hiburan, agar aku mampu bernafas normal usai dijepit sampai sesak.

 _From : Levy_

 _Ini hanya perikiraanku. Sepertinya Natsu-san menyukai Lu-chan, hehehe….oh iya, apa klub musik kalian punya tujuan?_

A-apa, si hati baja _tsundere_ itu menyukaiku? Tetapi bukan perasaannya yang harus aku pikirkan, melainkan pertanyaan Levy mengenai tujuan klub musik SMA Fairy Tail. Memalukan jika menjawab tidak ada, namun, karena begitulah kenyataan yang terlukis, maka harus diberitaukan sejujur mungkin.

 _To : Levy_

 _Entahlah, belum disepakati mungkin._

Pada akhirnya, jawaban yang ku berikan bermakna ambigu, antara bingung dan benar-benar tidak tau. Jujur, aku memiliki keinginan ikut serta dalam lomba band di kota Crocus. Juara tahun lalu SMA Blue Pegasus, disusul Lamia Scale lalu Mermaid Heel. Kalau bertanya kapan nama Fairy Tail masuk nominasi, maka tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang. Saat masih SMP, aku tidak pernah tau ada sekolah itu di Magnolia. Setelah _browsing_ di internet, barulah jendela duniaku terbuka.

Selain SMA Fairy Tail ada dua terbawah, yaitu Quartro Cerberus dan Raven Tail. Meski sebenarnya kurang penting untuk diinformasikan. Aku dengar-dengar, band mereka sempat juara tiga tahun lalu mengalahkan Blue Pegasus. Jelas mengejutkan, tetapi yang lebih wow adalah, kita belum punya piala apapun di ruang kepala sekolah.

Ya, cukup tau.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Latihan dimulai setelah pulang sekolah. Sempat pula, aku mendapat dukungan semangat dari Chelia-san, bahkan dia mendoakan kami agar punya album sendiri. Rasa penasaranku tentang sejarah klub mulai membara, siapa tau penuh perjuangan dan jatuh bangun. Natsu selaku ketua hanya terdiam, sewaktu pertanyaan itu melayang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Gray dan Loke mesam-mesem suram. Jellal tengah melamun memandangi matahari sore sebatas jendela. Tingkah mereka mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kami baru membuat klub ini satu minggu lalu" cerita Natsu amat, sangat jujur. Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung, ternyata berhasil dibuat salah sangka

"Ka-kalau tujuan klub ini apa?" umur boleh semuda jagung, yang penting tekad mereka! Natsu merubah pose berpikir sebanyak tiga kali. Pertama-tama mengelus dagu. Kedua memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Ketiga menggabungkan semua itu. Ternyata dia memang gila

"Hmmm….nanti saja. Sekarang, kita mau menjadi band apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau rock and roll? OUW YEAHH!" usul Loke memainkan senar gitar asal, sampai melakukan _headbang_ seakan sedang menonton konser

"Asal Lucy tidak kesulitan, maka aku menerimanya" jawab Jellal bermalas-malasan di atas lantai. Dimana letak keseriusanmu saat mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Jazz boleh juga. Kalau pop terlalu pasaran"

"Aku setuju dengan Gray! Jadi, bisa kita mulai latihannya?" interupsiku gerah memperhatikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Jika dilanjutkan, aku yakin hingga malam pun mustahil selesai

"Kali ini usulmu diterima. Ingat, HANYA KALI INI!" tidak perlu, kan, sampai menekan kalimat akhir? Aku mengangguk lesu, segera bersiap di posisi setelah Natsu memberi aba-aba. Merepotkan jika dimarahi lagi olehnya, bisa-bisa telingaku tuli duluan sebelum bisu

Latihan pertama band Fairy, dimulai!

 _Dua jam kemudian…._

Nafasku terengah-engah nyaris habis, apalagi dipaksa melihat mereka bertengkar kecuali Jellal, karena masalah sepele. Latihan macam apa ini? Dibanding bermain musik, kami lebih sering melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain. Kurang kompaklah, salah nada, terlalu cepat atau lambat, semua itu menghancurkan ritme yang telah tersusun rapi awalnya. Untuk menyesuaikan, mau tidak mau aku harus mengulang setiap salah satu dari mereka mulai cari ribut.

"Hoi Natsu. Permainan gitarmu terlalu cepat tadi!" kritik Gray berhenti memetik senar. Fokus menghadap ke arah lawan bicara yang siap membalas dengan nada sesinis mungkin

"Kamu saja yang mainnya terlalu lambat. Tempo nyanyian Lucy sudah pas, tau!"

"Aku mau pulang…." keluh Jellal memainkan pemukul drum. Mirip anak kecil berusia lima tahun, yang merengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan mainan

"Semangatmu lemah sekali. Ya, aku juga lelah, sih" sekarang Loke malah ikut-ikutan. Tidak lagi menghiraukan pertengkaran anak kecil Gray dan Natsu

"Berhenti! Sekarang sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang" teriakku bersuara serak, macam terserang penyakit batuk akut

"Sebelum kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku punya pengumuman penting"

"Cepatkan katakan, _flame head_ " desak Gray sesekali menguap. Terlihat jelas, di bawah matanya ada kantung hitam milik panda. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan sampai kurang tidur

"Kita akan mengikuti kompetisi antar band SMA di kota Crocus!"

Tu-tunggu, telingaku tidak salah dengar? Bukan hanya aku yang kaget. Jellal langsung terbangun dari tidur kebo-nya. Loke berlagak bodoh akibat terkejut setengah mati setengah hidup. Gray cengo sampai mulutnya turun lima centi meter. Natsu memang gila! Mau apa dia, dengan band yang baru dibentuk seminggu lalu? Aku ingin mencegat tindakan gila tersebut, tetapi kepala pink itu ikut sekeras baja seperti hatinya.

Huft….helaaan nafasku menjadi sangat berat sekarang, mengingat tujuan baru klub musik kami. Aku tidak merasa senang lebih-lebih bangga, cemas mendominasi perasaanku yang acak kadut senja ini. Natsu pamit duluan begitu juga Loke. Sekarang aku bersama Gray dan Jellal tengah beristirahat sebentar, mampir membeli minuman dingin di toserba terdekat. Sekaleng coca-cola ku teguk beruntun, cukup segar guna menghilangkan dahaga, setelah dilanda kekeringan selama satu jam.

"Lucy?" panggil Gray mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku. Sementara Jellal hanya duduk termangu memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang

"Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Aku mohon, tolong maklumi perkataan Natsu barusan" eh, mendadak sekali, aku sampai bingung mesti mengatakan apa

"Maklum apa?"

"Bagimu pasti mustahil ikut kompetisi band di Crocus, aku juga berpikir demkian, tetapi, karena yang mengatakakan itu adalah Natsu. Maka tidak ada alasan untuk mengkhawatirkannya" serius, ucapan Gray sulit aku mengerti menggunakan akal sehat. Ada perlu apa dia memberitau hal ini?

"Sejak SMP, Natsu memiliki impian ikut kompetisi band di Crocus. Saat dia hampir berhasil, salah satu anggotanya sakit dan mereka terpaksa mundur. Personalitas Natsu sebagai ketua memang diragukan, tetapi aku yakin, jika saatnya tiba dia dapat memimpin band ini dengan baik"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Jellal?" tanyaku memecah lamunannya. Dia seperti menahan nafas, sewaktu pertanyaan tersebut aku ajukan tiba-tiba

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Manusia bisa berencana, namun Tuhan yang berkehendak. Aku pulang dulu, bye!"

"Bye"

Kepulangan Jellal disusul oleh Gray di belakang punggungnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30, aku sadar terlambat tiga puluh menit dari perjanjian, memacu kecepatan mengingat jarak yang harus ditempuh lumayan jauh. Seorang lelaki berambut _silver_ menghalangi jalan di depan, mengenakan seragam SMA Lamia Scale beserta tas jinjing berwarna biru. Siapapun dia, aku harap bukan preman apalagi penculik! Suasana hening selama lima menit, bibir itu tak kunjung berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Maaf. Apa tujuanmu memblokir rute pulangku?"

"Juvia…." Untuk apa, pemuda itu menyebut nama wanita kesayangan Gray? Aku mengerutkan dahi heran, dia kembali diam usai mengujarkan makna ambigu

"Apa kamu punya urusan dengan Juvia-san? Jangan menemuinya dulu, dia sakit parah" kilahku memotong gerak bibirnya yang hendak berbicara. Mana mungkin aku berkata, 'Juvia menghilang kemarin ditelan cahaya putih'. Disuruh masuk RSJ, pasti!

"Juvia sudah meninggal, kebohonganmu tidak berarti apapun. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama Lyon Vastia, kita pernah bertemu di Fairy Playland"

"Oh, temannya Lisanna-chan! Lalu, maksud dari Juvia sudah meninggal….?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Gray bersama Juvia. Dia memiliki penyesalan sehingga jiwanya tidak tenang di alam sana. Dua tahun lalu…."

 _Flashback…._

 _Sebenarnya hatiku tidak terima, karena Juvia lebih memilih Gray. Kami mengenal sejak kelas satu SMP. Pasti kamu tau, aku punya sahabat bernama Jellal, hubunganku dengannya hancur ketika memutuskan untuk pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail. Jelas aku sangat kecewa, demi seorang guru dia sampai rela melepaskan segalanya._

 _Menginjak kelas dua SMP, aku mendengar berita Gray terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Kepala sekolah menjatuhi hukuman skors, dia pun tidak sekolah tiga hari lamanya. Juvia benar-benar khawatir, bahkan ketika pelajaran olahraga dimulai sempat pingsan akibat sakit maag-nya kambuh. Aku mengantar ke UKS, tak lupa mengoleskan minyak kayu putih agar keadaannya lebih membaik. Terlihat jelas, air muka Juvia amat kacau dirundung kesedihan._

" _Kata Baba-san penyakit lambungmu kambuh. Nanti aku temani jajan atau makan bekal, ya?" tawarku mengelus lembut surai biru gelombangnya. Menggantikan posisi Gray yang tidak berada di sini_

" _Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Lyon. Juvia baik-baik saja, kapan Gray-sama selesai diskors?"_

" _Hari Kamis nanti dia masuk sekolah. Saat Gray tiba di sekolah, kamu harus terlihat sehat, oke?"_

" _H'ai!"_

 _Melihat senyumnya terkembang sudah cukup bagiku. Bel pulang berbunyi, aku mengantar Juvia pulang ke rumah. Om dan tante sempat cemas, setelah kejadian tadi ku ceritakan secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan dia kecuali Tuhan. Respon buruk adalah buah yang tertuai, bersikeras menginginkan agar Gray tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan putri semata wayang mereka. Aku langsung membantah mati-matian, mengenai gosip buruk yang dikaitkan dengan temanku._

" _Gray bukan anak berandal. Dia itu korban!"_

" _Tetap saja termasuk masalah besar. Tante tidak mau Juvia berpacaran dengan Gray!"_

" _Tapi, om dan tante sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Aku mohon jangan kecewakan Juvia!"_

" _Dia lebih pantas berpacaran denganmu. Anak baik-baik apanya, ternyata sangat buruk!"_

" _Aku mohon beri Gray…."_

 _PRANNGGG!_

 _Terdengar suara gelas pacah dari arah dapur. Tante menghampiri seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Juvia. Tangannya berdarah memungut pecahan kaca, aku tau dia sengaja melukai diri sendiri, frustasi mendapati larangan orang tua tercinta. Entah sejak kapan, percakapan kami dikupingi olehnya yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Merasa bersalah, aku langsung menghampiri bermaksud minta maaf, tetapi yang terjadi ialah sebaliknya, ia mengusirku jauh-jauh dan berteriak, 'jangan balik lagi ke rumah Juvia!'._

 _Hubungan kami retak total. Juvia semakin dekat dengan Gray, sedangkan aku diacuhkan mati-matian seperti patung._

 _Hingga suatu hari, Jellal menyampaikan kabar buruk bagi seisi kelas. Aku yang baru masuk kelas terkejut bukan main, mendapati tangis Juvia pecah usai mendengar pengumuman dari ketua kelas. Tinju hampir melayang ke arah pipinya jika Gray tidak menghentikan serangan tersebut. Karena melanggar peraturan sekolah sebanyak tiga kali, maka dia dikeluarkan atas perintah kepala sekolah, lalu dipindahkan ke SMP Fairy Tail._

" _Bodoh! Kenapa kamu seceroboh ini sampai di drop out?!" bentakku menarik kerah bajunya. Gray tidak melakukan perlawanan, hanya terdiam seribu bahasa menyimpan masalah dalam benak_

 _BUAKKK!_

" _Kita ini teman, setidaknya bagilah dukamu padaku!"_

" _Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, kenapa aku sampai melanggar peraturan sekolah tiga kali berturut-turut!"_

 _Usai mengucapkannya, Gray berlari meninggalkan kelas, menghiraukan panggilan Jura-sensei untuk mengikuti pelajaran IPS. Aku tidak mengerti apa masalah Gray. Aku gagal sebagai teman. Juvia disuruh beristirahat karena panas tubuhnya mendadak naik, dan semua itu disebabkan olehku seorang. Sebuah penyesalan yang tidak mungkin terbayarkan, walau berusaha ditembus seumur hidup._

 _Jam istirahat tiba, dan Jellal memberitauku satu fakta yang mencengangkan._

" _Jangan berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. Gray bertengkar dengan preman jalanan, karena mereka melecehkan Juvia"_

" _Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" aku membantah fakta tersebut. Apa selama ini, Juvia menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, dari sekelompok lelaki di gang sana? Jellal mengambil jeda beberapa saat, baru lanjut berbicara_

" _Gray pernah berkata, 'Aku mana bisa tinggal diam, jika orang yang ku sayangi terlukai. Mereka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Juvia. Mengatai ibunya seorang pelacur. Ayahnya pemabuk berat, lalu menjadi yatim piatu dan dititipkan ke orang lain. Lalu kenapa dengan semua itu? Siapa yang peduli, jika mencintainya setulus hati.'"_

 _Dasar bodoh! Atas dasar apa aku berkata menyayangi Juvia? Gray berpuluh kali lipat, bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih pantas menjadi pacarnya. Kenyataan itu sukses menyayat hatiku. Hanya air mata yang mampu menyampaikan sepatah kata 'menyesal'. Jellal tidak banyak omong, menyuruhku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Pertemuan kami berakhir, sesudah teman-teman pulang dan suasana kelas jauh lebih sepi._

" _Berjanjilah padaku, Gray. Meski kau dan Juvia tidak lagi bertemu, jangan pernah lupakan perasaan cintamu"_

" _Tentu saja, aku pasti mengingatnya. Berjanjilah juga padaku, tolong jaga Juvia baik-baik"_

" _Dan Juvia, setelah kita berpisah jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik. Mengerti?" tanya Gray memberi perhatian terakhir, kepada gadis besurai biru gelombang itu. Dia mengangguk pelan, memeluk erat tubuh 'pacarnya' yang belum direstui seratus persen_

" _Demi Gray-sama Juvia akan berjuang!"_

 _Siapa sangka, itu adalah kali terakhirnya aku mendengar suara Juvia._

 _Dia meninggal ditabrak truk nyasar. Kehilangan banyak darah dengan keadaan mengenaskan, tangannya putus entah kemana. Patah kaki sekaligus mengalami gegar otak berat. Dua hari setelah kami bertiga berpisah, Juvia dipanggil oleh Tuhan ke terus merahasiakan kenyataan pahit tersebut dari Gray._

 _Pada akhrinya, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh tau mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Juvia._

 _End flashback…._

Peristiwa pilu yang memukul hatiku berulang kali, semakin lama semakin sakit. Lyon menundukkan kepala sendu. Lampu jalan menerangi bayangan kami di bawah naungannya. Udara bertambah dingin, arloji hitamku menunjukkan pukul 5.40, dan ke terlambatanku pasti membuat ibu bertanya-tanya. Aku memutuskan balik tanpa memandang wajahnya sekali lagi, berada di antara bimbang dan sedih. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, karena semua sudah jelas terpampang di depan mata.

"Bersemangatlah untuk lomba band-mu, Lucy-san"

"Eh, kamu tau aku ikut kontes musik di Crocus?"

"Kebetulan band-ku juga mengikutinya. Mari bersaing"

"Ya, kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"

Dua bulan tersisa bagi kami, guna mempersiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin. Mulai dari latihan sampai alat musik.

 _~Skip time~_

Sepatu ketsku dipasang bergantian, mengikat simpul sederhana asalkan terikat rapat. Aku berpamitan pada ibu nonton konser di kota Crocus bersama Levy. Jelas tujuanku bukanlah bersenang-senang, melainkan berjuang demi kemenangan. Kami berlima janjian di halte bus jam tujuh pagi. Wajar saja, karena jarak yang harus ditempuh lumayan jauh sekitar tiga kilometer. Levy pun ikut serta, katanya ingin mendukung Fairy band di bangku paling depan. Padahal aku tau, dia anti bangun pagi di hari libur.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy" sapa Jellal yang ternyata sampai pertama kali, disusul Loke dan Gray tanpa Natsu. Apa si bodoh itu bermalas-malasan dan lupa jam pertemuannya?

"Dimana Natsu?" tanyaku singkat, padat, jelas. Malas menanyakan keberadaan lebih-lebih kabar

"Katanya dia menyusul nanti. Kita berangkat duluan" Loke langsung memberhentikan bis, memaksa kami bertiga naik walau berniat menunggu Natsu lima menit lagi. Kira-kira kenapa dia sengaja mengaret?

Perjalanan terasa panjang, ditambah macet berkepanjangan di jalan tol Magnolia-Crocus. Aku dapat membayangkan raut wajah Natsu yang mabuk berat, membayangnya saja sangat lucu hingga mengocok perut! Kami saling terdiam selama tiga jam, sedangkan tujuan masih jauh di depan mata. Tentu membosankan, tetapi aku bingung harus membicarakan apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Terutama melihat gerak-gerik Jellal mirip maling siap membobol rumah. Membuat hilang _feel_ saja.

Daripada membuang tenaga, lebih aku tidur dan pura-pura tidak dengar percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Psst…pssttt….jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Lucy?" tanya Gray menyisipkan nada iseng lewat godaan mautnya. Jellal langsung memerah mirip kepiting rebus. Loke cekikikan di belakang jok, menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tas supaya tidak ketahuan

"A-apaan, sih? Aku menganggapnya sebatas teman"

"Bohong pantatmu bisulan!" sekarang Jellal dipojokkan oleh sumpah serapah Loke. Dia sengaja memejamkan mata, enggan terbuka di tengah hiruk pikuk penumpang bus

"Curang, kau malah tidur!" tak terima diacuhkan, Loke mengguncang-guncang bahu Jellal keras. Namun sia-sia, yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming sedikitpun

"Biarkan saja pantatnya bisulan, hahaha"

Diam-diam aku tertawa dibalik bantal. Lucu membayangkan pantat Jellal bisulan, lalu dia berteriak kesakitan dan kesulitan duduk. Lah, itu tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain namanya.

-ll-

Matahari bersinar cerah menerangi kota Crocus. Aku meregangkan kedua tangan sebelum menjelajah, pegal karena duduk terus-menerus di bus. Batang hidung Natsu masih dipertanyakan, padahal dia berkata pasti datang jam dua belas, sekarang malah ingkar janji dan terlambat sepuluh menit! Kami memutuskan mengunjungi tempat kontes diadakan, di sebuah gedung mewah berlantai 25 tingkat. Sukses membuat orang kampungan seperti kami berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Ayah pasti malu berat jika melihatku tak berdaya di depan sini. Mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarga Heartfilia?

"Ayo masuk dan mendaftar!" ajak Gray menggantikan Natsu sebagai ketua sementara. Awalnya Jellal yang ditunjuk, tetapi dia menolak habis-habisan tanpa alasan jelas

"Si hati baja itu….kenapa pula kita mendapat giliran kelima?!" keberuntungan Gray memang sedang buruk sekarang. Kami dipaksa siap dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit. Natsu tidak datang habislah sudah

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Natsu, tetapi tidak dijawab" lapor Jellal memasukkan handphone-nya pasrah. Semoga ada keajaiban yang terjadi

 _16 menit berlalu…._

Empat menit sebelum seleksi dimulai, dan Natsu belum datang! Aku mondar-mandir cemas menunggunya, begitu juga Gray, Loke dan Jellal. Seseorang menepuk dari belakang, surai putih sebahu yang nampak familiar dengan dress hitam selutut. Spontan kakiku beranjak bangkit, kebetulan apa sehingga aku dan Lisanna-chan dipertemukan?! Mendadak tatapan mereka berdua berubah drastis, kecuali Jellal yang disuruh berdiri di depan pintu, bertugas memberi kode jika si salam tiba.

"Lisanna-chan?! Kamu juga ikut kontes ini?"

"Jelas kan iya. Selamat karena impianmu telah terkabul, aku turut senang untuk Lucy-chan!"

"Semua berkat Jellal, makanya aku bisa bergabung dengan band mereka. Masih menjadi vokalis?"

"Ya, begitulah. Apa posisi Lucy-chan di band, bagian keyboard?"

"Sama sepertimu. Loke yang memegang posisi keyboard. Jellal _drumer_ -nya, sedangkan Natsu dan Gray sebagai gitaris" mendengarku menyebut nama Natsu, iris Lisanna membesar dua kali lipat. Entah apa yang membuatnya salah tingkah, namun aku merasakan firsat buruk dibalik ekspresi tersebut

"Ya ampun Lucy-chan! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitauku jika satu sekolah dengan Natsu?" tanya Lisanna-chan histeris. Aku bingung bukan kepalang, memangnya penting banget, ya?

"L-lho, aku…."

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Natsu, dia tidak sebaik yang kamu kira. Sungai mimpimu pasti diakhiri olehnya, percayalah padaku dan mundur dari kompetisi ini, oke?'

 _PLAKKK!_

Telapak tangan Natsu telak mengenai pipi Lisanna-chan, meninggalkan bekas merah yang terasa sakit sesaat. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, dia menamparnya sangat keras, membuat kami berempat tercengang atas aksi gila tersebut. Tubuh kekar lelaki bersurai salam itu aku dorong ke belakang, mencermati baik-baik kondisi Lisanna-chan yang pasti terpukul. Tega sekali Natsu melakukannya, tega…tega….kenapa ia menyakiti sahabatku?!

 _PLAKKK!_

"Ini adalah balasan, karena kamu berani menampar Lisanna-chan!"

"Balaslah sebanyak yang kau mau, Lucy. Tapi ingatlah, tanganku bisa MELUKAIMU LEBIH DARI TAMPARAN BARUSAN!"

"Ingin adu tampar denganku? AKU SIAP MELADENIMU PENGECUT!"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar. Sekarang giliran kita" bentak Jellal menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Kami berdua hanya menurut, lolos seleksi adalah prioritas utama kami

Namun aku sadar, lolos seleksi apalagi meraih kemenangan, sangatlah mustahil menerawang kondisi saat ini.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

GummyZone : Nanti bakalan terungkap lho di chapter depan, apa Jellal itu benar-benar suka sama Lucy atau enggak. Akhir chapter sebelumnya emang sengaja dibikin kurang jelas kok, wkwkw. Oke thx ya udah review. Maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan

Fic of Delusion : Yep, artinya memang sungai mimpi (tetapi saya gagal menggambar semua itu dalam satu chapter singkat). Maaf apabila kecewa dengan chapter ini. Sayangnya moment NaLu masih samar-samar, karena sifat tsundere Natsu yang bener2...keterlaluan banget! Thx ya udah review.

udin dragneel : pasti dilanjut kok sampai tamat. Thx ya udah review!

Linda521 : Natsu memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu, karena dia sendiri tidak tau apakah menyukai atau membenci Lucy, menggambarkan grafik perasaan anak remaja yang emang bikin gregetan kadang-kadang. Moment JeLu bakalan ada lho di dua chapter selanjutnya, barulah perasaan Natsu akan menjadi lebih jelas. Thx ya udah review dan fav!


	11. Karena Aku Menyukaimu Part 1

Dugaanku benar, permainan musik kami mendadak kacau, Natsu memetik gitarnya melebihi tempo lagu, mau tidak mau yang lain menyamakan, dan juri langsung menyatakan tim kami gugur melewati babak seleksi. Jelas semua kesal, termasuk aku yang merasa si hati baja sangat kekanak-kanakan. Apa ucapan itu sangat menganggunya, sampai mempengaruhi segala pergerakan dan isi hati? Siapa peduli, dia telah menghancurkan sungai mimpiku, sesuai ucapan Lisanna-chan.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Karenamu seluruh kerja keras kita kacau tadi!" tanya Loke setengah berteriak. Menarik kerah baju Natsu, memaksa _onxy_ -nya menatap sepasang hazzel yang dibakar api kemarahan

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Ayo pulang" ajakku lesu, melangkahkan kaki duluan meninggalkan gedung. Jellal acuh tak acuh. Loke masih marah terhadap Natsu. Gray bungkam seribu bahasa. Suasana hati mereka terlalu kacau untuk berbicara sepatah katapun

Perjalanan pulang terasa panjang, lebih-lebih terjadi macet parah di tol. Sesekali aku mengecek kotak masuk, ibu belum membalas SMS yang ku kirim setengah jam lalu, palingan beliau sibuk merangkai bunga di halaman rumah. Ini melelahkan, ditambah lagi kepalaku mendadak teringat bisikan Lisanna-chan, sebelum kami naik bus jurusan Crocus-Magnolia.

" _Jauhilah Natsu, dia berbahaya"_

"Memangnya buaya apa? Natsu kan tidak gigit manusia" gumamku sendirian, melupakan Jellal yang ternyata terjaga dari awal keberangkatan

"Natsu hanya mengigit cewek yang disukainya" hah….apa-apaan itu? Aku malas beradu argumen dengan orang aneh macam Jellal, bagaimana tidak, dia menyukai dan menembak Erza-sensei, benar-benar sinting, gila, dan otak miring

 _Kriing…kriing…kriing….._

"Halo?" jarang-jarang Levy-chan menelpon. Apa mungkin ingin menanyakan hasil audisi? Mendadak senyumku hilang, mengingatnya hanya menambah kesedihan. Kami sudah berlatih keras, dan…dan….

"Halo Lu-chan. Bagaimana lolos tidak?"

"Maaf. Kamu tidak bisa menonton kami di bangku paling depan. Mungkin….lain kali. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya"

Telepon diputuskan sepihak. Aku langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kantong, setelah menekan tombol merah di layar handphone. Mau disesali sebanyak apapun, kenyataan telah terpampang di depan mata. Kalau belum dikehendaki, maka berusaha keras pun sia-sia saja. Jellal mendorong tubuhku meniduri bahunya, padahal aku tidak ada niat bercanda, tetapi dia terlihat serius, bukan main-main seperti waktu latihan atau mengobrol biasa.

"Tenanglah. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa mewujudkannya"

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, takut menyakiti perasaannya. Cowok benci terkesan lemah di hadapan cewek. Mereka pandai menyembunyikan emosi, terus berpikir menggunakan logika dalam keadaan sulit sekalipun

Karena gelap aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi suara Jellal terdengar serak. Ketika bus melewati lampu jalanan, seberkas cahaya menerangi sisi dekat jendela. Kini kedua irisku dapat menangkap dugaan tersebut, matanya sembab walaupun senyum tersungging sempurna. Benar juga, mana mungkin dia masa bodoh dengan hasil audisi. Jellal adalah drumer band Fairy Tail, kami memiliki impian yang sama, menang lomba dan tampil di atas panggung. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal,

Ia enggan menyesali yang sudah terjadi.

 _Sesampainya di Magnolia…._

"Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Gray berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah bersama Loke, sedangkan aku, Natsu dan Jellal duduk tenang di halte. Kata ibu Capricorn akan menjemput, sekitar dua puluh menit lagi tiba jika tidak macet

"Hey. Apa Natsu baik-baik saja? Wajahnya pucat" bisikku kepada Jellal, yang dibalas gelengan pelan menandakan 'dia juga bingung'. Tingkah si hati baja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, hanya dia yang belum ikhlas merelakan kekalahan kami

"Anginnya sedikit menyedihkan"

"Maksudmu karena hawa keberadaan Natsu yang suram?" kenapa jadi puitis begini? Jellal tidak bergeming sedikitpun, memberhentikan bus terakhir menyisakanku dan Natsu. Suasana di sekitar kami terasa mencengkam, seakan dia menguarkan aura gelap nan pekat. Aku harap Capricorn cepat datang kemari

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, Lucy-sama"

"Eto Natsu….duluan, ya?"

Jujur, aku sempat ragu ingin mengucapkannya atau tidak. Selama di dalam mobil, pikiranku tak lepas dari Natsu, Gray pernah berkata dia memiliki impian memenangkan kompetisi band Crocus, di antara kami berempat, pastinya tekanan yang ia rasakan paling besar, sebagai ketua sekaligus anggota. Mungkin jika Lisanna-chan tidak mengungkit masa lalu, band Fairy Tail bisa lolos ke tahap selanjutnya, atau dia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut? Jelas mustahil, aku mengenal betul sifat sahabatku.

"Sudah pulang. Pergilah mandi, Virgo telah menyiapkannya" perintah ibu masih fokus membaca majalah busana. Aku ngeri membayangkan, _mood_ beliau tiba-tiba buruk, suaranya dinaikkan satu oktaf, bahkan sekilas menyelipkan nada kemarahan

Tidak, jangan bilang ibu tau aku mengikuti kompetisi, bukan nonton konser bersama Levy-chan. Mau mandi pun rasanya gelisah, air hangat malah terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Selesai berganti pakaian, Virgo berkata jika ibu ingin mengobrol di ruang tamu. Oh ya ampun, keadaan bertambah buruk saja. Televisi yang menyala dimatikan, mendapatiku sudah sampai di daun pintu. Jadi teringat dulu, biasanya beliau sibuk mengurus pasien di rumah sakit, sehingga kami jarang berbincang empat mata.

"Kamu satu sekolah dengan Natsu Dragneel?" ibu menyebut namanya, padahal aku tidak pernah bercerita. Apa Lisanna-chan yang melapor?

"Begitulah, kami juga teman satu kelas"

"Lisanna memberitau ibu, saat nonton konser kamu bertemu Natsu dan kalian bertengkar. Tingkah anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan, bahkan dia berani menampar perempuan!" lidahku kelu untuk membalas. Namun yang lebih penting, apa hubungan mereka berdua dengan si hati baja? Memang, saat SMP kami satu sekolah, namun anehnya aku belum pernah mendengar nama Natsu sekalipun

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa ibu mengenal dia?"

"Ibu menganggap Lisanna seperti anak sendiri. Dia pernah pacaran dengan Natsu, akhirnya mereka putus karena suatu masalah"

Pasti benar-benar gawat, batinku beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu, pergi tidur dan larut dalam mimpi indah. Rasanya sulit memejamkan mata, aku baru tau jika Natsu pacar Lisanna-chan, bukankah berarti mereka saling mengenal, tapi beda kelas? Itu hanyalah satu kemungkinan, kalau dijabarkan masih ada dua atau lebih. Tu-tunggu, kalau begitu artinya Jellal, Lyon, Juvia dan Gray juga teman satu sekolahku dulu? Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan kami?

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pukul enam pagi, jam weker membangunkanku dari tidur. Melakukan rutinitas yang sama berulang kali, mandi, sikat gigi, ganti baju, sarapan, dan diakhiri dengan berangkat ke sekolah. Aku harus menanyakan hal ini, bisa gila jika terlalu lama dipikirkan. Kebetulan Jellal tiba terlebih dahulu, meski dua tas sudah tersampir di gantungan meja, yakni punya Loke dan Gray, tetapi dimana mereka? Jarang-jarang melihat tiga sahabat berpisah.

"Mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Jellal membuka percakapan. Jelas aku kaget, apa dia memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan?

"Saat SMP, kamu bersekolah di Lamia Scale, bukan?"

"Memang benar, kenapa bertaya jika sudah tau?" aha…ha…ha….di depannya aku terlihat sangat bodoh

"Sekadar memastikan. Apa kamu mengenalku?"

"Namamu Lucy Heartfilia. Posisi wakil ketua kelas. Nomor urut bangku dua puluh lima. Orangnya baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung" lupakan yang terakhir, Jellal bicara asal mengenai kepribadianku

"Biar ku perjelas, dulu aku bersekolah di SMP Lamia Scale. Sebelumnya kamu mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Mungkin kita beda kelas" syukurlah tebakanku benar. Baiklah, karena masalah sudah selesai, aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Ternyata kebetulan belaka. Dunia memang penuh kejutan

"Rasanya seakan takdir mempertemukan kita di SMA Fairy Tail"

"Hmmm….benar juga ucapanmu"

"Kenapa Natsu belum datang, ya? Jangan-jangan terlambat. Awas saja jika bolos. Omong-omong, terima kasih telah menolongku"

"Kalaupun menceritakan yang sebenarnya, mana mungkin kamu ingat"

Samar-samar aku mendengar Jellal berbisik, semacam 'mustahil diingat'? Biarlah untuk apa dipikirkan, Natsu menampakkan batang hidungnya, meskipun begitu Gray dan Loke tidak mendekat, justru menjauh ke pojok jendela. Dia kelihatan lesu seperti kurang tidur, kantung matanya pun menebal mirip panda. Apa semalam lembur mengerjakan PR matematika? Walau soal buatan Laxus-sensei sulit, tidak perlu, kan, sampai mengorbankan waktu istirahat.

"Lemas sekali. Kulitmu juga dingin, mau kuantar ke…."

"BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA PEDULI, DASAR SIALAN!"

 _DEG!_

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Natsu marah besar tanpa alasan jelas, padahal niatku baik menyuruhnya pergi ke UKS. Murid lain ikut tersentak, keadaan cukup kacau sebelum Gildarts-sensei memulai pelajaran. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat dia segalak itu. Bukankah dia terlalu ambisus, jika masih menyayangkan kekalahan kita audisi kemarin? Sifatnya amat menyebalkan sekarang, kemana Natsu yang lama menghilang?

Si bodoh itu tidak tau, hatiku perih dibentak olehnya.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Kelas begitu sepi, Gray, Loke dan Jellal berkumpul di satu tempat, sementara Natsu mengasingkan diri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Aku menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut, hendak membicarakan persoalan yang menyangkut masa depan band Fairy Tail dan persahabatan kami. Jika masing-masing tidak menaruh sedikit simpati, maka aku yakin kita semua akan hancur seiring waktu berjalan.

"Kalian tidak mendekatinya? Natsu pasti kesepian" serempak mereka menggelengkan kepala. Kembali sibuk membicarakan game terbaru akhir bulan nanti. Keberadaanku benar-benar dianggap kacang garing

"Ayolah, Natsu butuh hiburan. Dia tidak boleh meratapi nasib terus-menerus"

"Bagaimana mau membantu. Entah kenapa dia sulit didekati, seakan ada tembok yang menghalangi di sekelilingnya" umpama Gray mengidikkan bahu. Jellal yang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel pintar berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menepuk punggung Natsu keras. Mungkin tak lama lagi dia bakalan terpental ke mars

"Mau apa kau mengangguku?!"

"KEPARAT KAU, KARENAMU LUCY MENANGIS SEKARANG!" Jellal balas membentak, sampai-sampai menampar pipi Natsu guna menambah efek dramatis. Kami tercengang menonton sinteron ala anak sekolah tersebut, berlebihan sekaligus menyebabkan iba

" S, s, s…si….siapa peduli?!" ibu dan putra yang _tsundere_? Aku gagal paham, tetapi mungkin Natsu balik menjadi pribadi aslinya, atau sebatas hayalanku semata

"MINTA MAAF SEBELUM AKU MENGHAJARMU! DIA SAKIT HATI DIHARDIK SEPERTI ITU APALAGI OLEHMU! KENAPA?! SEBAB LUCY MENYUKAIMU NATSU BODOH! SADARLAH"

"Katamu si pirang menyukaiku? Beritau dia bahwa aku sangat, sangat, sangat membencinya!"

"Aku mohon berhenti bertengkar! Kalau ketahuan guru bahaya"

"Jangan sembarangan menyuruh, tukang ikut campur!" mataku tertutup refleks, melihat tinju Natsu diarahkan agar telak mengenai wajah. Spontan Jellal memeluk tubuhku, pukulan itu meleset dan dia terjatuh membentur lantai. Ekspresinya justru bertambah kesal, mengisyaratkan dia cemburu menyaksikan kami melakukan kontak fisik

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Lucy. Dia sulit diberitau, jadi lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja. Natsu bukan cowok baik-baik, lihatlah kau nyaris dipukul olehnya. Untung aku berada di sini melindungimu"

"Terima kasih banyak, Jellal"

"Wajahmu manis dipandang dari dekat. Setelah ini, ayo kencan denganku di taman kota. Kita makan es krim bersama, membeli balon juga boleh, berfoto dekat air mancur, apapun yang kamu inginkan pasti aku kabulkan, lalu sebagai penutup melakukan _first kiss_ ketika matahari terbenam. Rencana yang keren, bukan?"

"Ka-kau membuatku malu, hahaha…."

"Atau mungkin, langsung bermesraan di ranjang?"

Dan Jellal sukses besar, membuat Natsu naik pitam hingga darah tinggi. Perkataannya kelewat batas memang.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Diam-diam aku mengekori Jellal di belakang. Firasatku mengatakan, dia agak mencurigakan beberapa waktu terakhir. Natsu pun berada di sana, bersantai di bawah pohon rindang halaman sekolah. Apa mereka janjian ketemu? Padahal selama jam pelajaran tidak bertegur sapa, lebih-lebih mengobrol. Lewat telepon? SMS?

"Sudah kuduga bisa menemukanmu di sini. Selamat siang, tuan penyendiri" sapa Jellal melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Duduk di sebelah Natsu yang mengabaikan total. Yang benar saja, dia baru menggoda si hati baja sampai kelepasan, wajar jika hubungan mereka merenggang banyak

"Tadi hanya akting, kok. Apa kamu telah menyadari, perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Sesuai perkataanmu, aku memang bodoh. Perasaanku terhadap Lucy, bagaimana menjelaskan semua itu? Waktu kamu menggodanya, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Padahal sejak awal, aku menaruh benci terhadap dia. Kenapa jadi begini?!"

"Santailah, aku menunggu jawabanmu lain waktu, tetapi ingat, jika terlalu lama maka Lucy akan menjadi milikku. Mungkin kau salah menabur di masa lalu. Ya, tidak mengherankan untuk orang bodoh"

Persaingan antar dua cowok yang memperebutkan cewek, dan objeknya adalah aku?!

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Vgstm16.28 : Iya itu bener2 Lisanna kok, kaget kah? Oke thx ya udah review, kalau penasaran ikutin terus dong XD

Linda521 : Sesekali menyelipkan humor meski itu gak penting, wkwkw. Ya NaLu sengaja dibuat abu2, soalnya author gak terlalu ingin menonjolkan kesan romance. Maksudnya perkataan yang mana ya? Author rasa gak ada yang janggal tuh. Semoga kejutan JeLu-nya bikin kamu senang, ingat masih ada satu chapter lagi XD Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Cerita author anti menyelipkan adegan tawuran dan semacamnya yang tidak berkenan, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

udin dragneel : Halo, maaf membuatmu terlalu lama. Thx ya udah review.

Maura Pirade766 : Hubungan mereka akan diungkap di akhir chapter, setelah part yang ini berakhir. Thx ya udah review.

emon : Maaf ya ceritanya baru dilanjut, author lagi males-malesnya lanjut cerita wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	12. Karena Aku Menyukaimu Part 2

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apalagi mengenai perkataan Natsu 'apa ini yang dinamakan cinta'? Ekspresinya semerawut, keringat dingin nampak membasahi pelipis, bahkan sampai bergetar sewaktu mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut. Dasar….dia itu orang sebodoh apa? Membedakan cinta dan benci pun kesulitan, padahal sudah jelas berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mengenai Jellal aku tidak banyak bicara, pertanyaan iseng Gray terbukti, dia memang menyukaiku.

"Hey Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" seseorang menepuk bahu keras, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan yang menjerat. Ini jalan raya, dan pikiranku melayang-layang di udara. Hampir saja tertabrak mobil, jika orang itu tidak mencegat

"Levy-chan?! Sejak kapan kamu berada di sini?" bibirnya mengerucut kesal, menyebabkan rasa bersalahku menguar ingin minta maaf

"Lima menit yang lalu, dan aku memanggil namamu berpuluh-puluh kali" wajar jika Levy-chan marah, salahku juga tidak memperhatikan sekitar

"Maaf, maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku traktir es di kedai bu Meredy, oke?" mungkin ini terdengar curang, tetapi sahabatku gampang diluluh lantakkan oleh makanan manis. Levy-chan mengangguk antusias, kami pun membelok arah jalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud

Sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana, kira-kira semenjak aku tau Natsu suka es campur, lalu karena _ilfeel_ nongkrong di warung lain. Levy-chan sendiri akhir-akhir ini sibuk, sehingga waktu berkumpul menjadi sangat berkurang, mungkin kapan-kapan harus mengajak Lisanna-chan, entah kenapa dia sulit dihubungi. Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, kami langsung disambut dengan senyum khas bu Meredy, bahkan tanpa memesan terlebih dahulu, beliau masih ingat kesukaanku dan Levy-chan.

"Satu es campur dan cendol. Silahkan dinikmati!" hanya kedai bu Meredy yang menyajikan makanan khas Indonesia, tidak heran kalau keramaian pengunjung setiap harinya. Aku menikmati setiap gigitan parutan es, di tengah matahari yang bersinar terik beradu suhu tiga puluh tiga derajat celcius

"Segarnya! Tolong bungkuskan lagi dua es campur!" ibu pasti senang, apalagi cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung begini. Mendadak tercium bau _mint_ di sekitar kami berdua. Aneh, kapan bu Meredy memasang lilin herbal? Jangan-jangan menandakan keberadaan hantu! Aku memutuskan mngecek bagian belakang, dan….

 _BURRR!_

"Jellal?!" siapapun pasti kaget melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Apa dia tidak bisa, muncul dengan cara lebih normal?

"Sambutan yang manis, Lucy" ucap Jellal memakai lengan _blazer_ , guna membersihkan semburan es campur dari mulutku. Jelas manis, mungkin tak lama lagi kawanan semut akan mengeremuninya. Levy-chan beranjak bangkit, mendorong kursi hingga terjatuh membentur tanah

"Ka-kamu….apa hubunganmu dengan cowok tampan itu?!" oh gawat, penyakit lamanya kumat! Meskipun cenderung mengacu pada kebiasaan. Sekarang Levy-chan berteriak histeris, menyangka Jellal model sampul majalah remaja

"Jika aku berkata kami pacaran, apa kamu percaya?" dasar bodoh! Apa yang kamu ucapkan?! Niat memberi pencerahan menguap seketika, saat Levy-chan menjabat tanganku hendak memberi selamat. Dia termakan umpan basi Jellal

"Jangan percaya padanya. Kami hanya teman satu kelas, kok"

"Syukurlah Lu-chan. Tuhan memberkatimu selalu" dia tidak mendengar ucapanku! Jellal menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Bu Meredy menabur bunga sakura di sekeliling warung. Mereka semua terserang virus gila gara-gara ujaran melantur si biru laut itu

"Eto….kami ada urusan, sampai jumpa!"

Usai menaruh uang di atas meja, aku mengajak Levy-chan kabur sejauh mungkin. Sial, padahal es campurku belum habis setengah mangkuk. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, daripada menganggur di rumah lebih baik jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kami mengunjungi toko alat musik langgananku, sekadar melihat-lihat atau konsultasi ke Flare-san. Dia guru seni budaya di SMA Raven Tail, ternyata dulunya beliau anggota band terkenal, tidak heran Blue Pegasus dapat tergeser dengan mudah.

 _BUKK!_

"Aww….maaf!" kepalaku mendongak ke atas, mendapati tampang rupawan beserta surai raven dark blue-nya, ditemani seorang berkacamata biru yang terlihat familiar. Loke dan Gray, sedang apa mereka di sini?! Bukankah terlalu kebetulan, bertemu ketiga sahabat itu berturut-turut?

"Yo Lucy. Dia temanmu?" tanya Gray menunjuk Levy-chan yang mimisan, teramat gembira mengetahui sahabatnya mempunyai banyak kandidat cowok ganteng. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi Sting atau Hibiki ratusan kali lipat lebih tampan dari mereka bertiga

"Be-begitulah. Kamu membeli senar?"

"Gray memutuskan senar gitarnya karena memikirkanmu, lho!" ledek Loke cekikan tidak jelas, membuat kami berdua tersipu malu, sedangkan Levy-chan semakin menggila, menyaksikan hubunganku dengan mereka yang cukup dekat, atau mungkin sangat

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu!"

"Hoi Lucy! Katanya Loke menyukai….umphhhhuhhh….umpphhh"

Tadi siang Natsu, sekarang Loke dan Gray, masa-masa SMA ku telah di penghujung kiamat! Levy-chan memaksa pergi ke toko, walau raut wajahnya menyuratkan bahwa dia mabuk kepayangan. Jangan sampai berpapasan dengan si _tsundere_ baja, jangan sampai! Aku berniat mencari novel terbaru karya Jenny-senpai, dia bersekolah di SMA Blue Pegasus, penulis sekaligus model unggulan sorcerer, dan kami berdua termasuk fans beratnya! Kalau Levy-chan, sih, enak bisa bertemu setiap hari, sedangkan bagiku sebatas mimpi indah di siang bolong.

"Susah sekali mengambilnya" gerutuku menjijitkan sepuluh jari, berusaha meraih rak tertinggi di rak bagian karya fiksi. Kenapa harus diletakkan di papan ke enam? Lebih-lebih tinggal satu buah tersisa! Saat aku nyaris berhasil, seseorang malah menyalip dan kesempatan emasku hilang ditelan kekecewaan

"Ceh….dasar pendek" suara bariton itu….aku mengenal dan membencinya, milik Natsu Dragneel sang ketua klub musik yang tidak berguna! Levy-chan berlari menghampiri, namun ketika melihatku bersamanya, dia menjatuhkan tiga tumpuk buku membanting lantai marmer

"Nih untukmu! Lagi pula aku tidak suka membaca novel"

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Lu-chan. Nanti kasirnya padat"

Ada apa dengan Levy-chan? Jangan katakan mereka saling mengenal! Di luar toko buku aku mengatur nafas sedemikian rupa, dia berjalan terlalu cepat membuatku kesulitan mengimbangi. Tante tidak menelpon atau menyuruhnya pulang, terkesan seperti kabur dari Natsu? Tetapi kenapa? Kami beristirahat sejenak di bangku terdekat, memperhatikan lalu-lalang kendaraan yang bergerak seirama. Suasananya berubah aneh semenjak kedua orang itu bertatap wajah sesaat.

"Ceritakanlah. Kamu takut karena Natsu mirip preman jalanan?" lagi pula tidak mengherankan jika Levy-chan ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengenal langsung anak berandal, selain membaca di buku atau menonton di televisi

"Tidak….bukan masalah itu yang ku maksud. Ah iya, ini untukmu dan Jellal-san" balas Levy-chan mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyodorkan dua pucuk surat resmi berlogo kuda pegasus. Tunggu….apa maksud pihak sekolah memberikanku ini? Bisa bahaya jika ketahuan Natsu

"Kenapa tidak diberikan ke Jellal? Tadi kita bertemu dia di kedai"

"Aku kan tidak kenal, hehehe….pacar Lu-chan baik dan tampan, kamu pasti bahagia bersamanya" ternyata penjelasan singkatku benar-benar diabaikan total. Jika terlanjur begini, bagaimana caraku memberitaukan yang sesungguhnya?

"Yosh! Aku pulang duluan, ya! Jangan lupa dibaca"

Pukul setengah dua, karena tidak ada kerjaan aku juga memutuskan balik. Kira-kira isinya apa, ya? Jujur, firasatku agak buruk mengenai pemberitahuan tersebut. Lebih baik dirahasiakan dulu dari ibu dan ayah, nanti mereka heboh sendiri lalu menyebarkan ke tetangga. Surat itu ku masukkan ke dalam tas, jika Virgo tau meskipun diancam agar tutup mulut pasti melapor, bahkan untuk berjaga-jaga aku sengaja menutup pintu.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa isinya"

 _SREKKK!_

 _SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS_

 _BLUE PEGASUS_

 _Terakreditasi "A"_

 _Jl. Magnolia no 10 Telpon (0211) 90xxxx_

 _Nomor : 01 / SMA / BP / X / X789_

 _Perihal : Undangan bagi siswa berprestasi_

 _Yth,  
Lucy Heartfilia,  
di tempat_

 _Dengan hormat,  
Kami pihak sekolah SMA Blue Pegasus, mengundang anda Lucy Heartfilia sebagai siswa berprestasi, untuk bergabung dengan kami dikarenakan adanya kesalahan teknis, sewaktu ujian masuk dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu, 3 Juli X789. Mohon dipertimbangkan sebaik mungkin. Formulir pendaftaran diserahkan ke ruang tata usaha (TU) SMA Blue Pegasus, paling lambat hari Senin, 1 Oktober X789_

 _Atas perhatian dan kerjasamanya, kami ucapkan terima kasih._

 _Kepala sekolah SMA Blue Pegasus_

 _Bob,_

Su-surat undangan masuk secara cuma-cuma?! Aku kaget setengah mati saat membacanya, pantas Levy-chan senang, karena dia menyangka pasti diterima tanpa pikir dua kali. Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menyelonong masuk, yang penting sembunyikan dulu di balik bantal! Memperhatikan gerak-gerikku mirip cacing kepanasan, lantai membuat beliau menaruh curiga lewat iris karamelnya yang menyipit. Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Perilhatkan pada ibu" ternyata aku gagal total. Ekspresi yang awalnya serius berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga, seisi mansion pun heboh mendapat pemberitahuan terkutuk itu. Kacau…sangat kacau….sekarang ditambah ayah yang ikut merayakan keberhasilanku

"Baguslah Lucy. Nanti malam kita makan di luar, oke?"

"I-iya…."

"Anda harus senang hime-sama. Tunjukkanlah pada Layla-sama dan Jude-sama" timpal Virgo yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Aku tau ini kabar gembira, tetapi kenapa hatiku tidak merasakannya sedikitpun?

"Mungkin Lucy kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Berpakaianlah yang cantik Sayang, oke?" pinta ibu keluar kamar, disusul Virgo dan ayah yang kini bersantai di ruang tamu. Mereka pasti terus membicarakan hal tersebut, otomatis nama baik keluarga Heartfilia akan terperbaiki seiring waktu berjalan

Rumah sakit, harapan ibu dan ayah, impianku, semua berputar searah jarum jam, menjadi satu kesatuan yang sulit diputuskan oleh kata hati nurani. Benar, aku masih berkeinginan masuk ke SMA Blue Pegasus, memang di Fairy Tail juga menyenangkan, mereka baik kepadaku walau status kami berbeda, meski seringkali Natsu menjengkelkan, seluruh kenangan itu aku hargai melebihi apapun. Bagaimana pendapat Jellal, jika dia menerima surat ini dan bu Meredy tau? Mungkin sama, mungkin berbeda denganku.

 _Malam hari…._

Kami sekeluarga makan malam di lestorant elit, bernama L'a Fairy Tale di kota sebrang, Crocus. Aku tidak berselera setiap kali kepikiran masalah tersebut, cepat atau lambat pasti tersebar, kenapa pula mulut ibu-ibu cerewet dan ember? Hidangan pembuka tersedia di meja. Pelayan menuangkan segelas air putih, lalu pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tentu enak, terutama ada soup asparagus yang jarang ibu masak, tetapi ini bukan murni kemauanku sehingga terasa aneh saat melahapnya.

"Omong-omong, Jellal juga mendapat undangan yang sama?" dan aku baru tau, jika ibu mengenalnya. Kepalaku mengangguk pelan, membuat senyum mereka mengembang tanpa alasan jelas. Apa berhubungan dengan pertunangan? Arghh….basi!

"Ibu dengar dari Levy-chan kalian sudah pacaran. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Eto…eto…a-aku lupa, ahahaha…." itu tidak lucu, justru mengesalkan

"Kamu benar-benar memenuhi harapan ayah dan ibu. Memang Fernandes tidak memiliki kekayaan, seperti keluarga Staruss atau Vastia, tetapi bagi kami itu bukan masalah" cerita ayah panjang lebar, sambil sesekali meneguk segelas _wine_ dingin membasahi tenggorokan yang kering

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti"

"Pertunangan Sayang. Meskipun kamu baru kelas satu SMA, direncankan sejak dini pun bukan masalah"

"Hmmm….ibu tau keluarga Dragneel?" bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, kenapa aku malah menanyakan ini? Raut muka beliau mendadak mengerikan, termasuk ayah yang berhenti memasukkan sesendok kue kering ke dalam mulut. Memangnya mereka buronan apa? Serius sekali….

"Tentu saja tau. Kenapa Lucy? Apa kamu dekat, dengan anaknya yang bernama Natsu Dragneel?"

"Kami sering bertengkar, mana mungkin dekat! Dia membenciku dan Lisanna-chan, kasar, sering membentak, menyebalkan!" tidak, bukan ini yang ingin aku ucapkan. Kenapa sangat perih…kenapa….? Seakan seribu jarum menusukku bersamaan, seakan pisau belati menusuk tepat di jantung. Natsu, sebenarnya apa yang ku rasakan?

"Jadi teringat cerita Gray, katanya Natsu hampir menghajarmu. Untung Jellal berhasil menghentikannya" seberapa luas koneksi ibu? Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun, melanjutkan makan malam kami yang menyedihkan bagiku seorang

Malamnya pukul sembilan tepat, ayah membawa mobil pulang menuju rumah. Aku pura-pura tertidur, hendak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Namun sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak satupun yang buka mulut memecah suasana hening, ternyata perkiraanku salah total atau mungkin agak meleset.

"Dulu Lisanna-chan gagal. Kalau tidak pasti mereka hancur"

"Sudahlah, yang penting Lucy bisa keluar dari sana. Tahun depan dia akan mulai bersekolah di SMA Blue Pegasus, dan rencana pak Strauss berhasil"

Lagi-lagi menyisakan, satu teka-teki yang masih menjadi misteri ilahi.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Terlalu banyak tidur membuat kepalaku pusing, jam lima pagi pun sudah terbangun dan bersiap-siap, sementara ibu sibuk mengurus sesuatu di luar kepentingan buah hatinya. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Jellal, mendiskusikan dua hal penting untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Pertama : mengenai surat undangan SMA Blue Pegasus. Kedua : kesalah pahaman yang melanda keluarga kami, termasuk Levy-chan. Tentu saja point terakhir harus diperhatikan, karena itu menyangkut PER-TU-NANG-AN.

"Aku berangkat dulu!"

"Tapi sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh, Sayang. Teman-temanmu pasti belum datang"

"Sebenarnya aku janjian dengan Jellal. Kami mau membicarakan sesuatu, bye!"

Bisa dibilang bohong, padahal aku tidak tau dia datang jam berapa. Ku putuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali menunggu seseorang membukakan. Suara riang bu Meredy terdengar jelas, diikuti Jellal yang merutuk kesal terus diganggu. Syukurlah hubungan mereka membaik, semenjak masalah itu terselesaikan _happy ending_. Kenop dibuka perlahan, kini ia menampakkan diri di depanku.

"Selamat pagi bu Meredy, Jellal"

"Aduh, kamu ini bagaimana? Jangan biarkan pacarmu menjemput duluan! Maaf Lucy, Jellal memang begini anaknya. Tolong dimaklumi, ya" ternyata sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Aku hanya mengiyakan tanpa banyak omong, kami pun berangkat bersama menuju sekolah

Dasar Jellal bodoh, semua ini salahmu! Aku malas menanggapi candaan basinya, Levy-chan, ibu, ayah, bu Meredy, atau mungkin Lisanna-chan juga tau? Arghh….lagi pula tidak mirip sepasang kekasih, kita hanya teman sekelas, sebatas wakil dan ketua biasa pun satu klub. Lebih baik ditanyakan, mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri berkata seperti itu. Jangan bilang karena jones tingkat akut! Kebetulan masih sepi, malahan Droy-san masih sibuk menyapu lantai.

"Kalian datang pagi sekali. Saya telah mendengar gosipnya, lho, Lucy-san dan Jellal-san pacaran? Selamat!" bahkan pegawai di sekolah tak ketinggalan berita ini. Aku menjabat tangannya sambil menangis dalam hati, tidak menerima kenyataan yang di sengaja tersebut

"Hehh….Loke dan Gray belum datang ternyata" gumam Jellal malas, menyampirkan tas di samping meja menatapi bangku kosong di pojok kanan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam kurang dua puluh menit. Aneh, bukankah sampai terlalu cepat?

"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat ingin memberikan ini padamu" kataku menyodorkan sepucuk surat. Jellal langsung menerima dan merobeknya saat itu juga. Dia terdiam, menyiratkan sebuah ekspresi yang sulit ditebak

"Kau dapat, kan?"

"Ya, memang benar. Orang tuaku mengetahuinya, dan mereka menyuruhku mengisi lembaran formulir, tetapi…."

"Tetapi kenapa? Jika ibu menerima surat ini, pasti aku disuruh masuk ke sana. Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan kakakku saja rasanya mengesalkan" Mystogan-san, ya….Jellal tak kunjung mengambil keputusan, memasukkan amplop tersebut di antara buku-buku pelajaran. Mungkin dia berniat menyembunyikannya sampai lulus

"Mau menerima undangan mereka?"

"Harus ku katakan sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang juga. Aku butuh jawaban kilat"

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masuk SMA Blue Pegasus adalah impian terbesarmu. Kesempatannya satu berbanding seribu, menolak maka menyia-nyiakan rejeki Tuhan. Mereka semua pasti menyukaimu, kau memiliki banyak teman, bisa masuk universitas terkemuka, dan terlepas dari kebencian Natsu. Lebih-lebih masalah itu menyangkut nama baik keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia"

"Perkataanmu benar, tetapi aku tidak dapat membeli bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama, sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, lalu ulangan akhir dan kenaikan kelas. Setahun tidaklah lama, terutama sekarang aku mempunyai teman, kamu, Gray, Loke, Natsu, Chelia-san. Kalian begitu baik, mana bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja"

"Wanita memang merepotkan, apapun selalu mengandalkan perasaan mereka. Hey, Minggu besok ada waktu luang? Ayo kencan di taman kota, kita bersenang-senang seharian"

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu"

Jangan anggap kencan, bagiku hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Seseorang menggeser pintu kayu kasar, menampilkan surai _spike_ -nya yang acak kadut. Natsu menghampiri kami berdua, dengan tatapan intimidasi hendak membunuh iris karamelku. Apa-apaan dia? Baru datang justru cari ribut, menyukai dari Hongkong? Jelas sekali si hati baja ini membenciku hingga ke akar. Berani membalas tantangannya pun termasuk keajaiban, aku sadar harus menyelesaikan masalah.

"Bagus. Pergilah jauh-jauh dan sekolah di SMA Blue Pegasus! Kalau kau enggan mengisi formulir, biar aku yang menuliskannya" sial! Dia serius mau mengusirku ternyata

"Natsu berhentilah bersikap misterius. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu memusuhiku. Beritau alasannya"

"Karena kamu pengkhianat!" setelah ini hendak menyebarkan fitnah, huh? Aku mendorong dada-nya sampai mundur beberapa langkah, balas memaki dengan menaikkan volume suara setinggi satu oktaf

"PENGKHIANAT APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU DATANG KE SEKOLAH UNTUK BELAJAR, BUKAN MENYEBAR GOSIP APALAGI MENCARI MUSUH!"

"Alasan yang payah. Aku tau kamu sama sepertinya, mentang-mentang orang kaya bisa seenak jidat menindas yang lemah. DASAR BANGSAT, SIALAN, KEPARAT KAU!" amarahku pasti meledak, jika Jellal tidak mencegat adu mulut tersebut. Manik _hazzle_ itu menyiratkan kekesalan, dia membenci tingkah Natsu yang menurutnya semena-mena

"Sikap _tsundere_ -mu tambah keterlaluan. Sadarlah, kamu hanya menyakiti diri sendiri dan Lucy!"

"MEMANGNYA KAMU MENGERTI APA TENTANGKU?!"

"Ingat, kau yang meminta bantuan padaku, tetapi tidak apa-apa jika Natsu-san ikut membenciku. Lihatlah dengan mata kepalamu, aku pasti mendapatkan hati Lucy, dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapan seluruh murid"

Kenapa bertambah rumit? Aku salah karena mudah tersulut emosi, padahal menghadapi Natsu harus berkepala dingin, barulah masalah dapat diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Pelajaran dimulai, setiap saat dia menyendiri di sudut kelas, entah ketika istirahat atau pelajaran kelompok. Jangan sampai gara-gara aku hubungan mereka berempat melonggar. Tentu Chelia-san heran melihat keadaan kami, ia pun tidak bisa memberi banyak bantuan. Ya, biarlah urusan pribadi diselesaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tolong berkata jujur. Apakah kalian membenci keberadaanku di sekolah?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkan, seakan aku berniat merusak topik pembicaraan yang sedang asyik diobrolkan. Suasana hening menyelimuti cukup lama, mereka belum buka mulut walau sepatah atau dua patah kata

"Lagi-lagi Natsu menekanmu. Siapapun berhasuk masuk SMA Fairy Tail, meski Lucy terpaksa karena tidak mengikuti ujian sekalipun, tapi itu cerita masa lalu. Gildarts-sensei berkata, mesti solid sebagai satu keluarga" jelas Loke menepuk bahuku pelan seakan mengisyiratkan, 'tenang saja'. Sayang aku terlalu lemah untuk menurutinya

"Benar kata Loke. Keputusan Natsu yang ingin menjauhkan diri dari kami, dan kita sebatas menerimanya. Biarkan dia menyesal suatu hari nanti, meski aku tidak tega, sih" giliran Gray memberi kesaksian, walau ragu mengucapkannya terang-terangan, karena di kelas ada Natsu yang mungkin menguping di sebrang sana

"Setidaknya ingat perkataanku ini. Kamu bukan pengganti Natsu atau musuh. Jujur, aku berharap kita berlima bisa akrab, andaikan sifat egosinya tidak berlebihan pasti mudah dilaksanakan. Kau teman kami, begitu juga dengan si _tsundere_ "

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Yosh. Pulang sekolah nanti ayo karaoke!" ajak Gray bersemangat, sedangkan Natsu terdiam membisu menyaksikan keakraban kami. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Tambah membenciku? Meskipun hal tersebut belum tentu benar, sekadar hipotesis semata

"Sial. Kenapa mereka terus membuatku ragu?!"

 _Hari Minggu…._

Ibu senang mendengar Jellal mengajakku kencan pertama kali, padahal putrinya merasa biasa saja. Kami janjian bertemu di taman jam satu siang, semoga anak itu tidak berbuat macam-macam. Kemarin malam aku bermimpi buruk, dia menjadi cowok yang memberikan _first kiss_ ketika senja menghampiri! Kurang menyeramkan apalagi? Perasaanku terhadapnya samar-samar, salah mengambil langkah tamatlah kisah cintaku.

"Penampilanmu sudah cantik, Sayang. Pergilah temui Jellal, buat kencan ini menyenangkan oke?" pesan ibu usai menyisir rambutku. Capricron telah menunggu di depan gerbang, seperti biasa aku diantar dengan mobil guna mempesempit jarak

"Turun di sini saja"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Lucy-sama"

Sekarang dimana dia? Aku duduk di bangku taman, menanti kedatangannya yang terlambat lima menit. Kesabaranku nyaris habis kalau dia mengaret lebih lama. Jellal tiba sembari mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu, kemudian minta maaf menggunakan alasan klasik, 'macet'. Ya, siapa peduli, yang penting acara ini tidak diberhentikan sepihak.

"Yo, kau terlihat cantik. Seleramu atau tante Layla?" komentar Jellal memperhatikanku dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tatapan intensnya benar-benar mengusik, kapan dia berhenti mesam-mesem macam orang gila?

"Eh, kamu mengenal ibuku?" kenapa aku baru ingat menanyakannya sekarang? Jellal mengidikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, mencuri kesemptan menggandeng tanganku yang menggantung bebas di udara. Ternyata dia serius menanggapi ini adalah kencan!

"Ku traktir es krim. Mau rasa apa?"

"Stroberi"

"Standar banget. Tidak mau mencoba mint?"

"Ada masalah Jellal Fernandes? Aku suka stroberi"

"Makanlah sebelum meleleh. Mataharinya terik, lho!"

Di sinilah kami sekarang, duduk menikmati sepotong es krim menontoni orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Syukurlah aku menerima ajakan tersebut, lumayan ditraktir dua kali berturut-turut. Dasar bodoh, terlalu fokus menatap ke depan keberadaan Jellal sempat terlupakan. Sewaktu menengok ke arahnya, dia malah sibuk bermain game di telepon pintar. Ini salahku mengabaikannya, meski bukan benar-benar kencan aku harus menuruti permohonan ibu.

"Cu-cuacanya cerah, ya!" gaya bicaraku kikuk! Jellal menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Mu-mungkin yang tadi berhasil!

"Lucy. Menurutmu jika Natsu menjadi cewek, apa yang akan dia katakan kalau aku iseng?"

"Mungkin, 'ba-baka, apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh!' Pastinya malu-malu dan tersipu" sayang Natsu itu laki-laki, kalau dia cewek seperti ekspetasi Jellal pasti sangat manis. Bukannya benci dengan cowok _tsundere_ , tetapi kan kalau perempuan terkesan lebih cocok

"Salah, yang benar itu, 'KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN!'" hiikkkk….! Kenapa berubah jadi _yandere_? Jellal tertawa melihat raut wajahku berubah drastis, antara takut dan ngeri membayangkan imajinasi tersebut. Lagi pula arah pembicaraan kita agak aneh

"Ah, benar juga, sejak kapan kamu mengenal Natsu?"

"Hmmm….ketika aku pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail kelas satu. Kita sama, kok" rasanya terdapat diskriminasi terselubung di sini

"Tapi kalian akrab sekali. Aku pikir sudah berteman lama, lalu soal meminta bantuan?"

"Mungkin kita cocok satu sama lain. Biar Natsu yang memberitaumu langsung, meski ada kaitannya denganku, dialah si biang kerok"

"Aku gagal memahami pola pikirnya. Kita berdua pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail saat kelas satu, tetapi Natsu justru membenciku dan kamu tidak, disebut pilih kasih kalau kata anak bungsu"

"Ehemm….mau berfoto?"

"Boleh, tetapi jangan disebar ke sosial media, mengerti?"

Meskipun Jellal tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kami bergaya membentuk hutuf V, dan ketika aku melihat langsung hasilnya entah kenapa terasa suram, karena dia tidak minta pengulangan, ya sudah. Justru terkesan sangat puas sampai berujar, 'aib terbaik sedunia'. Layar handphone-nya diperlihatkan kepadaku, ada foto Natsu sedang tertidur bersimbah air liur, Gray ketakutan di rumah hantu, Loke memakai rok, Gildrats-sensei menguap lebar seperti beruang, bahkan ada foto Erza-sensei berbelanja baju _dress_. Jellal jauh lebih mengerikan dari bayanganku.

"Dan ini yang terbaik!" lisanku terkunci rapat, melihat maha karya sampahnya yang baru diambil tadi siang. Fotoku sedang mengigit cone es krim! Si-sial….aku mirip monster kelaparan di situ!

"He-hey Lucy, kamu mau kemana?" salahmu sendiri membuatku marah! Tanpa terasa matahari hampir terbenam, Jellal memegang erat kedua bahuku. Memaksa pandangan mata kami bertemu walau hanya sesaat

"Se….sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih. Ini balasanku"

Bibir kemerahan itu mencium mesra, semakin dalam dan dalam di setiap sentuhan intensnya, dan terlepas cepat mengingat kami kehabisan oksigen. Aku membeku di tempat, Jellal memalingkan muka malu atas perbuatannya yang mendadak. Mi-mimpi buruk semalam terwujud nyatakan, dia menjadi ciuman pertamaku waktu senja menghampiri. Foto aib yang ia ambil memang menyebalkan, tetapi perasaan tersebut menguap ke udara, mungkin aku gembira sehingga kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Kenapa aku yang dihadiahi _first kiss_?"

"Alasannya jelas, karena aku menyukaimu, Lucy"

 _SREKK…SREKK….!_

"BERHENTI DI SANA JELLAL!" bentak seseorang dari balik semak-semak, membuatku tersentak kaget menangkap wajahnya yang familiar

Selama ini kami diintai oleh Natsu!

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Vgstm.16.28 : Yep emang wkwkw, husbando saya mah begitu orangnya. Oke, thx ya udah review, aku juga gak bisa berkata apa2 selain itu, terima kasih banyak.

Linda521 : Wahh maaf ya kalo diksi-nya kurang jelas, terkadang aku suka bikin samar-samar wkwkww, jadi bisa dibilang itu sengaja. Yang pas 'melihat tinju Natsu diarahkan agar telak mengenai wajah. Spontan Jellal memelukku, pukulan itu meleset dan dia terjatuh membentur lantai', bukan? Kalau yang itu maka maksudnya adalah : Natsu ingin meninju Lucy agar telak mengenai wajah, dan Jellal yang sadar spontan memeluk si Lucy agar terhindar, karena itu meleset dann Natsu jatuh. Oke maaf kalo rada gaje, kapan-kapan aku bikin yang normal aja (terobsesi sama diksi wow), tapi jadi gaje karena itu di luar kemampuanku. Dan soal yang bentak itu...tolong diberi contohnya dong, kok aku gak nemu ya (gimana sih si author). Oke thx atas perbaikan dan review-nya, aku seneng menerima semua itu XD

Fic of Delusion : Dan pertanyaanmu udah terjawab di chapter ini wkwkwkw. Yap gak ada kok karena author orangnya anti tawuran /eakkk.

okta : Maaf baru update, bikin 3 words agak lama soalnya hehehe. Thx udah review.


	13. Kamu yang Paling Menyusahkan Part 1

"Na-Natsu. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

Ini pengintipan privasi! Memang dia siapanya kita? Ayah? Paman? Bukan! Hanya teman sekelas dan satu grup! Jellal melepas daguku pelan, menatap iris _onyx_ Natsu yang berkilat penuh kemaharan. Arghh … Ya ampun! Banyak sekali penganggu. Aku terdiam menontoni adu tatap mereka, masing-masing tidak mau mengalah setelah lima menit berlalu pun. Matahari nyaris terbenam, tinggal kami bertiga di taman kota. Cepatlah berakhir sebelum tertangkap basah polisi yang berpatroli!

"Baiklah, kamu menang. Lucy, status pacaran kita hanyalah formalitas semata" a-apa maksudnya?! Jelas aku tercengang, bukankah berarti sekadar bermain sandiwara di depan orang banyak? Natsu enggan memberi penjelasan mendetail. Membiarkan Jellal berbicara sebanyak yang ia inginkan

"Aku sadar kau menguping percakapan kami di halaman belakang. Tolong maklumi, Natsu memang bodoh" maksudnya tentang membedakan benci dan cinta? Kepalaku spontan mengangguk. Sebatas mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya

"Dan point terpentingnya adalah. Kamu tau, untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini?"

"Mungkin karena kamu menyayangi Natsu, sehingga merelakanku meski keberatan" aneh. Mulutku berbicara dengan sendirinya. Apapun itu aku tau betul, Jellal serius sewaktu berkata 'kami pacaran'. Ini bukan formlitas semata, pasti dia menyimpan sesuatu, sebuah rahasia besar

"Om dan tante membenci keluarga Dragneel. Seterusnya biar Natsu yang memberitaumu. Ini menyangkut kalian berdua, dan seseorang yang berharga bagimu"

"Kapan-kapan saja. Ingat Jellal, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan belas kasihmu. Kau melakukannya atas dasar insiatif. Jadi, jangan sedih jika terlukai lebih dari ini"

"Bolehkah aku mempertegas? Siapa juga yang ingin mengalah. Beterima kasihlah padaku, karena telah memberimu kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhir. Aku masih mencintai Lucy, camkan itu!"

Sekarang mereka bersaing memperebutkanku! Natsu pulang duluan memutar jalan, sedangkan Jellal mengantar sampai di depan mansion. Padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh, apa tidak apa-apa? Sepanjang perjalanan kami terdiam membisu. Pikiranku bertumpu pada kejadian kemarin, mengingat suara baritonnya bergetar, ekspresi semerawut, keringat dingin bercucuran, entah kenapa aku gagal membenci sosok yang nampak lemah itu. Dia bukanlah si _tsundere_ hati baja, seperti orang lain malah.

"Memikirkan Natsu, huh?" tebak Jellal membuat pipiku merah padam. Menyibak tangan di udara menolak kenyataan. Ayolah Lucy Heartfilia, jangan mudah diperdaya olehnya! Pasti hanya pura-pura demi mendapatkan simpati

"Ka-kata siapa! Hey, aku masih belum mengerti. Kamu mencintaiku, tetapi memberikan Natsu kesempatan merebutku. Apa kau ingin bermain-main dengan kami berdua?"

"Menurutmu begitu ternyata … dulu, Natsu menyukai seseorang saat SMP. Berjenis kelamin perempuan" sekarang aku merasa dibodohi. Jellal mengacak gemas surai pirangku sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya sesampai di gerbang

"Tunggulah sampai Natsu menceritakan semuanya, mengerti?"

"Iya, iya"

Sok misterius sekali! Aku memutar kenop pintu perlahan, mendapati ibu tengah membaca majalah mode, ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Sebentar lagi pasti banyak bertanya, kemudian mesam-mesem sendiri dan heboh bercerita ke ayah. Kebetulan Virgo menyuruhku mandi, setidaknya selamat walau hanya sesaat. Ucapan Jellal benar-benar menjanggal di hati. Dia pintar menyusun sebuah skenario. Melibatkan pemain dalam ceritanya yang penuh ombang-ambing masalah.

Semalam aku menyadari, kami saling mengenal ketika bersekolah di SMP.

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Kencanmu menyenangkan?" ibu menaruh bacaannya di atas meja. Menatap iris karamelku yang menyiratkan kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, kehidupan tenangku mendadak berubah drastis! Malahan mirip kisah detektif pada masa klimaks

"Uhm! Aku dan Jellal makan es krim bersama, lalu kami berfoto"

"Minggu depan ibu akan mengadakan perjamuan. Undanglah Jellal dan Meredy-san kemari. Awas, jangan sampai lupa" terdengar buruk dibanding baik. Pasti membicarakan perihal pertunangan, terus … Terus … Terus ….

"Bagaimana bisa ibu mengenal Jellal?"

"Eh, kamu lupa ternyata. Kalian sekelas, lho, tiga tahun berturut-turut" bohong. Katakan ibu bergurau sebelum jantungku berhenti berdetak! Ini aneh, kalau begitu mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya. Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika berangkat sekolah bersama Loke, Gray dan Natsu. Dan tiba-tiba fakta mengejutkan tersebut terbongkar habis-habisan

"Tapi ibu, aku mengenalnya baru-baru ini" bantahku tak menerima cerita beliau, sengaja menaikkan volume suara sebesar sepuluh persen. Ekspresinya justru melukiskan kebingungan, kenapa aku jadi diperlakukan seperti pasien amnesia?!

"Kamu ingat pernah bermain drama? Rogue menjadi pangeran. Jellal yang membuat naskah dan membantu di belakang panggung. Dulu dia pemalu, wajar jika Lucy melupakannya"

Pantas memoriku membawa ke deskripsi pencipta skenario. Ibu benar, Jellal selalu berada di pojok, sedangkan tiap hari aku bermain dengan Levy-chan dan Lisanna-chan. Teman yang membekas pun, palingan mereka yang sering mengajak mengobrol, seperti Rogue, Sorano-chan, Cobra. Seharusnya aku mengenal Juvia, Gray juga Lyon, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kami berjodoh di SMA Fairy Tail, seakan Tuhan merencanakan semua itu lewat garis takdir.

"Artinya ibu tau Lyon?"

"Tentu! Kalian jarang mengobrol, makanya kurang akrab. Juvia pun sama. Dia meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Kasihan Gray, padahal mereka sudah pacaran cukup lama"

"Sudah malam. Aku pergi tidur"

"Segera isi formulirnya. Waktumu tidak banyak"

Seluruh rentetan peristiwa itu saling berkesinambungan. Aku saja yang terlambat menyadarinya, sedangkan Gray dan Jellal sudah tau entah sejak kapan. Ditambah masalah perasaan Natsu menyebabkan konflik ini semakin rumit. Siapa sangka akan begini, masa-masa SMA berubah menjadi novel detektif dimana terdapat puluhan kasus yang mesti diselesaikan. Tercetus pemikiran baru dalam kepalaku, apa mungkin Levy-chan telah mengetahuinya? Bahkan Lisanna-chan juga?

Sial …. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Akibat kurang tidur aku mati lemas sewaktu menuruni ranjang. Menggosok gigi saja meleset. Melahap sepotong roti pun bagai mengigit ukuran tiga kali lipatnya. Ibu sempat memintaku agar beristirahat, sayangnya ada banyak urusan menunggu di depan mata. Capricorn mengantar pergi ke sekolah, niat berjalan kaki pun tertunda, jika dipaksa pasti tak lama kemudian tepar di jalan. Droy-san menyapa seperti biasa. Aku berjalan menuju kelas, menghampiri tiga sahabat yang sampai duluan di sana.

"Yo. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" lebih baik basa-basi dahulu, meski aku malas berbicara sebatas mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kenapa Minggu cepat berlalu? Apa Senin yang datang melebihi perkiraan? Kemarin tidur pukul sepuluh, tau-tau sudah jam lima pagi

"Game terbaru. Mau mencoba memainkannya? Aku pikir kamu punya bakat!" balas Loke bersemangat, yang ku indahkan karena tidak tertarik dengan topik mereka. Natsu belum datang, apa dia terlambat?

"Heh …. asyik memikirkan Natsu, ya, sehingga kurang tidur?" ledek Jellal tersenyum simpul. Menarik perhatian Gray yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik hand phone. Lagi-lagi nama terkutuk itu disebut. Berhentilah mengucapkannya sekali saja

"Hoi Jellal. Kamu serius memberi Natsu kesempatan? Jika ketahuan tante bukankah berbahaya?" oh sial, hampir kelupaan! Pertanyaan Gray mengingatkanku, tentang perjamuan makan malam minggu depan. Syukurlah keburu selamat

"Dasar tidak peka. Sebenarnya Lucy menyukai Natsu. Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh" sindiran yang menjengkelkan, Jellal. Samar-samar aku mendengar pintu kayu bergeser, menampilkan lelaki berambut salam dengan wajah khasnya yang penuh intimidasi

"Apakah ini suki kirai?! Hahaha …. baru pertama kali aku menyaksikannya langsung di dunia nyata" tukas Loke yang entah kenapa sangat bahagia. Selain maniak game dia menyukai anime, kalau tidak salah suki kirai itu judul lagu?

" _Tsundere_ si Natsu kelewat batas, sih! Padahal seumur hidup, aku hanya membaca kisahnya di _blogger_ Jenny-senpai. Itupun karya fiksi, mungkin setelah ini akan ku jadikan novel saja" balas Jellal tersenyum puas. Menyilangkan kedua tangan santai di belakang kepala, terus melontarkan ejekan pada Natsu di pojok kanan

"Emm …. Omong-omong Jellal. Ibu mengundangmu serta Meredy-san ikut perjamuan makan malam minggu depan"

"Ada yang mau merencanakan pertunangan rupanya. Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, Loke terlihat tidak ikhlas memberi ucapan selamat, bahkan tangan Jellal diremas sampai dia meringis menahan perih

"Semoga cepat putus, ya!" seru Gray menjitak keras pucuk kepala Jellal, menggunakan buku tulis matematika setebal seratus halaman. A-aku kira mereka iri, karena temannya punya pacar duluan, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua terjebak di status jomblo

"Hahaha…. Lucu melihat kalian iri. Apa mungkin, raja _tsundere_ kita juga merasakan yang sama?" bulu kudukku merinding melihat _onyx_ -nya yang berkilat kemarahan. Jellal bodoh! Hari kau terlalu banyak menyindir!

"Siapa peduli dengan Lucy milik kalian bertiga, huh?!"

"Dasar bodoh! Yang benar itu berempat" nasibku mirip kue yang dipotong-potong dalam acara ulang tahun. Ya, biarlah. Lagi pula kami berteman, kok, dan artinya aku juga menganggap Natsu rekan seperjuangan

Terdapat hikmah di balik semua itu. Tanpa Natsu, pasti kehidupanku amat membosankan. Setiap hari terasa begitu mudah dan menyenangkan. Mengerjakan PR tidak kesulitan. Punya banyak teman yang rata-rata kaya. Nilai ulangan bagus. Populer di sekolah. Aku menghargai suka duka di antara kami. Pilihanku benar untuk masuk ke sini, dan yang terpenting karenanya juga, telah diberi kesempatan menolong banyak murid di SMA Fairy Tail.

Membenci Natsu? Aku rasa…. Tidak!

 _Jam istirahat…._

Chelia-san memintaku menemaninya ke kantin. Barulah kami makan bersama di dalam kelas. Di sana ada Jellal dan Natsu, tanpa Gray maupun Loke yang sibuk mencari refrensi tugas di perpustakaan. Aku berhenti di belakang pintu, hendak menguping pembicaraan mereka yang terdengar sengit. Jangan bilang bertengkar lagi, bukankah itu hanya memperburuk keadaan? Beberapa waktu terakhir sangat menegangkan, hampir setiap hari aku menyaksikan kedua sahabat itu beradu mulut.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Ibunya mengundangku ke perjamuan makan malam hari Minggu. Otomatis tema yang diusung adalah pertunangan. Kamu mempunyai banyak kesempatan sebelum menyesal"

"Berhentilah mengasihaniku! Kamu pikir aku bakalan tertipu? Tidak sama sekali!"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kemarin? Aku masih mencintai Lucy. Jangka ingatanmu sependek apa memangnya? Perkataan sesingkat itupun mudah dilupakan"

"Buat Lucy menjadi milikmu! Hentikan persaingan konyol ini. Aku muak!"

"Membohongi perasaanmu sendiri tidak mengubah apapun! Hubungan kami hanya formalitas. Sesungguhnya Lucy menyukai bahkan mencintaimu! Di hati kecilnya terdapat namamu, bukan aku, Gray atau Loke. Dia mengganggap kami teman terbaik. Namun kamulah bintang utamanya"

"Darimana kau tau?! Jangan sembarangan bicara jika…."

"KARENA AKU PERNAH MERASAKAN JATUH CINTA! Menyakitkan jika tidak mendaptkan sosok idaman. Pantas orang berkata, 'lebih baik sakit gigi daripada hati'. Natsu, apa salah berkorban demi sahabat? Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang, cinta tanpa pengkhianatan. Lupakan wanita itu. Dia tak lebih dari iblis. Lucy berbeda, dia berbuat baik secara tulus. Ingat, jasanya besar sehingga kamu dapat menyelesaikan masalah murid-murid di sini"

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Lepaskanlah atau kejar"

Manusia berhati malaikat? Tidak, yang benar setengah-setengah. Meski Jellal serius menjadikanku pacar, semua itu termasuk dalam rencananya. Dia sengaja memberi kesempatan pada Natsu, terus menekan dan menekan hingga terusik rasa frustasi, tetapi itu cara tercepat untuk menyadarkannya dalam seminggu. Kalau gagal maka Jellal menang, sementara Natsu kalah telak sekaligus menyesal. Licik, ya…. Kupikir tidak. Artinya ia menaruh kepercayaan penuh, karena mengetahui si _tsundere_ pasti berhasil.

Tetapi, kenapa orang tuaku membenci keluarga Dragneel, sampai dia harus berbuat sejauh ini? Padahal kalau tidak, Jellal pasti ikhlas merelakanku tanpa perlu memenuhi harapan bu Meredy, ibu dan ayah demi kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

 _Hari Sabtu…._

Sayang tidak ada perubahan. Sudah diputuskan Natsu pasti kalah, dan Jellal keluar sebagai pemenang. Pukul dua belas siang pun bel pulang berbunyi. Sebagian murid melaksanakan kegiatan ekskul, termasuk Chelia-san yang mengikuti klub sastra, karena dia tidak masuk sekolah kami memutuskan langsung pulang, daripada nongkrong di cafe atau jalan-jalan ke pusat perkotaan.

"Pukul tujuh malam di rumahku. Jangan sampai lupa, nanti ibu marah"

"Siap tuan putri! Omong-omong Natsu kemana, ya?"

"Dasar jomblo lemah! Kami di sini menahan sakit dia malah kabur" ujar Loke terkesan lebai. Menepuk keras punggung Gray membuatnya tersentak kaget. Lagi pula kenapa melamun di tengah jalan begini? Jika tertabrak tiang listrik bagaimana?

"Lucy. Kami mengikhlaskanmu bersama Jellal. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya, demi aku dan Loke juga"

"Eh….? Bukan bersama Natsu?" tanyanya memasang wajah polos. Memiringkan kepala heran mendengar ucapan Gray. Ughh…. Jellal yang bodoh atau apa? Jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas sejak pagi tadi

"Dia mundur dari persaingan tersebut. Pola pikir Natsu sulit dipahami, diberi kesempatan justru dibuang cuma-cuma. Kalau itu aku pasti berusaha mati-matian merebut Lucy, walau waktunya hanya seminggu. Kau juga, kan, Gray?"

"Jelas! Aku memaklumi kebodohan si _flame head_ , tetapi sekarang dia kelewat batas"

Kemudian berakhir dengan percakapan absurd mereka, sampai setengah jalan terlewati.

 _Sore menjelang malam…._

Virgo membantuku bersiap untuk perjamuan makan malam. Merapikan gaun dan menyiapkan sepasang sepatu, yang akan dipakai seusai mandi. Soal perasaan misterius itu…. Lebih baik dilupakan saja. Palingan salah terka. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Natsu, lucu sekali.

 _Drrtt…drttt…drttt…._

 _From : 6250xxxx_

 _Temui aku di halaman depan mansionmu!_

"Maaf Virgo. Jellal ingin menemuiku di halaman depan"

"Baiklah hime-sama. Saya akan beritau tuan dan nyonya. Kembalilah sebelum jam enam, oke?"

Kira-kira ada urusan apa, ya? Kenapa pula mendadak sekali? Aku membuka pintu gerbang. Mencari sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan surai biru lautnya. Namun tidak ada siapapun, selain Natsu yang memakai kaos dan sepatu kets, dilengkapi topi guna menutupi identitas. Tapi itu memang nomor hand phone Jellal! Atau mungkin dibajak supaya aku terpancing datang?

"Sssstt! Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal kepadamu. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Menceritakan apa?! Waktuku kurang untuk mengurusimu. Ayah dan ibu menunggu di dalam!"

"Ini menyangkut Lisanna, sahabatmu"

"Lisanna katamu?!"

Bersambung….

A/N : Oke, update terakhir minggu ini. Author izin hiatus tiga hari karena try out. Selanjutnya akan kembali normal sampai pertengahan bulan Februari. Review please?

Balasan review (yang baca aja bejibun -_-, review sepi wkwkwkw) :

Fic of Delusion : Bertengkar sih kagak, cuman si jelly sama api yang adu mulut. Oke thx udah review.


	14. Kamu yang Paling Menyusahkan Part 2

Hnnn …. Menyangkut Lisanna-chan katanya? Di antara percaya dan tidak aku mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Kami berteman sejak SMP, belum pernah ku dengar ia pindah ke Fairy Tail, atau mungkin …. Tetapi bukankah terlalu kebetulan? Tadi Gray, Jellal juga Juvia, sekarang si hati baja ini? Skenario apa yang Tuhan rencanakan sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tanganku kasar, menjauh dari gerbang mansion ke depan taman.

"Ssttt …. Jangan keras-keras! Aku serius soal pembicaraan itu. Kau harus tau kebenarannya, karena apa? Jellal benar, Lucy Heartfilia pantas mendengar kesaksianku" ucap Natsu melakukan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Mengguncang bahuku pelan sampai terlepas dari jeratan lamun. Jujur, aku terkejut setengah mati

"Ba-baiklah. Ceritakanlah"

 _Flashback …._

 _Sewaktu kelas satu SMP. Ada seorang murid pindahkan di kelasku. Dia bernama Lisanna Strauss, yang mereka kenal sebagai keluarga bangsawan, setelah Heartfilia, McGarden dan Redfox. Jelas mengejutkan, karena sekolah pilihannya benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Siapapun terpaksa masuk ke sini, sebagian gagal tes ataupun kekurangan biaya. Gildarts-sensei menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku, mendadak kami akrab walau berbeda status._

 _Diam-diam aku sadar mulai menyukainya._

 _Setiap jam istirahat di halaman belakang, kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan sebuah rahasia kepadanya, yang hanya diketahui para guru dan kepala sekolah. Masalah pun datang, ketika semua itu ku beberkan secara terang-terangan._

" _Hey! Kau mau tau tentang sejarah sekolah?" andai waktu bisa diulang, perkataan tersebut pasti ku tarik lagi ke dalam tenggorokan. Lisanna nampak penasaran, berkedok kepolosan dengan jarum tajam di ujung matanya. Aku tidak sadar telah dijebak_

" _Tentu! Memangnya apa?"_

" _Makarov-san membangun sekolah ini untuk murid bermasalah. Awalnya aku ingin pergi ke SMP Lamia Scale, di sana ada Loke dan Gray, mereka teman baikku saat di SD. Tetapi …. Entah kenapa hati nuraniku berkata agar membantu kepala sekolah, demi tujuannya yaitu membantu mereka sampai lulus"_

" _Jadi …. Makarov-san adalah kakekmu?"_

" _Ya, kau benar. Beliau sempat menentang keputusanku, namun akhirnya dia luluh. Bagus bukan? Kata almahruma ibu, kita mesti berbakti kepada orang tua. Kakek begitu baik, aku sadar harus membalas kebaikannya"_

" _Jarang sekali ada anak sebaikmu di zaman sekarang. Biarkan aku ikut membantu, oke? Meskipun hanya hal-hal kecil saja"_

" _Terima kasih banyak, Lisanna. Aku menghargai niatmu da-dan juga perasaan ini. K-kau tau, mungkin … Mungkin aku …. Menyukaimu! Y-ya, percaya atau tidak"_

" _Hahaha...kamu selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Terima kasih, Natsu"_

" _Jika kamu sedih, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tertawa. Bagaimanapun caranya" Lisanna sekadar menganggap main-main tembakanku. Namun saat itu ku pikir tidak masalah, mengingat perbedaan kami yang dapat ditilik sebatas mata telanjang_

" _Janji adalah janji, harus ditepati"_

 _Dan jari kelingking kami berdua, saling mengait satu sama lain. Lalu keesokan harinya, bencana itu menghampiri sekolah secepat kilat menyambar._

 _Puluhan buldozer terparkir rapi di dalam halaman depan, sementara murid-murid disuruh menunggu di dekat gerbang. Terlihat kakek sedang mengobrol dengan seorang berjas hitam, sambil menyodorkan kartu nama ditemani Lisanna. Aku nekat menerobos tembok walau dilarang. Masalah sekolah juga tanggung jawabku, mana boleh berpangku tangan menanti keajaiban terjadi. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, kami saling terdiam memandang satu sama lain._

" _Katakan yang sejujurnya, kamu ingin menghancurkan sekolah ini?!" bentakku diliputi amarah. Memojokkan Lisanna sampai menyentuh batang pohon di belakang. Kakek sempat melerai, dan ayahnya marah-marah menyalahkan tindakanku_

" _Mendidik anak saja tidak benar! Jika Lisanna kenapa-napa kau mau membayar biaya rumah sakit, huh?!" aku hendak melawan, tetapi kakek menyuruh diam di tempat. Beliau berusaha keras melakukan negosiasi, berbicara sopan terhadap petinggi negara minta dikasihani_

" _Santai Natsu, santai! Aku pernah berkata ingin membantumu, dan inilah bentuknya! Dengan menghancurkan sekolah sampah di Magnolia! Menolong yang kekurangan biaya? Anak nakal? Kau pikir lembaga pendidikan sama dengan pusat rehabilitasi? Dalih terkonyol sedunia! Lupakan tujuan naif itu, pulanglah ke rumahmu lalu cari SMP lain, oke?"_

 _PLAKKK!_

 _Tanganku refleks menampar. Membekaskan warna merah pada kulit nan putih itu. Ayah Lisanna bertambah geram, memukul kepalaku keras menggunakan tongkat miliknya. Sirat kecemasan kakek tersurat lewat ekspresi yang melunak. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga, bukan mengurangi justru menambah masalah. Sirine ambulan berbunyi nyaring, beberapa suster dan dokter menggotong tubuhku masuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit._

 _Selanjutnya aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa, namun kakek mendeklarasikan jika Fairy Tail selamat. Lisanna dikeluarkan dan dikirim balik ke SMP Lamia Scale. Semenjak kasus tersebut, aku membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga bangsawan. Mereka berniat membongkar dan menjadikannya mall, karena cukup luas sekaligus dirasa sayang kalau dibangun untuk sekolah tidak berguna._

 _End flashback …._

Kapan jantungku berhenti disetrum shock? Siapa sangka, sebelum kami bersahabat Lisanna-chan pernah berambisi menghancurkan sekolah ini? Natsu menghela nafas panjang, menatap iris karamelku yang membulat sempurna. Sekarang apa, dia memintaku agar mempercayai seluruh ucapannya? Sayang, aku perlu waktu guna mencerna rentetan peristiwa itu. Di belakang kami terdengar suara Capricorn-san, yang tiba-tiba muncul atas suruhan ibu karena putrinya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau menganggap omong kosong. Pilihan di tanganmu, Lucy Heartfilia!" pesan Natsu sebelum kabur dari kejaran Capricorn-san. Untung saja dia dibiarkan selamat, mengingat perjamuan makan malam akan segera dimulai

Ughh …. Siap-siap, deh, diintrogasi. Ibu masih bungkam ketika di meja, begitupun ayah yang nikmat melahap sepotong _steak_ memakai pisau. Aku penasaran apa tanggapan mereka, pasti buruk dan Natsu terkena imbasnya cepat atau lambat. Acara selesai pukul delapan, kemudian dilanjut ke tahap perencanaan tanggal petunangan. Perasaanku benar-benar bimbang kini, apa sudah tepat? Keliru kah? Pikirkan Lucy, pikirkan! Kau akan menjadi istri Jellal usai lulus kuliah, masa depanmu dipertaruhkan!

"Ehem! Sayang, ibu ingin berbicara denganmu" sudah ku duga. Mana mungkin beliau masa bodoh, kalau menyangkut keselamatan buah hatinya. Apa lagi dia itu wanita dewasa dan hendak melangsungkan 'kewajiban' keluarga

"Tadi di luar gerbang siapa yang menemuimu?"

"Na-Natsu …." aku kehabisan ide untuk mengarang jawaban. Berbohong pun tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa, malahan tekanan darah ibu semakin tinggi, mengetahui didikan supernya gagal total diterapkan. Lagi pula jujur jauh lebih baik

"Anak itu …. Menganggu orang saja kerjaannya! Natsu mengatakan apa padamu?" di sinilah moralku diuji! Malaikat dan iblis saling berseteru dalam kepala, yang satu bersikukuh menegakkan kejujuran, dan makhluk gaib berkulit merah ini ngotot supaya aku berbohong, daripada dimarahi habis-habisan?

"Mereka hanya membicarakan jadwal pelajaran. Tante tidak perlu khawatir" sela Jellal berusaha menyakinkan ibu, kemudian beliau beranjak bangkit ke ruang tamu. Aku heran, anaknya saja sulit terlepas dari pertanyaan tersebut, lalu semudah membalik telap tangan ia berhasil

"Dia sudah cerita. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa"

"Terdapat dua pilihan, percaya atau lupakan. Natsu tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tau setiap kali melihat _onyx_ -nya dari dekat maupun jauh, lewat nada bicara pun dia tetap tertangkap basah" jujur, cerita Jellal agak aneh setelah ku pikirkan berulang kali

"Kalian mengenal ketika masuk SMA, kan? Bagaimana caranya sehingga bisa seakrab itu?" bahkan Natsu menaruh kepercayaan penuh! Gray atau Loke saja tidak tahu menahu tentang masa lalu si hati baja. Aku meragukan hubungan mereka sekarang

"Akrab katamu? Natsu sebatas memanfaatkanku guna mendeteksi kebohongan orang lain! Dengan begitu, dia bisa menolong lebih banyak murid yang susah didekati. Aku ketua OSIS, posisi ini memungkinan untuk mencari banyak informasi. Kamu terlibat bukan dalam kasus Wendy?"

"E-eh …. Kamu tau?"

"Awalnya Romeo berdalih, Wendy jarang masuk karena punya alergi berat. Natsu percaya dan membiarkannya, ketika mendengar kalau dia dibohongi barulah sadar. Diam-diam aku menguping obrolan mereka di belakang tembok. Merasa kasihan jadi ku beritau"

"Banyak yang tidak ku ketahui dan membuat penasaran. Mystogan-san kakakmu, kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan. Ayo ke ruang tamu, tante menunggu kita untuk merencanakan tanggal pertunangan"

Selesai-selesai pukul sepuluh malam. Seketika aku tepar di atas ranjang, memeluk guling sembari merenungkan peristiwa hari ini. Pantas Jellal mudah dipercayai oleh Natsu. Ucapannya selalu benar mengenai setiap kebohongan yang dikatakan murid-murid. Dia hebat, bahkan perasaan terpendamku dapat ditebak tepat sasaran. Pertunangan dilaksanakan bulan Desember sebelum natal tiba, Natsu memiliki banyak waktu jika ia menggunakannya sebaik mungkin.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Natsu masih menyendiri dari sahabat-sahabatnya, sedangkan kami berempat selalu berkumpul di kelas saat jam istirahat. Aku diminta berhenti ikut campur, Gray mengatakan dia harus bergerak atas kemauannya, bukan karena terpaksa atau disuruh siapapun. Aku kurang peduli, terlalu banyak masalah sampai kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Bersama Jellal pun tidak buruk, ia bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan, pintar, jago olahraga sekaligus populer. Kurang apa lagi?

"Meskipun tanpa Natsu, hari ini kita akan berlatih di ruang klub. Ada yang keberatan? " tanya Gray menggantikan posisi hati baja sebagai ketua. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Jellal, Loke dan aku enggan memegang jabatan tersebut

"Berlatih berempat juga bukan masalah. Aku mengikuti keputusan Gray" jawab Loke yang masih terpaku pada layar hand phone-nya. Beberap waktu terakhir dia agak tergila-gila bermain osu, semacam game ritmik memakai mouse atau keyboard

"Kakak _tsundere_ memang menyusahkan, tetapi kehilangan satu gitaris bukan masalah besar. Baiklah, aku setuju" semoga dia tidak dengar, terkadang sindiran Jellal kelewat batas

Benar juga, baru pertama kali kami latihan tanpa Natsu. Kira-kira bagaimana, ya, suasananya? Mungkin sepi mirip kuburan di malam hari. Tidak lagi terdengar marahan atau adu mulut dengan Gray. Orang paling menyebalkan sekalipun begitu membuat kangen. Aku berat hati mengakui fakta itu, tetapi memang benar adanya. Bel usai istirahat berbunyi nyaring, Erza-sensei memasuki kelas membawa setumpuk kertas berisikan soal matematika.

Rupanya ulangan mendadak.

 _Tuk … tuk … tuk …._

"Berhenti mengetuk pulpen atau kertas ulanganmu saya robek, Natsu!" me-mengerikan …. Aku heran, kenapa Jellal tidak takut pada beliau, ya? Murid baik-baik saja belum tentu selamat, lebih-lebih berandalan macam si hati baja

"Kumpulkan dari belakang ke depan! Jellal bantu ibu membawa kertas ulangan" pelajaran matematika hanya satu jam hari ini, dikarenakan ada rapat guru dadakan. Dan aku dipaksa menulis dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, jari-jariku pegal ….

"Lihatlah raut wajah Jellal! Dugaanku dia belum bisa _move on_ dari Erza-sensei. Padahal kalian mau tunangan, kenapa tidak berikan Lucy untukku saja? Sia-sia kalau Natsu yang dapat" celetuk Loke yang sedari tadi diam memangku dagu. Dia cemburu aku tau itu, Gray pun turut merasakannya meski ditutupi

"Cowok yang setia, ya …."

"Wanita paling suka tipikal cowok yang setia ternyata. Yosh! Aku berjanji tidak akan _playboy_ dan menduakan Karen dengan Aries!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau malah membuka kedok sendiri di hadapan Lucy. Biarlah, sainganku berkurang sekarang, khukhukhukhu …." me-mereka gila …. Pasti efek mengerjakan matematika. Erza-sensei memang tak tanggung-tanggung membuat murid sakit kepala

"E-eto …. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tolong bilang ke Laxus-sensei, oke? Dan Gray, berilah salam jika salah satu dari kami belum kembali"

Setelah matematika dilanjut kimia, jadwal pelajarannya menyebalkan. Saat aku membelok jalan, Jellal dan Erza-sensei terlihat sedang mengobrol menuju ruang guru. Entah kenapa terkesan intim, sejak kapan pula beliau tidak lagi menjaga jarak? Menurutku terkaan Loke benar, ada sebuah perasaan di antara mereka!

"Sekarang sensei harus jujur. Kamu menyukaiku bukan, Erza?" Je-Jellal memanggil nama depan! Teriakanku hampir menggema di sepanjang lorong, jika lupa daratan serta keberadaan mereka. Sial …. Aku gagal mengendalikan diri supaya berhenti menguping!

"Jangan memanggilku Erza di sekolah, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Bulan Desember nanti kita berpisah, dan aku mengucapkan selamat untuk pertunanganmu. Semoga bahagia"

"Andai kita lahir di tahun yang sama. Lagi pula kenapa kamu ikut akselerasi? Tidak ingin mempunyai adik kelas semanisku? Jujur saja, aku menantikan kesempatan itu datang, Erza justru memilih loncat kelas dan cepat kuliah. Jenius memang berbeda" tidak mengherankan, jika Jellal jatuh cinta meskipun kena marah

"Ayo masuk ke dalam. Pelajaran selanjutnya Laxus-sensei, bukan? Nanti kamu dihukum"

"Erza lebih manis jika tidak berlagak formal. Kita berbeda dua tahun, aku murid sedangkan kamu guru. Tidak malu?" u-umur beliau sembilan delapan tahun! Ternyata benar-benar ada orang jenius di dunia! Tetapi kenapa mesti guru? Erza-sensei bisa menjadi dokter termuda jika ia mau

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya status kita kakak dan adik kelas, bukan guru-murid. Padahal kamu bisa ikut kelas akselerasi sewaktu di SMP Lamia Scale, lalu menjadi anak SMA setahun lebih cepat. Demi mengejarku sampai pindah sekolah, dasar maniak cinta"

"Kalau ikut kelas akselerasi, aku tidak mungkin bertemu Lucy"

Ucapannya membuatku salah tingkah! Berarti ketika aku masih satu SMP, Erza-sensei kelas tiga kemudian mengambil akselerasi? Pasti di SD loncat jenjang! Aku tidak menyangka, ada banyak orang hebat di SMA Fairy Tail. Kepala sekolah, Natsu, Jellal, Gray, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang belum ku ketahui. Bangga itu wajar, mereka hanya melihat dari satu sisi dan sembarangan menyimpulkan. Keinginanku masuk Lamia Scale tiba-tiba menghilang, menamatkan pendidikan di sini bukan masalah.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

 _Ba~dum~tsss~_

"Mau latihan lagu apa?" tanya Jellal memainkan drum bosan, sesekali menguap melepas kantuk yang menjerat. Loke asal menekan tuts keyboard. Gray memetik gitar sampai senarnya nyaris putus. Kami memang latihan, kan? Atau pengangguran banyak acara?

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

 _CKLEK!_

"Siang Lucy-chan! Kalian sedang latihan band?" kumohon jangan tanyakan itu …. Mereka bertiga mendadak tuli sekarang, Gray yang ditatap pun seketika memalingkan muka

"Ternyata sekadar formalitas semata. Aku pinjam Lucy-chan sebentar, bye!"

Jika Lisanna-chan berkata 'sebentar', pastilah mengacau pada kata 'lama'. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli baju musim dingin berserta syal dan perlengkapan ski. SMA Blue Pegasus mengadakan karya wisata ke gunung Mt. Hakobe, cerita Lisanna singkat, padat, jelas. Aku sebatas menganggukan kepala paham, rasanya malas jika hanya menemani tanpa membeli sesuatu. Ketiga orang itu pasti sudah pulang ke rumah!

"Ternyata penganggu ada di sini" Jellal?! Kenapa dia menghampiri sampai ke toko baju renang wanita? Para pegawai pun mulai menggosip yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba Lisanna mengajak kemari

"Ya, karena kita kebetulan bertemu ayo berbicara empat mata"

Bagus sekali, mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja …. Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang dan tidur siang.

 _Sementara Jellal dan Lisanna …._

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu membantu Natsu demi mendapatkan Lucy-chan?"

"Masalah itu benar-benar basi, aku muak mendengarnya. Jelas karena Natsu menyukai Lucy. Kami pacaran untuk formalitas semata, agar dia bisa mendapatkan sahabatmu dengan lebih mudah. Keberatan, nona Strauss?"

"Sangat, sangat keberatan. Akan ku gagalkan rencanamu sekejap mata. Asal kau tau, Natsu tidak pantas mencintainya"

"Hehh …. Kau menyindirku, ya? Seakan berkata, 'guru dan murid tabu jika saling mencintai'. Status maupun umur tidak mempengaruhi perasaan, camkan itu"

Mungkin akan terjadi perang antar Lisanna dan Jellal selanjutnya.

Bersambung ….

A/N : Maaf karena update-nya lama! Author sibuk try out dan main osu hahaha. Entah kenapa game itu bikin ketagihan .-. Untuk next chapter mungkin lebih lama karena akan dibuat lebih panjang, dan chapter 15 adalah yang terakhir lho! Banzai, banzai XD. Review please?

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Dan akhirnya semua terungkapp~ Oke thx udah review.


	15. Kamu yang Paling Menyusahkan

Melihat kasur rasa penatku hilang seketika, langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas empuknya kapuk yang membawa ke alam mimpi. Bagiamana, ya, pertarungan Lisanna dan Jellal? Atau mungkin mereka berdua mencariku karena menghilang? Jelas mustahil, malahan akibat terlalu asyik keberadaan Lucy Heartfilia dilupakan. Dengan santai aku mengambil hand phone di meja belajar, terdapat satu pesan masuk dari seseorang.

 _From : Jellal_

 _Lucy kamu di mana? Aku kesulitan mencari sampai berputar-putar!_

"Te-ternyata benar-benar ada orang sebodoh ini"

 _To : Jellal_

 _Santai aku sudah pulang, sekarang giliranmu dan berhentilah buang-buang tenaga._

 _From : Jellal_

 _Baiklah. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, my darling, hahaha …! Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin, ada rencana?_

Tinggal seminggu tersisa, lalu tahun baru di depan mata. Aku membulak-balik kalender bosan. Biasanya ayah mengajak ke luar negeri selama sebulan, mungkin sekarang tidak. Benar juga … jika bertanya pasti punya rencana! Lebih baik daripada terkurung di rumah sendirian, selama pegawai lain menikmati liburan di kampung halaman.

 _To : Jellal_

 _Kamu ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat?_

 _From : Jellal_

 _Ya, begitulah! Kau pasti menyukainya. Temui aku Minggu depan, jam enam pagi di stasiun bus. Kita akan menginap tiga hari. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan ski juga jaket (ada kejutan)._

Tingkahnya benar-benar mirip orang pacaran! Lagi pula salah Natsu membuang kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhir. Bergerak cepat aku berlari menuruni tangga. Menemui ibu yang sedang merajut syal di halaman belakang, ta-tapi harus bilang apa? Beliau membenci teman-temanku di Fairy Tail! Kalau memberitau hanya bersama Jellal pasti dimarahi habis-habisan, katanya, 'belum menikah tunda dulu tidur seranjang'.

"Kenapa sayang? Ceritakanlah jika Natsu menganggumu" ucap ibu lembut. Menepuk-nepuk kursi di samping meja yang kosong untukku duduk. Mungkin suasana hatinya baik, sehingga udara di sekitar terasa ringan

"I-ibu … aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh teman"

"Maksudmu Lisanna-chan? Sepuluh menit lalu dia menelpon, ingin mengajak ke Mt Hakobe bersama murid Blue Pegasus. Ambil kesempatan ini dan carilah teman baru, mereka pasti menyambutmu"

Mengingatkan bahwa waktuku memilih tak sampai satu bulan! Semester dua dimulai awal Januari, pindah atau kesempatan lenyap begitu saja. Sisi postifinya aku terlepas dari Natsu, tetangga juga berhenti mempergunjingkan keluarga Heartfilia, tetapi berpisah dengan mereka … entah kenapa berat. Impian memenangkan audisi di Crocus. Latihan band. Pertengkaran si hati baja dan kepala es. Semuanya terlalu berharga untuk dibuang.

"Segera isi formulir pendaftaran. Kepala sekolah menunggumu" ucapan ibu justru membuatku tersentak. Kemarin ayah berpesan, 'apapun keputusan Lucy akan kami terima'. Memang mustahil …

"Uhm! Aku ingin mengisinya kok"

Lebih baik menurut dulu, ibu menyeramkan jika marah. Aku menuliskan sesuai yang diminta, nama peserta didik, alamat rumah, penghasilan orangtua, juga nilai di semester satu. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia, ketika keinginanku masuk Blue Pegasus sangat kuat hingga belajar mati-matian, kemudian jatuh sakit dan terpaksa dibuang ke Fairy Tail. Awal-awal mereka tidak menyambutku, semenjak kasus Wendy terselesaikan hanya Natsu yang mati-matian menolak.

"Aneh … kenapa aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan?"

Jelas akan digubris sambil memaki-maki.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Salju turun perlahan-lahan, memutihkan jalan raya dan pepohonan yang nampak indah. Aku mengambil rute lain menuju sekolah, menanjak di musim dingin merupakan tantangan tersendiri juga memakan banyak waktu. Lewat ambang pintu, Loke, Gray dan Jellal mengobrol di pojok jendela, sedangkan Natsu masih bersikukuh menjauhi kami berempat. Jujur, sifat keras kepalanya mirip ibu!

"Yo, Lucy. Liburan ada rencana?"

"Tentunya! Aku mengajak Lucy jalan-jalan sebelum kalian. Menyerah dan lupakan niatmu menembaknya di festival patung es, paham Gray Fullbuster?" hah … mereka bermain tikung-tikungan?! Loke yang sebatas menyimak mendadak pundung sambil membaca _light novel_

"Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke taman kota. Kita bisa menyaksikan pohon natal raksasa lalu ciuman" pikiranmu berlebihan sekali! Spontan Gray mengata-ngatai Loke naif. Jellal menaikkan alis ke arah Natsu yang berwajah masam

"Omong-omong kalian mau kemana?"

"Rahasia! Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada Lucy"

"Hah … sejak kapan kau begitu romantis?! Lihat saja Jellal, aku tidak mungkin kalah dalam merebut hati wanita! Lucy, jika dia mengajakmu tunangan ayo kita menikah"

"Tunggu sebentar, Karen dan Aries kamu kemanakan?" tanyaku refleks gara-gara terkejut. Panah imajiner seakan menancap di hati Loke. Samar-samar aku mendengar, suara bariton yang familiar itu ikut tertawa bersama Gray dan Jellal

"Dasar tsundere akut …"

"Kemarilah Natsu. Kita sahabat bukan musuh, aku tidak enak melihatmu menjauh terus" bujuk Jellal meyakinkan. Meski kepala salamnya harus dipukul keras, agar dia sadar telah bertindak di luar batas seorang Natsu Dragneel

"Terserah aku bodoh! Jika tidak ada kau lebih mudah mendapatkan Lucy"

Siapapun, tolong korek telingaku menggunakan linggis. Kenapa dengan polosnya ia berterus terang? Kemana sosok hati baja bersembunyi?! Dunia kiamat … berakhir sudah! Jellal menyeringai penuh kemenangan, bahkan iseng menyalakan perekam suara di hand phone. Perebutan ini belum selesai, itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan. Mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan, hubungan kami semakin mendekat ke titik ekstrim.

"Kuharap liburan cepat datang"

Setidaknya bisa kabur dari trio aneh …

 _Hari Minggu …_

 _SREKKK!_

"Yosh. Aku siap berangkat!"

Tirai putih yang menutup jendela, kini terbuka lebar membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Sesudah bangun aku melakukan peregangan selama tiga menit. Sarapan telur goreng dan sosis panggang barulah pergi menuju halte bus. Ayah berbaik hati mengantarkan, menemukan kendaraan umum cukup sulit mengingat gundukan salju lumayan tebal. Di kursi penunggu, Jellal melambaikan tangan menyuruhku kemari. Dia terlihat bersemangat!

"Jaga Lucy baik-baik!" peringat ayah sebelum mengendarai mobil lagi. Meninggalkan kami berdua yang sabar menunggu kedatangan bus

"Hey, hey, kita mau kemana sebenarnya? Apa sangat jauh sampai naik bus?" tentu aku tidak sabar. Jellal berlagak misterius macam detektif gadungan, dan hingga detik ini tak satu pun jawaban berhasil memuaskanku

"Lihatlah nanti. Hoi Natsu, di sini!"

A-apa …? Kedua mataku membulat sempurna dengan mulut mengaga lebar. Natsu … DIA MENGHAMPIRI KAMI SAMBIL MEMBAWA TAS BESAR! Jangan bilang anak itu menginap … dia akan bersama kami tiga hari berturut-turut? Jellal sengaja mengajaknya? Jika diperbolehkan memilih, lebih baik minta Gray menemani, Loke juga tidak buruk. Benar juga … pasti ada udang di balik batu! Sekarang apa yang bocah biru rencanakan?!

"Hah … kenapa Lucy bersama kita?! Sudahlah, alergi kulitku bisa bertambah buruk kalau di dekatnya" siapa yang sudi duduk di sebelahmu?! Aku benar-benar ingin mengusir Natsu, tetapi Jellal mencegat agar dia ikut berlibur

"Lucy-chan, Jellal! Aku senang kalian … bergabung" selamatan Lisanna-chan terhenti usai melihat Natsu. Wajahnya datar dengan ekspresi sok kalem, padahal kami yakin dia kaget setengah mati sukses dipermainkan

"Kenapa mengajaknya? Kan sudah kubilang hanya kalian ber-dua sa-ja!"

"Semakin ramai bagus bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak enak terhadap Natsu, sekalian mengumbar keromantisan di depan jomblo" alasannya bodoh juga banyak celah. Jellal berniat menjodohkan kami, itu yang benar

"Ughhh … menyebalkan! Ayo masuk ke bus"

Lisanna-chan menunjuk tiga kursi di barisan tengah. Berangkat bersama duduk pun mesti begitu?! Aku tidak mengerti rencana Jellal. Kami bertiga ikut tur dengan murid Blue Pegasus, yaitu pergi ke gunung , walau bus-nya sepi karena rata-rata mempunyai acara keluarga. Jellal fokus mendengarkan musik. Natsu menahan mual mengingat kelemahannya terhadap alat transportasi. Sampai sesosok lelaki tampan datang mengusik ketenangan.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy Heartfilia-san. Namaku Hibiki Latte" model majalah sorcerer itukan?! Bahkan tanganku dijabat hangat olehnya! Semoga ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong

"A-aku … aku … bo-boleh minta tanda tangan?!" kapan lagi bisa bertemu Hibiki Latte? Kesempatan langka satu berbanding seribu! Kali ini kau kumaafkan Jellal. Ya, hanya perlu mengabaikan Natsu apa sulitnya?

"Tentu, apa yang tidak untukmu?" badanku serasa meleleh …

"Si … si … sialan k-kau … jangan dekati … Lucy … hoekk!" Natsu mengarahkan plastiknya ke mulut. Aku bisa melihat, air bercampur roti dan segelas susu memenuhi seisi kantong, berwarna cokelat keputih-putihan? Lupakan deskripsi tadi

"Urusi dulu perutmu, Dragneel-san. Aku dengar dari Lisanna-chan, mulai semester depan kau dan Fernandes-san akan pindah ke Blue Pegasus. Kami menyambut kalian dengan sukacita" entah kenapa, keterbukaannya membuat dadaku sesak bercampur haru

"Salah tangkap kali. Aku maupun Lucy tidak memberi konfirmasi apa-apa" giliran Jellal angkat bicara. Natsu memancarkan aura gelap lewat sekujur tubuhnya yang mati lemas. Merasa terancam Hibiki mohon pamit ke belakang

"Hahaha … dasar penakut"

"Berhentilah memicingkan mata atau menatap intimidasi. Pantas kau banyak dibenci, bersyukurlah karena kami berempat tahan dengan tabiat jelekmu itu, terutama Jellal"

"Cerewet ... aku mau tidur, jangan menganggu!"

Lebih baik daripada mulut sarkasmu terus berkicau! Aku mati bosan di bus. Levy-chan tidak dapat dihubungi. Jellal di ujung jendela sehingga Natsu menjadi penengah di antara kami. Lisanna ikut-ikutan tertidur seperti hati baja. Jelas Hibiki anti mendekat, salah siapa yang hobby-nya memusuhi semua orang? Terlebih status siswa Blue Pegasus di atas rata-rata, orang kaya, pintar dan terkenal di penjuru Magnolia.

" _Mungkin aku harus mengunjunginya_ …"

 _Simsimi : Halo kakak_

 _Saya : Iya, selamat pagi. Aku ingin bertanya, boleh?_

 _Simsimi : Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama_

 _Saya : Bukan lirik lagu! Menurutmu apa Natsu menyukaiku?_

 _Simsimi : Iya_

 _Saya : Benarkah?!_

 _Simsimi : Woles kk_

Bukankah tindakan bodoh karena bertanya pada aplikasi? Tengah merenungi perbuatan tersebut, tiba-tiba kepala Natsu terjatuh ke bahuku. Berniat menyingkirkan Jellal melakukan hal serupa, ibarat kami berdua beradu pingpong memakai pucuk salamnya. Terlalu lelah menanggapi, jadi kubiarkan dia tertidur sampai bus tiba di area istirahat, selain pasrah aku kehabisan cara untuk digunakan. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, wajahnya saat tertidur manis …

 _CKREK!_

" _Akan kusimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan_ "

 _CKREK!_

 _Drttt … drttt_

 _Grup Apa Aja Boleh_

 _Jellal Fernandes : Hey, aku memotret Natsu ketika dia tertidur di bus. Ngoroknya keras :D_

 _Loke Leo : Seharusnya kamu juga merekam dengkuran si tsundere itu. Nanti kita berikan pada klub penyiar untuk disebarkan ke saentro sekolah._

 _Gray Fullbuster : Ide bagus! Akan kupasang volume maksimal, hahaha …_

 _Jellal Fernandes : Diam-diam Lucy menyimpannya, lho. Dia juga bergumam, 'wajah Natsu saat tidur terlihat manis'_

 _Loke Leo : Aku taruhan Natsu gagal. Pertunangannya dua minggu lagi, dia bisa apa? Mendekat saja tidak berani, kalau menikung terseret ke jalan raya kali._

 _Gray Fullbuster : Lalu kita buat drama, 'tsundere dan pirang manisku'. Kasihan Natsu._

Tamatlah riwayat kalian ketika dia bangun … aku tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali.

 _Jellal Fernandes : Mereka sedang bermesraan!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bohong! Kepalanya saja yang terus jatuh ke bahuku. Hapus foto itu atau kita berempat habis dimarahi …_

 _Jellal Fernandes : Tenang saja. Kan kita punya senjata pamungkas. Kalau Natsu mengancam atau apa biar aku yang bertanggung jawab._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ternyata kalian mengejekku ya … Gray, Loke, berikan kesaksian dalam tiga …_

 _Loke Leo : Maaf perutku sakit. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya._

 _Grau Fullbuster : Ibu memanggil!_

 _Hening …_

Raja hutan sudah bangun. Jellal melongo sambil mengangkat tangan di atas kepala. Terjadilah cubit-mencubit yang mustahil dihindari, bahkan Natsu tak segan menjewer sepasang telinganya hingga berwarna merah, antara iba dan heran aku menontoni mereka berdua. Kenapa dia sendiri sangat suka mengusili si hati baja? Kata ibu, 'orang pendiam jika marah sangat menyeramkan'. Sekarang ucapannya terbukti seratus persen.

 _NGIETTTT!_

 _DUK!_

"Balasa dendam ber … hoeekk!" penuh kesigapan aku menyodorkan kantong plastik. Kalau muntahnya berceceran kami yang kesulitan membersihkan. Jellal beruntung karena bus sedanng menanjaki gunung. Kekuatan Natsu dikuras habis dalam sekejap

"Cubitannya kuat tetapi kalah sama kendaraan. Aku tidak mengerti" komentar Jellal menahan sakit sembari mengelus manja sebelah pipi. Natsu yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa berniat mengambil ponsel di saku celana

 _CKREK!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Tau rasa kau Jellal. Bagaimana rasanya dicubit dan dijewer sekaligus?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Menurutku kamu berlebihan sampai mengshare ke grup. Maafkan Jellal, dia paling suka bercanda kau tau kan?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kali ini saja, juragan jelly!_

 _NGITTT …_

 _JUS!_

"Ayo kita turun Lucy-chan. Tinggalkan saja Natsu di bus" wajarlah, mereka musuh bebuyutan. Tak terima turun duluan, jemari lentiknya menarik ujung jaket Jellal agar berhenti melangkah. Mungkin belum selesai sampai di sana

Akhirnya kami tiba di ! Aku segera berjalan menuju penginapan. Mengitari sekeliling ruangan lewat ekor mata dengan pandangan takjub. Benar-benar mewah setara hotel! Lisanna-chan membiayai bagianku dan Jellal, kecuali Natsu yang melunasi belakangan. Dari ambang pintu terlihat Jellal menggotong sang sahabat. Enam jam perjalanan pasti berat, apalagi dia muntah tiga kantong plastik selang dua jam …

"Kita tidur di kamar lima ratus tujuh bersama Jenny-chan. Penulis favoritmu!"

"Benarkah?! Sekarang Jenny-san di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya di bus" lagi-lagi kesempatan langka! Untung buku tempatku menyimpan tanda tangan dibawa

"Dia datang setelah urusan selesai. Ayo makan siang, lalu kita bermain ski!"

SMA bergengsi memang beda, untuk makan siang pun seukuran menu mewah. Di antara kami Natsu yang bersemangat, lima pirang saja dihabiskan dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kuharap dia tidak sakit perut. Pukul satu tepat kami keluar menikmati salju, Lisanna-chan mengajakku bermain ski di atas bukit, sementara hati baja itu bersantai di bawah pohon. Kata Jellal, mau kendaraan atau bukan asalkan bergerak, penyakit mabuk-nya pasti kambuh.

"Ada kereta gantung! Bagaimana kalau kalian menaikinya? Hitung-hitung kencan" tanpa meminta persetujuan. Lisanna-chan menarik tangan kami menjauh dari area ski. Kira-kira berjarak satu kilometer dan menurutku cukup jauh

"Di sana!"

"E-eh, cepat sekali … aku yakin kita masih di area ski tadi" gumamku terheran-heran. Apa benar jika jalan bersama lebih mudah ditempuh? Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrolkan banyak hal, walau erat kaitannya denganku dan Jellal

"Silahkan naik. Biayanya dua ratus ribu joul"

"Lho, permukaannya terbuat dari kaca?" bukankah agak mengerikan? Bergelantung di ketinggian tiga puluh meter dengan bagian bawah transparan. Meski tingkah santai Jellal menulariku sedikit keberanian

"Jalanmu lambat. Kemari!" Na-Natsu menyusul kami? Sejak kapan?! Lisanna-chan mendadak gusar mendapati tamu tak diundang. Tatapan intimidasi dilayangkan pada sepasang _hazzle_ , Jellal sendiri kurang peduli karena memang, mereka bersaing …

"Kalian berdua yang akan naik. Selamat berkencan!"

 _PUSH!_

"Hoi Jellal, apa kau lupa Natsu mabuk kendaraan?!" berteriak pun sia-sia. Kereta gantungnya keburu bergerak ke atas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit

"Gawat aku lupa! Natsu tidak bisa naik kereta gantung ya?!"

"Biar tau rasa dia. Kali ini kumaafkan, daripada menganggu mereka ingin mampir sebentar ke cafe? Udaranya dingin" lebih tepat disebut terpaksa, selain kesal akibat terus diganggu Lisanna tak punya perasaan lain

Pemandangannya indah, tetapi aku kasihan melihat Natsu terbaring lemah di tempat duduk. Suasana hening menyelimuti lambat, detik demi detik terasa di setiap perjalanan kami. Sebotol minyak kayu putih kuambil dari kantong celana, mengoleskan cairan tersebut ke perut serta bagian pelipis.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh tubuh orang bodoh …"

"Untuk laki-laki pengecualian. Kupikir kau akan muntah, syukurlah"

"Menyindir?" padahal sudah jelas aku memujimu, dasar tidak peka! Kami terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa sekarang cenderung menegang. Sorot matanya itu, lho … menyeramkan sekaligus menjengkelkan. Mungkin Natsu membenci situasi ini

"Si-siapa juga yang menyukainya, aku naik karena di …"

"Terima kasih, aku menghargai perhatianmu. Berhentilah menyimpulkan seenak jidat, lain kita coba, ta-tapi jangan naik kereta gantung, roller coaster atau benda yang bergerak. Bisa-bisa kau membunuhku" mendengarnya kepalaku sebatas mengangguk. Dia hanya kesepian

"Namun camkan baik-baik, bukan berarti aku menerimamu! I-ingat, benci tetaplah benci sampai kapanpun!"

"Ya, ya, aku paham kok maksudmu. Mau melihat ke luar? Semuanya jelas dari sini" ajakku berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Natsu. Terlebih ketika ia melihat hutan di ujung gunung, sepasang _onyx_ itu nampak bersinar dengan takjub

"Kakek pernah bercerita, di hutan itu ada pohon pinus raksasa yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Besok malam mau ke sana?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Aku bosan hanya tinggal di penginapan"

Dalam senyap kami menikmati romansa-romansa itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, rasanya menghangatkan sekaligus membangkitkan rindu. Ternyata benar, perasaan ini hanya bisa kutunjukkan untuk seseorang.

 _Malam harinya di penginapan …_

Tubuhku lelah meskipun sekadar menaiki kereta gantung. Di penghujung jalan, mesinnya sempat berhenti beroperasi, kami dipaksa terjebak setengah jam. Belum lagi diinterogasi Lisanna dan Jellal yang khawatir bukan main. Natsu terlihat jauh lebih sehat dibanding sebelumnya, seperti biasa makan paling banyak sampai menghabiskan tujuh mangkuk nasi. Mungkin aku saja yang kurang sehat, kelopak mata terasa berat juga mual.

"Nyamm … baksonya enak … umpumphhhh!" sial, bagaimana bisa aku tersedak?!

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau makan harus dikunyah dulu!" bentak Natsu mengguncang-guncang bahuku kasar. Jellal justru melongo sambil menepuk keras punggungku. Bakso berukuran bola pingpong keluar dari kerongkongan

"Nafsu sih boleh, tetapi gunakan otakmu. Digoyang dangdut sekalipun tetap gagal"

"Aku mau ke kamar. Kalian lanjut makan saja"

Mereka pasti bertengkar, kepalaku hanya tambah sakit mendengarnya. Perubahan sikap Natsu membawa banyak kenangan manis. Moment di kereta gantung beserta ajakan tersebut, apa ini yang selalu kudambakan? Seseorang mengetuk pintu, pucuk salam itu menyembul dari ambang pintu, dia langsung duduk tanpa meminta izin atau mengucapkan permisi. Sebaliknya aku merasa Jellal dan Lisanna bertambah dekat.

"Makanmu cepat. Apa yang dilakukan mereka?"

"Lisanna marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Jellal. Sekarang dia mencegatnya di ruang tamu" aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada anak itu. Tentu Natsu pun merasakan hal yang sama

"Mereka masih bersaing, ya … Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menjenguk"

"Berlebihan, aku hanya memberi perhatian kecil dan kau berterima kasih. Dasar wanita!" dia saja yang tidak tau, betapa senangnya hatiku menerima ucapan tersebut. Memang dibandingkan Jellal, Natsu kalah banyak dalam urusan asmara. Namun point terpenting adalah, perasan mereka sama-sama tulus

"Perhatian kecil sekalipun berharga. Camkan baik-baik, Natsu"

"Cepat sembuh. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak acara besok"

 _BLAMMM!_

Benci dan cinta beda tipis ternyata. Aku rasa Natsu kesulitan membedakannya.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pagi kembali menyapa, aku yang baru bangun disambut oleh secercah cahaya matahari. Di samping laci seseorang meninggalkan sepucuk surat putih, tanpa perlu tau siapa pengirimnya, naluriku dapat menebak bahwa Natsu adalah orang itu. Berisi, 'nanti malam temui aku di kaki gunung. Jika pergi bersama bisa-bisa si bodoh jelly bersorak tidak jelas'. Lagi pula rasa suka kami rahasia, selain Jellal bahkan Loke dan Gray tidak tau, atau lebih tepat disebut kurang paham.

"Pagi Lucy-chan. Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Lumayan. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Di mana Jellal dan Natsu?"

"Dia menunggumu di halaman belakang. Perihal Natsu aku tidak peduli, mau pulang duluan, berguling-guling di lereng gunung, masuk mulut goa, terserahlah!" kebenciannya lebih mengerikan dari bayanganku. Akan selesai jika hati baja itu minta maaf atas perilaku di masa lalu

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Lisanna-chan membenci Natsu karena pernah menamparmu atau bagaimana? Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian" menontoni mereka perang dingin benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Meski pilihan damai tidak terlalu berguna bagi kedua belah pihak

"Ayo keluar. Jellal menunggumu sejak satu jam lalu. Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!"

Atau tidak, kupikir dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ditilik lewat ekspresi, sumringah bercampur cemas? Jellal mengajakku berkeliling di sekitar, sambil menghirup udara segar dan berbincang ringan seputar rencana selanjutnya. Liburan berakhir besok, kami diantar pulang ke Magnolia dengan dua bus, sementara jatah cuti masih tersisa banyak. Langkah sepatu boot itu terhenti di salah satu pohon. Waktu untuk 'menyantap hidangan pembuka'.

"Setelah kutimbang-timbang, aku belum bisa melepaskan Erza-sensei. Lagi pula status kita palsu, sebenarnya kau menyukai Natsu tetapi bingung, kan? Kalian sudah menjawab perasaan masing-masing. Hubungan ini harus diakhiri sekarang juga" mengingatkanku akan kejadian di lorong sekolah. Mereka cocok, hanya terpisahkan oleh umur dan status. Cinta semu kami bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Benar katamu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya"

"Meski begitu kita tetap bersahabat. Giliranmu melindungi Natsu, dia tidak mengerti pacaran atau semacamnya, jika suka pasti langsung dikatakan"

"Uhm! Kau berjuang demi mempersatukan kami, aku bingung mesti bagaimana membalas budimu"

 _HUG!_

"Beginilah caranya, mengerti? Aku senang bisa memelukmu sebelum berpisah"

Wajah yang merah merona kusembunyikan memakai syal. Reaksi Jellal di luar dugaanku, walaupun sekilas kami saling mengerti tiga detik berlangsung. Kami memutuskan jalan-jalan lebih lama, melampiaskan semuanya daripada membiarkan penyesalan menghampiri. Saat itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai bentuk dari persahabatan. Jika memilih pindah dan bergabung ke Blue Pegasus … nuraniku kurang yakin bisa meraih kepuasan serupa.

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

"Dua sejoli pulang bersama rupanya. Kepala sekolah meminta kalian datang Minggu besok, katanya ingin membicarakan perihal kepindahan. Jam sebelas siang di kantor, jika tidak tau bertanyalah pada pegawai atau bagian administrasi" jelas Lisanna-chan panjang lebar. Dan aku baru sadar Natsu tidak ada di hotel maupun ruang makan

"Jika dia tersesat carilah kemanapun. Apa sih yang dilakukannya? Seperti anak TK saja"

"Mati kedinginan bukan masalah besar bagiku! Aku ke kantin duluan, ada kue dan camilan lain"

"Hati-hati terserang obestas, Lisanna-sama. Hahaha …"

Aku tau betul Lisanna-chan membenci candaan itu. Kepalanya habis dihantam sendal jepit dengan tidak elit. Jarum jam terus berputar, sekarang pukul enam sore dan Natsu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Di luar dingin, malah kudengar lewat radio badai salju akan segera tiba. Takut terjadi apa-apa kuputuskan untuk mencarinya ke lereng gunung, dipandu selembar peta berusaha menemukan lokasi tersebut. Syukurlah dia ada di sana dalam keadaan baik.

"Siapa sangka kau benar-benar tersesat"

"Ha-habis … a-aku tidak tau di mana letak gunung ini. Saat menemukannya malah lupa arah jalan pulang" suara Natsu serak seakan menahan tangis. Terjebak di sini berjam-jam jelas menyebalkan, apalagi hari keburu beerganti dan penerangan di sekitar terbatas

"Katanya mau naik ke puncak pohon pinus. Ayo berangkat sebelum badai menerpa!"

Rutenya agak sulit dilalui, mengingat ini gunung tentu banyak jalan menanjak. Namun rasa lelah itu sirna seketika, sewaktu iris karamelku menangkap batang pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Warna-warni lampu ikut memeriahkan, anak rubah keluar dari sarang mereka bermain memutari kami. Natsu terkesima hingga membatu di tempat, bagiku inilah hadiah natal terbaik sepanjang masa. Anggaplah begitu karena tinggal menghitung hari.

"Kuharap, tahun depan dan seterusnya kita bisa kesini. Jauh lebih indah dari ilustrasi di buku gambar"

"Maka berikanlah jawabanmu sekarang. Aku menantikannya" ucapku berdiri tepat di depan Natsu. Memaksa mata kami bertemu walau dia sedikit enggan. Sekali ini saja, perkataan Jellal ingin kupercayai total

 _CUP!_

"Ketika benci berubah menjadi cinta, meski terlambat menyadarinya Jellal terus menolongku. Lucy, kau berbeda dari Lisanna atau wanita lain, tidak salah kalau kuungkapkan padamu. Y-ya, aku bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Jika berkenan tolong terimalah"

"Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh. Aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"Hoi …! Lisanna menyuruhku menjemput kalian, makan malam sudah siap dan badai …"

 _SREKKK!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

Suara Jellal? Tau-tau dia terkapar di sandaran batu besar, bersimbah darah segar terutama di bagian kepala. Aku menelpon Lisanna-chan agar membawa bala bantuan, semoga kami tidak terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit.

 _Beberapa hari berlalu …_

Mendapati kondisi Jellal buruk, pertunangan kami ditunda dalam waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Otomatis pula pihak SMA Blue Pegasus batal memasukkannya. Hari ini giliranku menghadap kepala sekolah, yaitu Bob-san. Ibu sampai berpesan berkali-kali, supaya aku menunjukkan kesan baik dan terlihat bersedia. Hanya sesi perbincangan singkat, di penghujung acara beliau memintaku menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran, juga alasan kenapa menolak atau memilih pindah kemari.

"Maaf. Saya menghargai tawaran Anda yang cuma-cuma memberi pengecualian, tetapi menghabiskan hampir setahun di SMA Fairy Tail membuatku menyadari satu hal. Mereka semua orang hebat dengan latar belakang berbeda. Ada murid tukang ikut campur, penggila guru, si keras kepala, kami menciptakan banyak kenangan menarik"

"Memang apa kelebihan sekolah Fairy Tail? Kami menang fasilitas dan peringkat, di sini banyak murid terkenal, masa depanmu juga terjamin baik"

"Mereka berjuang demi meraih sesuatu. Semua mengharapkan yang terbaik walaupun gagal. Hebatnya keterpaksaan itu berhasil diubah menjadi keinginan untuk terus maju. Sejarah sekolah bukan hal penting, tergantung bagaimana cara kita beradaptasi. Fairy Tail mungkin kekurangan murid, tetapi sisi baik tersebut dapat saya temukan walau sulit"

"Niat kepala sekolah tidak main-main atau semata-mata demi uang. Asalkan yang tidak mampu bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dan bermoral baik, kesempatan dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Bukankah itu makna sesungguhnya dari lembaga pendidikan resmi?"

"Saya menghargai keputusanmu, Lucy-san"

Sesuai dugaanku, ibu marah besar karena menolak kesempatan tersebut, tetapi yang tidak kusangka adalah beliau berkata, 'kepintaran mampu mengalahkan sikap. Kau tetap anak kebanggaan Herartfilia'. Aku senang mendengarnya … masalah mau bersekolah di mana dan siapa teman-temanku berakhir damai.

"Bantulah mereka untuk mencapai prestasi. Mungkin Tuhan yang menakdirkan begini, ibu salah karena tidak mau menerimanya"

"Syukurlah ibu bisa mengerti"

Perjuangan baru dimulai setelah ini.

Tamat …

#SideStory1 :

"He-hey … bagaimana kalau kita mulai pacaran?"

"Maksudmu Natsu?"

"Se-seperti bergandengan tangan. Kencan di café a-atau ber … tidak, lupakan saja"

"Ternyata kamu berani juga"

#SideStory2 :

"Erza-sensei. Saya datang untuk melamar Anda!"

"Hah … kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan tiba-tiba datang melamar?! Apa-apaan bunga itu? Tangkainya sudah basah"

"Ini pemberian dari saudara. Apa sensei menerimanya?!"

"Perbaiki dulu penampilan dan cara berjalanmu. Saya tunggu lamaran selanjutnya"

 _BLAM!_

A/N : Akhirnya dengan bangga hati dan penuh rasa haru /lebai. Aku menyatakan cerita ini tamat seratus persen! Seneng deh bisa menyampaikan pesan terakhir di akhir chapter ini, dan pesan dr author ketjeh ini adalah, 'hidup tidak melulu tentang nilai. Prestasi bisa kita raih dari banyak hal. Mau bersekolah dimanapun yang terpenting adalah sikap!'. Ingat, orang baik dan mereka yang berusaha selalu dibukakan jalannya oleh Tuhan. Oke tunggu re-make fic Dareka no Tame Ni, secepatnya akan ku publish!

Balasan review : (Thx buat silent readers!)

Fic of Delusion : Biasa aja sih, gak happy gak sad mungkin? Thx ya udah review, semoga gak kecewa.


End file.
